


All I've Ever Needed

by mochilou



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, But comes into terms about his feelings in the end, Friends to Lovers, Hongjoong tries to have a crush on someone else, Jongho comes in a little later in the story, M/M, Mutual Pining, Same with Seonghwa, Secret Crush, Seongjoong are clowns, Yeosang is Seonghwa's son, underlying feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 67,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilou/pseuds/mochilou
Summary: "My bed sheets feel empty when you're not home. Your heartbeat helps me sleep, your breath soothes my soul."-All I've Ever Needed, Paul McDonald and Nikki ReedSeonghwa and Hongjoong are eternal roommates, having been best friends for most of their life and with that comes the underlying feelings for each other that have yet to be confessed but perhaps it won't be long until its uncovered, especially with them becoming unexpected parents to a little boy that was born out of a one night stand thanks to Seonghwa.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 46
Kudos: 223





	1. Friends

**“We are still the same, I know everything about you, we just have to trust each other.”**

Hongjoong was fast asleep in his bed as the night progressed, he was all tangled up in the sheets as soft snores escaped his mouth, lashes fluttering a bit as his eyelids twitched from going through a dream. 

The teacher had fallen asleep quite early for the first time despite being nervous that it was going to be the first day of school the next day but then again, he couldn’t wait to see all the bright new faces who he will be teaching for that school year. 

It was a never-ending job, from creating lesson plans, to making quizzes, learning about topics to share and grading their works and exams. Not only did he handle high school but some of the kids in elementary as well so it was double the difficulties. 

But at the end of the day, it was fulfilling, especially after seeing how happy they will be once the period ends, claiming that his classes were always kind of their fresh breath of hair at the stressful private school.

However, his beauty sleep was disrupted when the sound of his phone ringing filled his senses, he immediately got up as he thought it was just his alarm but the lack of lights turning on from their neighbors nor the sound of cars passing by says differently. 

That’s when he sees that he was actually getting a call rather than his alarm going off 

“H-Hello?” he answers in a groggy voice, unable to really see who it was since he didn’t get the chance to wear his glasses and he wonders who could be calling him at such an odd hour, it couldn’t be any of his friends from the school since they’ve most likely turned in early too.

“Joongie!” 

A sigh escapes Hongjoong’s lips at the realization that it was Seonghwa, of course it had to be him, seeing as he left their place after they had their dinner 

“Yes Hyung? Are you coming home? I’ll unlock the door for you.” He rubs his eyes, wearing a pair of fluffy slippers as he hauls himself out of his bed, already preparing himself to sleep on the couch until he could feel Seonghwa coming home.

“Can Joongie come pick me up, pretty please?” Seonghwa hiccups through the phone, Hongjoong just purses his lips into a thin line, of course that was the reason why he’s calling. 

He takes hold of his glasses from the bedside table, turning off his small lamp as well to cast some light in the room as he puts on a jacket over his pajamas, keeping Seonghwa on the line and in speaker.

“Where are you? Your usual place?” he yawns, he could hear the faint music in the background and he instantly knew where he was but then again, Seonghwa only goes to one place when it comes to getting his drinks on 

“Don’t move, okay? I’ll be there in a bit.”

He hangs up, putting the hood over his head as he walks out of his room, swiping his house and car keys on his way out, he didn’t even bother changing out of his fluffy slippers because he just needed to pick up his best friend and get back to sleep. 

He runs down the metal staircase that leads to their home which takes him outside rather than the coffee shop they co-owned in the downstairs area if he used the indoor stairs.

Although his eyes were threatening to close, Hongjoong kept his composure as he drove his car down the empty streets, it was rather scary because he doesn’t know what could pop out but he needed to pick up Seonghwa so he wouldn’t do anything stupid, he was also somewhat upset because he knows that he went out with their friends, so where were they?

There were some people littering the sidewalk, some were smoking, drinking out of a bottle and there were patrons that were passed out, carelessly slumped down on the pavements. 

Upon putting his car on neutral, he gets his phone out to call him, to let him know that he’s outside but as his eyes scanned the area, he turns off the call as he gets out, tightly wrapping his jacket around his body.

Seonghwa was leaning against the wall, drunkenly making out with a girl who he was getting rather handsy with and Hongjoong had the inkling that if he hadn’t arrived just in time, he’d either be at the girl’s place or at a nearby motel.

“Hyung, I’m here, come on.” Hongjoong gets in between them as the girl doesn’t seem to let him go “Let’s get you home, big boy.” he says once more and that’s when the girl’s interest turned to him, which made Hongjoong a tad conscious, considering he was in his pajamas but he wraps Seonghwa’s arm around himself as he let the older use him as leverage.

“Oh hello, you’re a cute one, aren’t you? I’ve never seen you around.'' She tries to flirt with Hongjoong, even following them to his car but the redhead was too busy trying his best to make his Hyung to cooperate with him.

“I’m quite flattered but this isn’t my scene, so please, excuse us, I need to take my friend home.” he says quickly, pushing Seonghwa inside the passenger’s completely, huffing since the weight has been lifted off, he pushes past the girl as he ran to the driver’s seat, wanting to get out of the area so he can be back at his bed in no time.

“Hyung, we’re going home now but please tell me if you’re getting sick, okay?” he says, momentarily stopping the car to adjust his seatbelt on his Hyung, putting a pillow between his head and the window so it wouldn’t hurt when he drives, he let out some whining here and there but Hongjoong was thankful that he was awake.

But halfway through their 20 minute drive, Seonghwa had become incapacitated, Hongjoong knew because his little whines had taken to a halt. 

He finally parks the car outside their home as he unbuckles his seatbelt before running to the other side, keeping his keys ready for when they get to their front door.

“Hyung, we’re home, can you wake up for me please?” Hongjoong lightly taps his cheek, hoping that he will wake up, even just for a moment because it will be a pain to get him up the stairs and not to mention dangerous.

When Seonghwa doesn’t give a response, Hongjoong almost cries, calling him an asshole and flicking his forehead but not even that woke him up. 

Hongjoong is frustrated to say the least, his beauty sleep was disrupted, the first day of classes were starting in a few hours and it would take him forever to haul Seonghwa up the stairs.

Not to mention that he towered over him and weighed more but Hongjoong didn’t have much of a choice as he didn’t really want to access the entrance of their cafe and let him sleep in one of the booths nor would he choose to bring him in that way, fearing that Seonghwa will vomit all over the place.

He gives himself words of encouragement as he crouches down, trying his best to get Seonghwa on his back, he almost faceplants into the ground when the older’s body fell forward like a ragdoll but he was able to bounce on his legs before he could fall.

Hongjoong groans at his body weight because he swore that his spine will snap from it, he kicks the car door close, pressing the lock button on his car keys because he didn’t want to be more unlucky by getting robbed. 

He lets out a grumble when he feels Seonghwa nuzzle into his neck, mumbling out about how much he loves his best friend.

Hongjoong looks up at the steps that he will be tackling and he lets out an exasperated sigh, hoisting Seonghwa up once more when he felt his body slipping out of his grip, his chest was flushed against his back and his face was laying on the nape of his neck.

“God, you’re lucky I love you.” Hongjoong mutters out as he tackles the metal staircase, he had one hand holding on to the railing while the other was on the back of Seonghwa’s thigh.

But everytime he feels the older slowly slipping off, he stops his steps, hoisting him up again and he does his best to carry him up the steps, careful that they both don’t get into an accident.

Hongjoong was relieved when they finally got to the top, he unlocked their door and threw his keys aside, Seonghwa was still on his back as he figured he'd take him to his room and tuck him in for the night, knowing that they had a meeting with a client in the morning.

“Joongie, feel like throwing up.” Seonghwa mumbles, stomach churning from all the manhandling and this causes Hongjoong to panic as he runs to their shared bathroom, slipping and sliding a few times as he kicks off his slippers right as they arrived and was left to only wear socks.

“Park Seonghwa, don’t you dare!”

Hongjoong takes a dip when they got to the threshold of the bathroom and he didn’t have any care in the world as he drags Seonghwa by the arm so he can haul him into the toilet but it was too late and he made a mistake since Seonghwa ended up on top of him, his head on his chest as he hears a regurgitating sound and the feeling of warm, chunky vomit flowing from his chest and into their tiled bathroom floor.

“Seonghwa, you disgusting child! Why couldn’t you just hold it in! I hate you so much!” he berates, screaming at the top of his lungs as he takes off his hoodie and pajama top which had vomit on it, he gags at the smell as he throws it into the sink, not even caring that Seonghwa is on their bathroom floor as he soaked the garments under the water.

“You’re a mess Hongjoongie!” Seonghwa teases, laughing as his eyes were halfway closed, a dopey smile forming on his lips as he limply points at Hongjoong 

“Well, there is no one else to blame but you.” Hongjoong takes out a wet-wipe from their cupboard, crouching back down onto the floor and sitting Seonghwa up, leaning his back on the bathtub as he wipes away the sheer layer of makeup he had as well as the vomit.

“You know I have work tomorrow and you have a meeting.” Hongjoong mumbles, throwing away the used wipe before ridding Seonghwa of his shirt since it was soiled as well 

“Let’s get you to bed.”

Hongjoong helps him out of the bathroom and into his room, he plops him down into the bed without a care, tucking him under the covers since he was instantly knocked out, he grabs the trash can from under his bed and sets it next to his bed, knowing that he won’t move from that spot all night 

“Sleep tight, Hwa Hwa.” he whispers, leaving his bedroom and proceeding to the bathroom so he could clean up the mess that had been left as he didn’t appreciate the thought of it festering for the next few hours.

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

As morning came upon them, Seonghwa obviously woke up with a pounding headache, some slivers of sunlight had seeped through his blinds which directly hit his face thus causing him to wake up. He doesn't even remember how he managed to get home or who brought him home because it can’t be any of his friends, seeing as the little shits ditched him not long after their fourth bucket of beer. 

He turns to the other side of the bed, covering his face with a pillow as he feels the dizziness hit, he wanted nothing more than to just close his eyes and go back to sleep.

“Good morning Hyung,” he hears Hongjoong’s voice as well as the door opening “I’ll be heading to work in a bit but I made you breakfast to help with the hangover, I also have some pain killers for you.” Seonghwa took a peek at him and the younger man had put down a tray of what seemed to be soup as well as freshly brewed coffee on his desk.

“Thank you so much Joongie.” His voice was muffled due to his pillows, not really wanting to see the daylight again 

“No problem Hyung, you should be used to it by now, yeah?” Hongjoong lets out a chuckle before heading towards their windows, closing his blinds and pulling the pillow away from Seonghwa so he could see how he’s doing.

“You still owe me by the way,” he points out, attaching pain relief patches on to him because he knows that Seonghwa will have some body pain soon enough due to the alcohol “What for?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you called me at 1:30 in the morning to pick you up and I had to haul you up the stairs but that’s not all Hwa Hwa, oh no,” Hongjoong wiggles his finger, clicking his tongue while Seonghwa grew embarrassed over his drunken antics 

“You vomited all over me, just the little cherry on top of a sundae.” Hongjoong winks, making Seonghwa groan as he tries to pull him into a hug and apologize.

But Hongjoong puts a hand up to stop him “No hugs until you make it up to me, as of now, I dislike you.” he announces, hopping up from the bed and straightening his clothes, showing it off to Seonghwa, even twirling around 

“How would you rate this look?” 

The older’s tired eyes raked down his outfit, he was in a casual outfit, just a pair of dark wash jeans and a sweater over his button up that made him pop even more due to the various colors that swirled around the garment.

“You even curled your hair, are you trying to look cute for someone?” Seonghwa teases, reaching out for his cup of coffee, he always wonders why Hongjoong didn’t just become the barista for their café because what he makes is always so good but then again, he is a licensed teacher and their café is his side business while it was Seonghwa's full time job, taking on the role as a barista as well as the one in charge of the baked goods but he has a job on the side as well, turning a hobby of his into something of profit.

“I’m not trying to look cute for someone else, this is all for me.” he defends, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for his best friend to answer

“Well, you’re like an 8 out of 10 since it’s a good day.” Hongjoong gasps, trying to hit him with a pillow but Seonghwa stops him, reminding him that he’s holding a cup of coffee.

“I believe that I am a 10 out of 10!” he turns back to the mirror, cupping his own face as he made some cute expressions “Hongjoong, I’m the only 10 in this household.” Hongjoong just rolls his eyes at the bold statement before giving Seonghwa the reminders for that day.

“I have to get going so don’t forget to eat and take the pain killers, you have a scheduled meeting with Taeil-ssi regarding the taste-testing for an event and you also have a get-together with Hyunjin-ssi regarding a photography installation.” 

Seonghwa lets out a groan as he completely forgot about all the things that needed to be done that day, he certainly did not think of that before he went out to get a drink with Wooyoung and Yunho but the duo but they were just so damn persuasive.

“What time was that by the way? So I can call up Wooyoung regarding the desserts Taeil-ssi chose.” Seonghwa has certainly got up after those reminders, sitting on his desk and sipping on the soup that warmed up his system so he could get ready for the day.

All while Hongjoong cleans up a bit around his room, putting his dirty clothes inside the hamper and carrying them up his arms as he spoke 

“With Taeil-ssi, around 11, so if you happen to start at around 7:30 or 8:00, you can get some things done and even clean up a bit before opening, God knows what time Wooyoung and Yunho would come in and with Hyunjin-ssi, it’s after lunch, so you have some time to eat before going. I have to go now, okay? Have a nice day Hyung.”


	2. Autumn Morning

**“The dazzling sunshine shone through the window, don’t you wanna breathe in the cool, chilly air?”**

Hongjoong immediately broke into a smile as he parked his car on the lot provided in the school, he was happy to be back to teaching after their summer break, teaching language online wasn’t just the same as teaching students face to face.

He goes over to the backseat of his car to collect his belongings, as well as the container of brownies he baked the day before, which will be his treats for the elementary students he will be handling.

With those in hand, he began to walk towards the building his office is designated in.

He passed by all the students who were gathered into groups as they were most likely exchanging stories regarding their summer breaks.

There were new students being round up by some teachers to be able to show them to their classrooms, some were being dropped off by their parents and arriving through the school’s service vehicle.

“Good morning Mr. Kim!” he turns to one of his previous students who was now in his first year of high school

“Oh, good morning Serim, ready for the new school year?” Hongjoong asks, smiling a bit as they walk further down the halls, careful that he doesn’t bump into some students since it was a little crowded, like little birds gathering into their nests but it was students getting into their classrooms.

“Yeah but I’m bummed you’re not gonna be my art teacher this year.” the student expressed, making Hongjoong chuckle

“You’ll still see me down the halls and if you’re lucky, I’ll be your teacher next year, since I’m teaching sophomores too. Now, go on, look for your classroom and have a good day.”

Serim nods, scurrying off to the second floor where his classrooms would be and Hongjoong carries on his walk to the faculty office, excited to see his colleagues.

“Good morning!” he greets them happily before settling his belongings down on his desk, oh how he missed his little space over the summer.

“Good morning Hongjoong Hyung, you’re looking rather good this morning.” San compliments as he pulls him in for a hug as he wasn’t in the city for the entirety of the summer, going home to his hometown to de-stress, so he did miss him.

“Are you gonna try to ask Taeyong-ssi out?” he wiggles his eyebrows at him making Hongjoong gulp at the thought.

Lee Taeyong was a teacher strictly for the juniors and seniors, teaching an elective class for Photography and even running a club for it.

Hongjoong was his assistant during his internship years prior and one might say that he has a little crush on him ever since then.

“No, is it a crime to look good for myself?” he defends himself but the blush on his cheeks were evidence enough that San had struck something in him

“You should give it a try, it won’t hurt and you can get rid of your unrequited crush on Seongh-”

Hongjoong hushed him by shoving a brownie inside his mouth “Don’t say that out loud, I’m trying to forget about it but you keep reminding me.” he pouts, dusting the crumbs off his hands as San chewed on the fudgy chocolate

“You should try asking Taeyong-ssi out though, it won’t hurt and who would even dare say no to you.” He winks, hopping off the surface as he tries to get another square of brownie but Hongjoong slaps his grabby hands away

“You only get one, these are for my students.”

And with that the bell had rung, signalling that the period will be starting, so he takes everything he needed for that period as he made his way to the floor where he’ll be meeting the third graders he’s going to be handling.

He was thankful to only handle 2 levels, around 3 sections for the 3rd grade and 2 for the sophomores.

He pees his head through the door of the classroom, seeing the rambunctious children running to their seats and boy was he glad to see the new faces.

“Hello, good morning.” he walks inside the room, causing some of them to freeze for a moment before running to their seats while others were sitting up straight, it made Hongjoong chuckle as he puts his things down on the desk

“Don’t be too scared of me, I’m a nice teacher, okay?”

The redhead assures before he writes his name down on the board

“So, my name is Kim Hongjoong,” he pauses, spinning on his heels to see the eager faces of his students, some of which were looking at the batch of brownies he baked.

“But the boys can call me Hyung and the girls can call me Oppa, I’m going to be like your big brother, so no need to be scared when you have questions because I’ll help, okay?”

He hears a chorus of _“Yes Hyung and Yes Oppa”_ from the class before he went ahead to do roll call, asking them to raise their hand once their names are mentioned.

He takes hold of his class list and as he expected, he only had a few handfuls in terms of quantity but this is due to the private school wanting to give students the proper amount of attention.

He took the time to remember his students, they had their names sewed on into the uniforms but he also took note to remember them visual-wise and he could see that they were somewhat eager to be called but Hongjoong concluded that perhaps it was their first time seeing him, especially with his flaming red hair and colorful clothes.

“Alright, since we don’t really have much to do yet, would you like some snacks?” he pipes up and the kids nodded immediately, Hongjoong hums as he opens the container, passing through the rows of armchairs so they could have one

“One for every person, okay? The back row hasn’t gotten theirs yet.” he reminds when he sees Donghyuck almost take 2 pieces but with a pout and a sorry, he puts it back in the box.

While everyone was snacking on the baked good, he took the time to do a little introduction to the class, as well as providing them with the art kids that the school provided but Hongjoong wanted to make it more pretty and he ends up painting little designs on the case, with some help from Seonghwa, of course.

Hongjoong ended the class with the students being happy, proceeding to his next schedule and his whole morning was just that, doing roll calls, giving out treats, introductions and providing the students with what they will be needing.

Despite how repetitive it was, he was still as energetic as lunch time rolls around.

The teacher was making his way back to the faculty room, he didn’t have much to do that afternoon since his schedules for his highschool classes were packed in 1 day, so he was free to catch up with his fellow teachers.

“Oh, Mingi, San, hold on, I see Joong.” he feels his heart thump at the voice and he looks back to see his friends along with Taeyong who was approaching him, oblivious that the pair were giggling to each other.

“Hey Joong!” Hongjoong’s heart fluttered at his voice, he was smiling at him and he felt like he would melt into the ground

“Hey, Taeyong-ssi, I just got done with my class.” he acted calm,, hiding how nervous he was around him.

“Are you gonna have lunch too Joong Hyung? You should come with us.” Mingi invites him, the smirk on his face never leaving because he also knew of his tiny crush on Taeyong, thanks to San’s big mouth.

“O-Okay, I’ll just drop these off at the faculty room and- and I will be right back!” Hongjoong curses himself internally for rambling and stumbling on his words

“I’ll get the car started then, you coming Gi?” Taeyong asks the music teacher who shakes his head

“You and San go on ahead, I’ll accompany Joong.” Taeyong nods, walking back towards San while Mingi grabs Hongjoong’s belongings.

“You sounded so nervous there Hyung, calm down.” Mingi teases, walking right behind him as they make their way to the faculty room

“It’s just Taeyong-ssi,” he reminds before coming up with another side comment

“Whom you’ve had a crush on ever since we became teachers’ assistants.” 

Despite the endless teasing, Mingi still opens the door for him, greeting some of their fellow teachers inside the room as they carried the objects into Hongjoong’s little nook

“You can tease me all you want but I know you have a crush on Wooyoung.” Mingi rolls his eyes since it wasn't really a secret among them, well, Wooyoung was the only one who didn’t know.

“I have my reasons, he’s so cute and small, we’d make the perfect couple, he’s small and I’m tall.” he gushes proudly and this made Hongjoong smirk

“How about we call Wooyoung to let him know all about your praises.” he raises his phone up, scrolling to Wooyoung’s number and Mingi panics, taking his phone away before he could call him

“Very funny, come on, get your stuff so we can eat.”

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

Seonghwa had just finished plating up the desserts for a taste testing when Yunho and Wooyoung came to work.

He thanks Yongbok for all the help in terms of managing the front of the house while waiting for the pair to arrive and the younger tells him it wasn’t a problem, excusing himself to get back to the kitchen so he can check up on the cookies before he could clock out after the taste test and head to school.

“Morning Seonghwa Hyung!” Wooyoung greets him happily, kissing his cheek which made Seonghwa grimace

“You ditched me last night, you assholes.” he hits both of them at the back of their heads while Yunho pouts, throwing his and Wooyoung’s bags in their breakroom

“You’re so mean, woke up on the wrong side of bed or something?” Yunho asks, scanning his I.D on their cash register and sitting down on the spinning bar stool.

“You were all over some girl and I had a boyfriend to come home to.” The tallest among the three pipes up making Seonghwa roll his eyes since Yunho will literally do anything that San asks him to do because he’s that in love, so he turns his attention to Wooyoung who didn’t really have a reason to go home.

“How about you, where did you run off to, hm?” Wooyoung was about to answer and just in Yongbok walks out of the kitchen with a jar full of cookies and he gestures to him

“You did not, oh no, Bokie, come here.” Seonghwa wraps his arms around him, as if he wasn’t a college student

“How dare you defile my little angel.” he says dramatically and Yongbok just looks at Wooyoung, fearing that he’d be in trouble for fooling around with him.

“Hyung, you’re scaring Yongbok, it’s not the first time it happened and he likes it, strictly casual though, no strings attached.” the youngest among them blushes before nodding, earning a whistle from Yunho as Seonghwa releases him from his hug

“And I’m sure you don’t want any details, so I suggest you let Bokie go and don’t interrogate him even further because there is nothing romantic happening between us.”

Yongbok nods with fervor, him and Wooyoung just grew close at that point that it was all just fun and games.

Plus, he wasn’t ready to be in a relationship and is somewhat encouraging his Hyung to go for one of Hongjoong’s friends.

As they let Yongbok off the hook, the conversation diverted to Seonghwa who was texting their client regarding the taste testing, seeing as he was on his way.

“Where did you run off to?” Wooyoung asks, washing the tools he’d usually be using to make coffee, mostly espressos as that was what the café was known for.

“I think I drunk called Hongjoong again and he picked me up.” Yunho lets out a sigh at what he said

“Again Hyung?” Seonghwa nods, ever since he learned how to drink, Hongjoong became his go-to person whenever he was in a sticky situation and even to that day, as adults.

“You really should cut him some slack,” Wooyoung joins in while Yunho agreed

“Yeah, he’s been cleaning up after you since you were kids, you’re supposed to be the Hyung.” he continues while taking an order from Yunho and proceeding to brew some espresso for the americano.

“I didn't mean to call him last night, I was drunk and she was on speed dial.” he reasons out as a matter of fact

“Well, the least you can do is treat him for dinner or something, it’s his first day back on the job today.” Yunho suggests and this made Seonghwa remember that he did owe Hongjoong that.

“Well, he dislikes me as of this morning because I puked all over him when we got back here.” 

This made his friends groan in disgust and Wooyoung even went ahead and whacked him at the back of his head, much like what he did to them this morning

“You are nasty.”

“He’s quite patient with you though, if it was me in his position, I would have thrown you down the stairs.” Yunho points out and Seonghwa agrees

“He’s got a soft spot for me and I have a soft spot for him as well.” he proudly says and that’s when they bring up something that has also been looming over their heads for quite a while.

“What are you gonna do if he decides to date? Like, when he finds someone who he’s gonna be head over heels for.” Yunho nods, as it was a pretty good question and not to mention that San has shared that Hongjoong does have a crush on someone from the school.

“I don’t think he will, I mean, he’s never really dated anyone ever since we graduated and he’s told me that he’s not keen on the idea but if it makes you feel better, if we’re single by the age of 27, we will marry each other and we still have 2 years to go.” 

Wooyoung scrunches his nose at how immature it sounded but then again, it’s not his friendship, perhaps Seonghwa and Hongjoong just have a different type of friendship, seeing as they basically grew up together, went to the same school since they met and whatnot. 

Their conversation was cut short when Taeil had come in for the taste-test, he’s a dear friend to the Parks due to business reasons, hence why Seonghwa was put up to do part of the catering, in terms of the desserts at least.

They also took the time to catch up with each other since it’s been a while since they sat down with each other, had coffee and tasted some desserts, they were discussing the quantity and how much it would be as well as the costs.

Yongbok ended up joining in after Seonghwa called him as he’s taken the college student under his wing and even joked about leaving the café to him at times that he’s not around, of course, Wooyoung and Yunho took offense to this. 

During their discussion, Seonghwa’s phone started ringing, so he excuses himself for a bit as he answers it

“Park Seonghwa speaking.” he says with charisma and the woman from the other side of the line greets him, enthusiastic that she was able to reach him

“Mr. Park, are you currently home at the moment? I am driving over to the address provided as there are some matters I wish to discuss.” 

Seonghwa answers that he was and he thinks to himself that it might be some people who were picking up orders that he completely forgot about or they were going to discuss orders, much like what he was doing with Taeil.

“Sorry about that, let’s get back to it, shall we.” 

In the middle of their conversation, a woman had come in and in tow was a child, perhaps around the age of 5 and Wooyoung immediately coos at his cherubic face but she turns to where Seonghwa is and he stood up to greet her.

“I suppose you’re Mr. Park?” he nods, composing himself

“I’m Jung Yuri from social services,” she introduces, showing him an I.D to prove it and Seonghwa nods, preparing to further the conversation but a hurdle comes upon them.

“Appa?” the little kid looks up at Seonghwa, smiling wide as he points at him with bright eyes before he takes something out of the pockets of his overalls and showing it to him

“Appa!”

The little child squeals once more, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s legs and that’s when his friends’ jaws drop to the ground


	3. We'll Be Alright

**““Are you alright?” you noticed and asked me, “I’m fine,” I replied with haste.”**

Hongjoong was in the middle of catching up with his friends, having lunch together, getting some looks from his friends since he was sat next to Taeyong who was talking to him about the hidden places that he got to see while exploring more of Seoul during the summer and he opt to show Hongjoong all his shot.

And he even invited him to hang out at his place, wanting to talk more about the type of art the younger is into and to show him some of the pieces he’s also collected over the years.

Hongjoong was about to explode on the inside at the thought but he accepts, much to San and Mingi’s delight and he knows that they will be teasing him once they get the chance to be alone, knowing that they wouldn’t act up in front of Taeyong.

But their talk was suddenly interrupted when he got a call in the middle of finishing his drinks, he sees that it was just his Seonghwa Hyung and he expects the older to just check-up on him.

Making sure he doesn’t miss any meals since it was lunchtime and perhaps to tell him what their plan was going to be for dinner but he doesn’t expect his best friend asking for him to come back home, his voice was rather frantic and shaky which scared Hongjoong to say the least.

And with that Hongjoong was quick to excuse himself, his face carried a worried expression which alarmed his friends and he didn't even know what to tell them since Seongwa didn’t really explain what was going on.

“We can drive back to school, it sounds really serious.” Taeyong offers, unlatching his keys from his belt loop, as well as standing up from the booth so Hongjoong can get out

“Yeah, we’re finished eating anyway, plus, I’m sure you still have to get some stuff from your office.” Mingi spoke, finishing the remainder of his own drink while Hongjoong apologizes for the inconvenience despite the reassurance that it was okay.

As soon as they arrived back in campus, San opt to take Hongjoong’s belongings to his car so the older can head to the human resources office to get an emergency leave of absence slip.

It was the first day of school and he was already retrieving that but the staff was rather understanding and since he didn’t have any scheduled classes that afternoon, they permit it.

Hongjoong was already on his way back to their home and all he can think of is what could’ve happened that caused Seonghwa to sound panicked, it was unlike him to be that frantic, so something major must have happened.

He was fearful, did something happen in the café? Were their other friends safe?

He wanted to call him once more but then again Hongjoong didn’t want to get in trouble for using his phone while he was driving, so he opted to take various shortcuts so he could get home faster.

As soon as he got home, he burst inside the café, he saw Wooyoung and Yunho talking but there was no sign of Seonghwa.

The place was somewhat packed with customers so he let out a sigh of relief that they weren’t in any serious danger.

“Hey, where’s Seonghwa Hyung? Did something happen?” he asks the pair and they both looked at him with wide eyes, looking rather nervous

“Hyung, I didn’t know you’d get back so fast.” Yunho greets him, laughing nervously while Hongjoong raises a brow

“I swear to God if something happened upstairs-” 

“Hyung, how about you go on up, I’m sure Seonghwa Hyung really needs you right now.”

Wooyoung says with a soft smile, shooing him away so he can tend to Seonghwa and judging by how serious Wooyoung was.

Hongjoong knew there was something wrong, he can always tell when the younger is joking.

Hongjoong ends up excusing himself, jogging down the restricted hallway that leads to their staircase, it took some toll on his short legs but he needed to get up fast, he found the door to be unlocked so he didn’t hesitate to open the door.

“Hyung! Did something happen?!"

He skidded across the floor of their small living room where he saw Seonghwa was sitting, he appeared to be talking to someone yet the atmosphere was calm, everything was in their place.

He sighs, throwing his keys into their designated bowl

“Hyung, is everything okay?” he asks, approaching him further and that’s when he sees a woman and alongside her is a child.

He immediately blushes at the suddenness of how he entered the place

“I am so sorry, good afternoon.” he greets them politely and she nods, asking him to sit down as well and the younger immediately sits next to Seonghwa, giving him a look of question as to what was happening.

“We were waiting for you, Kim Hongjoong, was it?” he nods before his eyes wander to the child next to her, he can’t help but notice how he was smiling as he looked at Seonghwa and Hongjoong somewhat connects the dots but of course, he didn’t want to assume.

“My name is Jung Yuri and I work for social services,” she introduces herself

“How can we be of help?” Hongjoong asks, patting Seonghwa’s back because he can notice how uneven his breathing is

“Oh, what is your relationship with Mr. Park?” she asks, it wasn’t anything rude but rather needed it for information purposes.

“We live together and we’re very close friends.” he watches as she took note of this before asking another question.

“Do you happen to know Shin Areum?”

Hongjoong was a bit taken aback at the mention of her name since that was the name of one of his classmates who had dropped out eventually.

Even though it's been years, the name still toggles a memory since it was quite a shock when she suddenly stopped going to school entirely.

“I was with her in a few classes when we were in college but it’s been so long since I’ve seen her, did something happen to her?”

Hongjoong asks, worried as to what could have happened to her but he instantly knew that she couldn’t talk about it after gesturing to the little kid next to her, it made Hongjoong’s heart drop since it might be a heavy topic to discuss.

“I can take him to my room, keep him occupied with some art supplies,” Yuri looks at him with a confused expression

“Oh, do you have children yourself?” Hongjoong shakes his head

“I’m an art teacher, that’s why I- You get the picture.” he stops his words when he realizes he is beginning to ramble.

“Yeosang, why don’t you go with your Hyung there, he says you can go color.” she tells him and the raven-haired boy nods, hopping off the couch as he follows the strawberry-haired Hyung.

“Just let me know if you guys need anything, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Hongjoong smiles a little at Seonghwa before retreating into his room, it was small but he’s sure that the bright colors of his room will distract little Yeosang, not to mention the countless stuffed animals that he has received as gifts from Seonghwa over the years.

“Wow!” Yeosang’s eyes widen when they went inside the room, making Hongjoong chuckle at how easily he was won over

“So, what would you like to do?” Hongjoong puts him on his bed, helping him take off his shoes and he immediately rolls around on the bed, stuffing himself on to the stuffed animals that were piled in the corner

“Color please, Hyungie!” Yeosang giggles as he gets up, bouncing on the bed while he watches him take out an empty sketchpad as well as a box of crayons.

Hongjoong takes a seat next to him while the little boy plopped into his stomach, excitedly pouring out the crayons into the bed. 

Deep inside, Hongjoong wanted to join the conversation happening outside but at the same time, he needed to make sure Yeosang stays in his place and won’t eavesdrop on the discussion but then it was as if a lightbulb had turned on inside his mind.

“Yeosangie, are you hungry?” the little boy immediately looks up at him, nodding his head at the thought of getting a snack

“Well, Hyung made some brownies, would you like some?” Yeosang answers verbally this time, politely asking if he can have some and it made Hongjoong coo, ruffling his curly hair and putting some pillows around him as some sort of barrier so he wouldn’t roll off and get himself hurt.

Hongjoong slips outside of the room without being detected by Seonghwa even though their place was somewhat pretty open but then again, his best friend was too engaged in the conversation.

Despite what he did, Hongjoong doesn’t get a single piece of information and it frustrated him to say the least, so he just stuffs a brownie in his mouth before putting another one on a smaller plate for Yeosang.

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

At the end of the day, Little Yeosang was left under Seonghwa’s care as he is the only person Shin Areum had stated in her last letter.

Deeming that she had no ill will against Seonghwa for what had happened but she just couldn’t do it anymore.

She loves her baby very much but she knew she wasn’t emotionally strong anymore and she wanted Yeosang to have a good life, a life she couldn’t provide.

Seonghwa was overwhelmed at the thought that he has a son, one who will be legally under his care once his documents get settled.

“You okay?” Hongjoong asks, elbowing him as they cooked dinner together, it was quite early but Seonghwa had asked Yunho and Wooyoung to lock up after their shift since he was needed upstairs, his friends didn’t hesitate to say yes, assuring him that everything would be okay.

“I guess, it’s just a bit of a shock.” Seonghwa mumbles, Hongjoong can understand what he’s feeling since he’s just as surprised.

It was just that early morning that he was picking up his Hyung from a night of drinking and now, in less than 24 hours, they have a child under their care.

“Can you tell me what happened? I wanted to be there for you earlier but I had to keep an eye on him.”

Hongjoong hugs him from behind, something that was fairly normal between them and Seonghwa sighs, reaching out to pat his best friend’s head before he turns off the stove so he can look at Hongjoong as he tells him how it came to be.

“Turns out that I got Areum pregnant during a one night stand back when we were still in university,” he sighs, pinching his nose but Hongjoong tells him to go on, letting him know that he wouldn’t judge.

“I knew I was the first person she ever had sex with because she told me, hell, she told me she was on birth control when I retreated because I didn’t have condoms with me but then again there was still a small chance that she will get pregnant."

Seonghwa’s eyes immediately darted towards Yeosang who was napping on their couch, thumb in his mouth as he held onto one of Hongjoong’s stuffed animals, feeling a weight on his chest as he wondered how his life was when he was with his mother.

“She never told me anything but it’s the reason why she dropped out, she was kicked out by her family because of what I did and she raised him on her own, God, I feel so fucking bad.”

Seonghwa’s voice became shaky and to be honest, that was the first time Hongjoong ever saw him in that state.

“What happened to her Hyung?” he asked, genuinely curious why they’re only learning about Yeosang’s existence after 5 years.

“She took her own life, Joong, she wasn’t emotionally strong enough and she struggled to provide for him, she had left a letter, along with Yeosang’s documents in their apartment, she asked for them to take Yeosang to me, no matter what.”

Hongjoong feels a pit forming at his stomach at what happened, he couldn’t imagine how traumatizing it must have been for the child to find out his only parent had died.

“Was he, did he know?” Hongjoong whispers, gesturing to Yeosang as he squeezed Seonghwa’s shaking hand

“He was the one who found her, Joong.” 

Hongjoong feels his eyes water at this, Yeosang was a child who shouldn’t have been subjected into that

“What the fuck, how?” he feels his entire body grow cold as he pressed for answers

“He was dropped off by their neighbor after having a playdate, Joong, she planned on taking his life as well. Fucking shit.” Seonghwa was about to cry out of pure overwhelmness as well as fear at what happened and what could have happened.

Hongjoong calms him down, telling him that everything will be alright, they didn’t know about everything until that day, a whole 5 years. What happened has already happened and the best thing that they could do at that point is be there for Yeosang.

Seonghwa takes a peek over at Yeosang and so did Hongjoong, the little boy was still fast asleep but he’s gonna have to wake him up to eat dinner.

“It’ll be okay Hyung, you have me, okay? I’ll help you.”

Hongjoong made his way to Yeosang’s sleeping figure while Seonghwa set up plates on their little dining table

“Yeosangie, time to wake up and eat.” Hongjoong gently shakes his shoulder, taking his thumb out his mouth as he gave him little tickles so he’d wake up

“Appa made dinner, so let’s eat.”

Yeosang’s eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the lights as he cuddles the stuffed animal tighter

“Eat?” he asks and when Hongjoong nods, he immediately made grabby hands toward him and the redhead takes him into his arms.

“Appa.” he yawns as he looked at Seonghwa and the older immediately felt tongue-tied, he didn’t know what to say to the kid

“Appa okay?” Yeosang asks with a tired voice since he just woke up and Hongjoong sat him down on the chair and assures him

“Yeosang, Appa is okay, just eat your food so we can get you washed up.” 

The best friends agreed that Yeosang can sleep in Hongjoong’s room for the meantime, well, more like Hongjoong offered since he knows that Seonghwa was still adjusting to their new situation and with that it was settled.

After dinner, Hongjoong took care of Yeosang, asking Seonghwa to wash the dishes while he helps Yeosang get cleaned up and since it must have been a long day for the kid.

He immediately falls asleep once he hit Hongjoong’s bed, the art teacher tucks him in before heading out.

“He’s fast asleep Hwa Hwa, seemed to take a liking to my stuffed animals.” Hongjoong chuckles lightly while sitting down with him on the couch

“What are we gonna do?” Seonghwa immediately launches himself on to Hongjoong, burying his face on the crook of his neck

“It’s okay Hwa, we’ll do this together, I promise.” 

After some silence, along with Hongjoong stroking his hair like a cat to calm him down he decides to ask

“Would it be okay if I take him with me tomorrow? Get him to talk to the guidance counselor and also see if there’s something more I can do.” Seonghwa lifts his head from where he was hiding and Hongjoong wiped away his tears

“I’ll come, maybe I can try to register him in that school, so you could keep an eye on him.” Hongjoong nods before they went back to their original position, knowing that Seonghwa won’t calm down for a while.

“We’ll take baby steps, okay Hyung?”

“Joongie Hyung?” They both hear Yeosang’s little voice coming from the threshold of Hongjoong’s room

“Yes Sangie?” Hongjoong whips his head toward him and he saw how he was rubbing his eyes while holding on to a bunny plushie

“W-Want cuddle.” he stutters and Seonghwa removes himself from Hongjoong

“Hyung will be there in a bit.” And with that Yeosang nods before turning on his feet to clamber back to the bed

"He already likes you.” Seonghwa tells him “Well, I work as a teacher so,” he chuckles before smiling as he saw how tired Seonghwa also looked

“You should get some sleep, I’ll take care of Yeosang tonight.” he gives him a kiss on the cheek before going over to his bedroom, hoping that Seonghwa will be able to sleep but what he doesn’t know is that Seonghwa had snuck out of their place just a few minutes after Hongjoong closed his door.

“Why can’t you sleep, little one?” Hongjoong asks as he gets under the covers with Yeosang, who wriggles toward him and out of instinct, Hongjoong wraps his arms around him

“Mommy always cuddle and sing to me,” he says, playing with Hongjoong’s fingers as he was fascinated by the colors on his nails

“B-but Mommy not here anymore, c-can Hyungie sing for me?” Hongjoong was taken aback at this but he complied, he wanted to make sure that Yeosang would sleep soundly.

Hongjoong nuzzles into him before clearing his throat as he sings small excerpts just until Yeosang would fall asleep, even brushing his hair to soothe him.

_“It doesn’t matter what happens to us, I’m sure we’ll be alright.”_

His mind wanders to what their life is going to be like now that Yeosang has come into the picture but he thought of it as Seonghwa also doing his part and becoming more mature.

Some time has passed and he hears Yeosang’s soft snores, he looks down at the sleeping boy, giving him a kiss on the crown of his head before whispering to him.

“Everything will be alright little Yeosang, we’ll be alright.”


	4. Angel

**“I’ll be your morning star and you are my angel.”**

When Hongjoong woke up that morning, Yeosang had migrated all the way down to his tummy, using it as a pillow while he had his hand wrapped around Hongjoong’s thumb, he coos at the sight before he pats his bedside table for his phone, waking up before his alarm.

“Yeosang, time to wake up, Hyung is taking you to work today.'' The little boy whines a bit making Hongjoong sigh as he maneuvers his way into carrying Yeosang, feeling the little boy nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck to continue his slumber but Hongjoong has to get him ready.

He walks out of the room and into the bathroom, sitting Yeosang inside their bathtub and ridding him of his pajamas so he can give him a bath, not only to wash him but also wake him up with the warm water, not wanting to scare him if he uses a cold temperature all of the sudden.

“Seonghwa Hyung! Wake up please! I’m giving Sangie a bath already!” he hollers, kneeling over the edge of the tub as he washes Yeosang’s hair, using a vanilla scented shampoo since it was the only mild one they had for now

“I’m still sleepy Hyungie.” Yeosang rubs his eyes with both hands, struggling to keep his head up as Hongjoong lathers his body with soap

“I know little one but Hyungie has to take you to school, Appa is also coming, okay?” Hongjoong apologizes before making him lean his head back to wash off the bubbles that formed on his hair.

“Seonghwa Hyung! Wake up!” He calls out once more before he completely rinses Yeosang off, bundling him up in towels so he wouldn’t get cold, he sits him down on his bed while he takes out the first articles of clothing he can grab out of Yeosang’s suitcases.

“Can do it Hyung!” Yeosang pipes up, catching Hongjoong off guard “Sangie always do this.” he says, hopping off the bed as he made his way to where Hongjoong was crouching

“If you say so, Hyung is gonna shower and make breakfast, after getting dressed you can nap for a bit, okay?” Yeosang nods at his instructions and Hongjoong leaves the room with the door open, just in case Yeosang wants to nap on the couch.

He rushes back to their bathroom, he couldn’t take his time at that point because he needs to manage his time, seeing as he’s gonna have to cook for 3 as well as pack his own lunch and Yeosang’s too.

When he gets back to his room after a brisk shower, he finds Yeosang to be asleep on his bed.

He was thankful that the boy listened to what he had said because he can make breakfast with ease, without having to worry about keeping an eye on Yeosang.

He just wears a simple white button up shirt and pulls a large cardigan over his body to keep himself warm since the air had become chilly after the warm breeze that summer carried.

He doesn’t even bother styling his hair anymore, just letting it air dry since he’s still gonna be cooking.

When he gets out of his room, Seonghwa isn't out yet and Hongjoong groans, thinking that he must be in a deep sleep, he ruffles his hair with a towel as he enters his best friend’s room, not even bothering to knock anymore.

“Hyung, I’ve been trying to wake you up for-”

He immediately stops his words once he turns on the lights, he’d been berating Seonghwa for the past half hour and the little shit wasn’t even in their house, he lets out a scoff as he couldn’t believe what he just did.

He slams the door close as he marches his way into the kitchen to get started on breakfast, at least now he only has to make it for himself and Yeosang, so it should take some load off him.

Yeosang wasn’t fussy at all, when Hongjoong woke him up after he finished cooking, he just made grabby hands towards him and the older obliges, carrying him to their dining table and sitting him down, he watches how Yeosang’s face lit up at the food in front of him, as well as bouncing and clapping his hand when he sees Hongjoong pour banana milk for him.

It wasn’t long before they were leaving for school, he did look for Seonghwa in the café but he wasn’t there either

Hongjoong just sighs before he had a mini-crisis when he realized that he doesn’t have a car seat for Yeosang but he was filled with relief when Yeosang told him it was okay and he won’t touch any of the seatbelts in the backseat.

They talked for a bit during the drive, mostly Yeosang asking about his new Hyung’s job, if he’s gonna be going to school there too and more importantly where his Appa is.

As he pulls up into the school, Yeosang grows even more excited, especially when he sees all the kids his age and he scrambles off the car once Hongjoong opens the door but he makes sure not to stray away from his Hyung.

“Mingi!” Hongjoong calls out for his friend while they walk down the halls and he was rather glad to see him after a stressful morning.

“Good morning Joong,” he greets before his eyes fall on the little kid hiding behind his legs “Who’s this little one?” he crouches down to his size but the child just clutches further into Hongjoong’s pant leg

“Sangie, don’t worry, this is your Mingi Hyung, no need to be scared.” he says softly as Mingi gives him a bright smile

“Gigi Hyungie?” Yeosang looks up at Hongjoong with wide eyes before reaching out to touch Mingi’s outstretched hand

“Yeah, Gigi Hyung.” Mingi agrees before shaking his small hand and standing back up to talk to Hongjoong.

“Mingi, can you bring my stuff to the faculty room? I promise I will explain everything later, I just need to take Yeosang to the guidance office.” 

Mingi could see the rush on his Hyung’s face and he agrees, taking hold of his bag and this let Hongjoong lift Yeosang up

“Thank you so much Min, I’ll see you later.”

Hongjoong made his way further down the halls, getting some greetings here and there from his students, some even cooing at how cute Yeosang looks which made the little boy blush and hide his face.

“Oh Hongjoong, what brings you here?” San asks, telling the kids he was ushering to stay put “Oh crap, is this the little one?” he asks in a hushed tone while Yeosang was still clinging to Hongjoong

“We’ll talk later, okay? I just need to see Haeyon-ssi.” San nods, patting his back before gesturing to the students that they’ll be heading to the classroom now.

“Haeyon-ssi, do you have a moment?” Hongjoong knocks on the threshold of her open door “Of course, come in Hongjoong.” she puts away the papers she was just reading to assure her attention will only be on him

“I have a bit of a situation, this is my best friend’s son and I just want to ask if it’s okay if I leave him here, just for a bit.” Hongjoong asks, gesturing to Yeosang who was sat in his lap

“I would take him to my classes but I think it would be better if he stays here until I can do something.” 

Haeyon nods before reaching out to Yeosang who was nibbling on the sleeve of his sweater “Hello Yeosang, I’m your Haeyon Noona, I’m going to look after you while your Hyungie gets to work.” Yeosang immediately shakes his head, nuzzling into Hongjoong because he just wanted to be with him

“B-But I wanna go with H-Hyungie.” he stutters, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“I know baby but Hyung will be back right away, I wouldn’t want you to get bored, you can play with some of the toys here, I’m sure you’ll find something you will like.” Hongjoong hopes that it will entice him and although timid, Yeosang lifts his pinky finger up and the redhead smiles, wrapping their pinky finger together and he promises that he will be back, reminding him to be good.

“Will you be registering him here?” Haeyon asks, walking Hongjoong to the door while Yeosang had gone into the mini-playroom of the office

“Yes, my friend was supposed to take care of that but he’s rather preoccupied at the moment.” she nods at his explanation and Hongjoong explains that his papers were getting processed and that he’s only been with them since the day prior.

Haeyon asks him for the social worker that was working on Yeosang’s case, to try and contact them for Yeosang’s documents, as well as questioning them if he could be enrolled.

Hongjoong was beyond grateful for her help, telling her that he will bake her some treats as a thank you and Haeyon accepts the offer with a giggle.

Hongjoong was relieved that all of his classes went on smoothly, some kids were a bit difficult but they eventually calmed down after Hongjoong called them out. When he exits the classroom, he nearly screams and drops his belongings when Mingi appears in front of him

“Fu- Fudge! Mingi! You can’t just scare me like that.” he bit his tongue after a curse word almost escapes and he slaps the music teacher.

“I’m sorry but you owe me an explanation, San knows because of Yunho and Wooyoung is still leaving me on the edge.” Mingi stuffed his hands inside his pockets as he trailed behind Hongjoong.

“Who is that kid? I don’t remember you having a brother.” Mingi asks curiously as he follows him all the way back to the guidance office since he was sure that Yeosang is already missing him.

“Yeosang, well, Yeosang is Seonghwa’s son.” he scratches the back of his neck as he tells Mingi “No way, you guys adopted? Are you with Seonghwa Hyung now? What about your crush on Taeyong-ssi?”

Mingi bombards him with all sorts of questions just as they got to the guidance office yet Hongjoong has yet to answer.

“Hyung! You came back!” 

Yeosang drops everything he was holding as he runs towards his Hongjoong Hyung with open arms, he was looking cheerful as he saw him and the redhead chuckles, bending down and carrying him up his arms, feeling Yeosang give his cheek countless kisses, Hongjoong can’t believe how affectionate the child is despite only knowing each other for a day.

“Did you behave like I asked?” Yeosang pipes up that he did and Haeyon Noona played with him too.

“Hongjoong-ssi, I’ve spoken with Ms. Jung and she had emailed me his documents in terms of usage for school, however, I will be needing both yours and Seonghwa’s signatures since she did say that both of you are his current guardians.”

Hongjoong nods at her instructions, letting her know that he will be informing Seonghwa of the matters but she specified that Yeosang is allowed to start the next day with the kindergarteners and that his tuition will be discounted since Hongjoong is a teacher in that establishment.

“Thank you so much Haeyon, I owe you one. Well, I have to get going, gotta get some food into this little one.” he turns to Yeosang, poking his little tummy which caused him to giggle.

“Say bye bye, Yeosangie.” the raven-haired boy waves goodbye to her and then they were off to the faculty room.

Yeosang was full of delight and happiness because while he was being carried by Hongjoong, his Gigi Hyung was behind them, making funny face at him and poking his chubby cheeks that grew even fuller whenever he smiled.

He got flustered when he was called adorable by the other teachers in the faculty room and he instantly salivates at the contents of the lunch box that Hongjoong made for him.

“Eat up Sangie, Hyung made it extra special for you.” 

Mingi joined them as well, because Yeosang expressed that he wanted his Gigi Hyung to join them and Mingi happily accepted.

It wasn’t long before San came in after his own classes, he immediately squished Yeosang’s cheeks, making his lips turn into a pout

“Hello little cutie, I’m your Sannie Hyung.” he kisses his forehead before letting him get back to eating his lunch and he also joins them on Hongjoong’s table.

“Look at our Hongjoong Hyung, being a natural parent.” Mingi teases the redhead who was stuffing his face with food and feeding Yeosang once in awhile, even though the little boy whines that he can do it by himself.

“Well, someone has to, I’m 100% sure that Seonghwa Hyung is pretty overwhelmed.” San points out, not knowing that deep inside, Hongjoong was rather upset with him for disappearing on short notice and it saddens him because he knew exactly where he could have run off to.

“I am pretty sure that this little bug right here will be calling you his Daddy soon.” Mingi points out while Hongjoong just shakes his head

“No way, I’ll just be a Hyung for him, Hwa Hwa is his real dad.”


	5. Don't Wanna Cry

**“My other half isn’t here, so how can I live as one?”**

Wooyoung loves his Seonghwa Hyung very much, even though he always teases him, he loves him but the fact that he’s been staying at his apartment for the past week has been getting on his nerves.

To top it all off, he was beginning to run out of excuses whenever Hongjoong would ask them if they’ve seen Seonghwa, seeing as he’s the one taking care of his son.

“So, Hyung, you know how I like having you around and I love you very much but can you please just go home, we all know that Hongjoong is too much of a softie and will take you back.”

Wooyoung pleaded as he nestles himself on his beanbag, he couldn’t really sit on his couch because Seonghwa had been occupying it and the older didn’t even give him attention, not even a glance as his eyes were deadset on the video game he’s playing on Wooyoung’s console.

He finds his Hyung to be rather immature with how he's been acting but he also knows that Seonghwa is probably still in shock at the fact that he became a parent overnight.

He’s told his Hyung over a whole bottle of wine that it’s something he shouldn’t run away from, he even mentioned how Hongjoong has been worried sick about him and that he shouldn’t be scared since Yeosang is purely an angel.

So Seonghwa really should give parenting a chance, he’s told him that Hongjoong isn’t mad at him and that he merely wants him to come home but Wooyoung knows that deep down, Hongjoong is hurt due to his best friend’s actions yet he isn't voicing it out.

Wooyoung has tried hard to talk some sense into Seonghwa regarding the situation.

He’s been under the pressure a couple of times with Hongjoong but not once did he crack because as much as he doesn’t condone his Hyung’s actions, he wanted to give him the space to think about it because Yeosang did come as a huge surprise.

A knock on the door startles both of them but Seonghwa was quick to get back to his game while Wooyoung takes his bowl with him, sliding it on his kitchen counter on the way to the door, he wasn’t expecting Yongbok to come over nor anyone for the matter.

It must have been a delivery for a package that he ordered so he doesn’t bother looking through the peephole and boy did he regret it because when he opened the door, he was met with an angry looking Hongjoong along with a smiley Yeosang in his arms.

“Hongjoong Hyung! What brings you here?” he asks, trying to block him from entering the door

“I know he’s in here Wooyoung, where is he?” he demands while Wooyoung tries to change the topic into how Yeosang is really looking like Seonghwa’s son but Hongjoong wasn’t having it and he pushes past him.

“Seonghwa Hyung, I know you are in here!” Hongjoong wasn’t having it, Seonghwa needs to come home whether he likes it or not, even if it means dragging him out by the hair out of Wooyoung’s apartment, then so be it.

He doesn't care if Seonghwa is older and much bigger than him, he will drag him out if he doesn't cooperate.

“Yeosang, why don’t you ask your Wooyoung Hyung for a snack while I get your Appa.” Wooyoung giggles in delight as he takes hold of the cherubic boy.

It was as if all his fear towards Hongjoong disappeared since he likes taking care of children, having grown up with 2 younger brothers and babysitting on the side when he was in college.

“‘K-Kay Hyung.” Yeosang was timid at first but upon getting passed on to Wooyoung’s arms, he seemed to relax

“Sunny!” he babbles before tugging on to Wooyoung’s bright blonde hair

“Yes baby, he’s a little ray of sunshine.” Hongjoong smiles at him before letting them go off into Wooyoung’s small kitchen and his smile immediately drops into a scowl when he follows the sound of video games in the living room, where he suspects Seonghwa to be.

With both hands planted on his hips, he struts in front of the television, blocking the screen from him

“Hongjoong, move, I’m playing.” Seongwha mutters but Hongjoong just shakes his head as he firmly says no and Seonghwa rolls his eyes, dropping the controller as he abandons the on-going game unfolding on the screen.

“What do you want?”

Hongjoong was surely taken aback at the attitude he was showing “What do I want?” he puts a hand over his chest as he stares Seonghwa down, they’ve grown up together and he knows his in’s and out’s and his stubbornness was surely showing but Hongjoong knows how to put him in his place, he always does.

“Seonghwa, I want nothing more than for you to come home, I need help taking care of Yeosang, your son, if I may remind you.” he emphasized his words to drill it into his brain

“Joong, I can’t,” Seonghwa avoids his gaze since he was scared of looking at Hongjoong.

“Seonghwa, please,” the sound of exhaustion was evident in his voice, even if Hongjoong wanted to do it by himself for the meantime, he can’t force himself to, he was just as overwhelmed in terms of balancing his time as a teacher and being a pseudo-parent towards Yeosang.

Hongjoong has had enough, he loves Seonghwa, he’s been through all his immaturities that he can sweep under the rug but this wasn’t one of them.

This isn’t just him picking up Seonghwa from the club nor taking care of him because he has a nasty hangover.

No, a child is heavily involved in this and to top it all off, it’s Seonghwa’s child.

“You’re really testing my patience, aren’t you?” Hongjoong clicks his tongue as he was still appalled by his behavior and he lets out a sigh, pulling his sleeves up, running his hands over his hair and pushing it aside as if preparing himself.

“You asked for this.” he grumbles as he stalks toward Seonghwa, doing something the older doesn’t expect.

Seonghwa feels like the air in his lungs got knocked out when Hongjoong grabs him by the front of his shirt, throwing him down onto the carpet as he prepares to literally drag him out of the apartment.

“Hongjoong! What the fuck! Let me go!” Seonghwa screams at him because he could feel the carpet burn through his sweatpants as Hongjoong dragged him across the floor

“Joong! Let go!” the older flails his arms as he tries to crawl away from him, trying to find something to grab on to but Hongjoong is persistent.

“No, we are going home, whether you like it or not!” Hongjoong deadpans

"And if I have to drag you out of here like this, then so be it!"

He continues, completely unaware that Seonghwa had managed to grab his leg, which caused the younger to fall down on to the floor, causing him to hit his jaw right on the patch of the floor which didn’t have carpeting and this causes Seonghwa to panic, fearing that he might have hurt Hongjoong but at the same time he got rather scared when Hongjoong gets back up.

“You eat shit, Park!” he growls as he pulls Seonghwa by the back of his shirt before the older can even get up as he pins him down to the floor and situates himself on top of him.

“Hongjoong, get off!”

Seonghwa tries to push him away but Hongjoong crosses his arms, feeling at home as he made Seonghwa his own chair

“I am not getting off until you agree to come with us.” Seonghwa lifts his head up from the floor

“Us?” Hongjoong nods before Seonghwa gets the upper hand and rolls both of them over, their positions changing as Hongjoong was the one being pinned to the floor. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Yeosang wonders what could be happening to his Hyung and Appa, he was drinking some strawberry milk that Wooyoung gave to him but the ruckus coming from the kitchen was rather loud and it made Wooyoung wish that his friends didn’t destroy anything.

“Appa and Hyung playing?” Yeosang asks, his little legs swinging over the edge of the counter

“How about we go see what’s going on.” Wooyoung lifts him up from the surface as he thinks that perhaps their little scuffle will end once Yeosang is in the same room as them.

With Yeosang in his arms, Wooyoung shakes his head at the situation

“Listen to you two, quarreling like an old married couple.” he teases as Yeosang also laughs at the sight, Hongjoong was still pinned to the floor and Seonghwa immediately scrambles off him since the situation can be read wrong.

“Appa home?” Yeosang asks, wriggling out of Wooyoung’s hold so he can hug Seonghwa, the man freezes but he earns another look from Hongjoong which honestly scares him as it was something he’s never really seen.

“Y-Yes Yeosang, we’re going home.”

Yeosang immediately cheers as he kisses his Appa’s cheek while Seonghwa went ahead and carried him up, seeing as Hongjoong was still catching his breath on the floor.

“My car is outside Hyung, just get him strapped on the car seat while I get your stuff.” Seonghwa helps Hongjoong up before he started to head towards the door but he stopped when Yeosang lets out a worried questions

“W-Wait, Appa, what about Hyungie?” Yeosang asks, referring to Hongjoong, who had stayed behind for a bit.

“Hyung will be right down, Bubs,” he tells him but Yeosang pouts, putting his pinky finger out and that’s when Hongjoong understands “I promise, my sweet child.” 

This made Yeosang feel at ease and he wraps his arms around his Appa while they head out, leaving Hongjoong and Wooyoung alone.

“Thank fucking God.” Wooyoung lets out a loud exhale before he hugs Hongjoong “Thank you for getting him out of my apartment, Yongbok hasn’t been coming over because of Seonghwa Hyung and I missed our hangouts already.”

Wooyoung leads him to an extra room of his place where Seonghwa’s clothes were in, helping him pack them up

"And by hangout, you mean fucking and gushing about how much you like Mingi?" Hongjoong fires back, causing Wooyoung to whine, slapping his arm as the redhead chuckles, claiming that he's just stating facts.

"Just ask him out Youngie, I can feel your eyes boring at the back of his head whenever he visits the café, come on, even Yongbok is tired of your love-sick rants." 

“What did you two do in my living room? Yeosang asked what was happening.” Wooyoung tosses him some of the clothes that were strewn on the floor and changes the subject as he was too flustered to even speak about Mingi

“I dragged him off the couch and holy fuck my jaw hurts.” Hongjoong rubs his jaw that had been aching due to the fall, wishing that it wasn’t anything too serious because he knows Seonghwa will be apologizing to no end if something bad ever happens to him.

“Seonghwa Hyung is just scared and overwhelmed but I do hope that he warms up to Yeosang, he’s a sweet little angel.”

Hongjoong agrees with him, thanking him for giving Seonghwa a roof over his head even if he was quite invasive and letting him know that it was Yongbok who ratted him out because much like Wooyoung, he missed their nightly hang-outs and since the older also helps him with his school work at times.

Hongjoong throws his bag inside the trunk of his car and heads to the passenger seat since Seonghwa appears to be the one who will be drive

“Joongie Hyung come back!” he hears Yeosang scream happily once he gets inside and Hongjoong climbs over his seat to give Yeosang a little kiss on the forehead “Of course I would Bubs, I promised you, didn’t I?”

Hongjoong asked if he was being a good boy for his Appa and Yeosang answered confidently that he was.

Hongjoong puts on his seatbelt when Seonghwa told him that he’s gonna start the car, there was some awkward silence between them but it didn’t last long since Seonghwa was the first to crack, getting hold of Hongjoong’s hand during a red light

“You okay?” the younger nods, turning to him and patting the top of his hand, caressing it with his thumb “I’m sorry for going overboard but you weren’t listening to me.” 

“It’s okay, I deserved it for being an idiot, running away from all of this.” Seonghwa can’t help but notice that Hongjoong kept rubbing his jaw and that’s when he grew worried since it was his fault that Hongjoong fell on the floor

“Joongie, did Hyung hurt you?” he raises his hand up to hold his jaw, careful that he wouldn’t press on to it and cause more pain, just examining the area.

“I’m okay, maybe it’ll bruise but I’m okay, just glad you’re coming home.” 

A smile forms on Hongjoong’s lips and this time Yeosang decided to speak up from the backseat

“Appa, Hyungie has ouchie?” Seonghwa sighs “Yes Bubs, Hyungie has an ouchie but he’s okay.” Yeosang’s lips formed into an _“o”_ shape and he decides to give him an idea that could help

“Appa, put bandaid on his ouchie and give it a kissie!” 

That made the pair pull apart from each other, Seonghwa scrunched his face before turning back to the road as the light had turned green, while Hongjoong was trying to hide his blushing face.

“Hyung is okay, Sangie, no need to worry.” Hongjoong tells him but Yeosang just hums

“Hyung kiss my ouchie yesterday, so Appa should do the same to Hyungie!”


	6. Good Day

**“It’s too beautiful, a beautiful day, make it a good day.”**

Saturdays are always a blessing. 

Hongjoong gets to stay at home, maybe help a little at the café, just to catch up with friends all while Yeosang could sleep in until late but the little boy had woken up quite early after having a nightmare, crying softly as he clutched onto Hongjoong’s clothes. 

This it ended up with Hongjoong having to get up earlier than usual as he comforted the young boy in their living room.

Bouncing him on his hip while he pats his back as means of trying to help him go back to sleep, all while he could hear Yeosang’s little hiccups and sniffles, his pajama top getting damp due to the tears he'd shed which broke his heart.

“It’s okay baby, Hyung is here.” he whispers, he was still rather sleepy but he’d do anything to make him feel better, he wanted to make Yeosang happy after a tragedy he'd seen with his own, young eyes.

“H-Hyung a-and Ap-Appa not leave Sangie?” 

Yeosang says in between tears and hiccups when Hongjoong sits him down on the couch since his arms were starting to feel a tad strained as its been quite sometime since he started rocking Yeosang.

“No, no baby, we’re not going to leave you, okay?” Hongjoong cups his flushed chubby cheeks, wiping away the tears that had strewn down and giving him a kiss right over the maroon patch of skin at the corner of his eye, one which Yeosang called a flower petal 

“How about you watch some cartoons, would you like that Baby? While Hyung makes breakfast.”

Yeosang brings up the bunny plushie to his nose, sniffling as he tries to make out his Hyung’s gentle scent of delicate flowers and grapefruits.

“Yes please.” he mumbles under the plushie and Hongjoong stands back up, turning on the T.V. and looking for a suitable channel for the baby to watch 

“Just stay here while Hyung wakes up Appa and then I’ll make something to eat.” Yeosang nods and he lets his Hyung wrap him up in a warm, knitted quilt since the morning autumn air could be chilly and so Yeosang wouldn't feel alone, as the quilt also carried Hongjoong's gentle scent.

Hongjoong decides to check their calendar to see if Seonghwa had anything scheduled for that day and his hunch was right because he had a rescheduled meeting with Hyunjin.

At the same time they were gonna check the location for a wedding photoshoot, he also checked who would be working for the cafe that day, thinking about wanting to help out while Yeosang could occupy one of the seats and do his modules.

He makes his way to Seonghwa’s room, opening the curtains to let the natural light come in so not only does Seonghwa get sunlight but the houseplants as well, he proceeds to lift the covers off his best friend who stays unfazed for the most part 

“Good morning Hyung, time to wake up and help me with breakfast.” he says cheerfully, poking Seonghwa’s puffy cheek, doing so just to be annoying.

“Hyungie,” he drags out but ends up letting out a squeak when Seonghwa grabs his wrist, not only to stop his poke but also pulling him into his bed, engulfing him as he tangles their limbs together 

“Hyung! Not so rough, my jaw still hurts!” Hongjoong scolds but Seonghwa just lets out a whine before kissing his cheek and nuzzling into the crook of his neck so he could fall asleep again.

“Hyung, come on! I have to make food for Yeosang.” Hongjoong wiggles out of his grip even though Seonghwa was holding him rather tightly, scrambling up on his feet as his large shirt fluttered over his exposed thighs 

“I’ll be out in a second, Joongie.” Seonghwa’s voice was much more huskier and deeper since he just woke up.

“Alright, 5 minutes and if you’re not out by then, I will drag you out.”

Hongjoong threatens playfully, turning his back on him as he plans to head back outside but Seonghwa calls for him once more 

“Yes Hy-”

A dark chuckle pills the room and it took Hongjoong a couple of seconds to realize that Seonghwa had thrown his pillow at him, even flipping him off before rolling over and cocooning himself in his comforter 

“You are such a child.”

As expected, it turned into Hongjoong multitasking as he made breakfast but he was grateful that Yeosang waddled over to him.

He thought that he wanted something but he ended up asking if he could help and Hongjoong tasked him to pick off the leaves from the strawberries which made the child happy, claiming that he loves strawberries.

“What milk would you like today baby? We have banana milk, chocolate milk, and even some strawberry milk too!” Hongjoong asks when he puts Yeosang down on their dining table after washing up 

“Strawberry please.” Hongjoong knew that was going to be his answer, yeah, that’s definitely Seonghwa’s child.

That’s when Seonghwa finally came out of the room, pulling a shirt over his head while his hair was still sticking up in different places 

“Good morning to you.” Hongjoong greets while he was putting some food in Yeosang’s plate 

“Appa! Morning!” Yeosang pipes up and Seonghwa smiles dopily, bending down to give his forehead a kiss 

“Were you good for Hyung?” he asks, also giving Hongjoong a good morning kiss on the cheek before sitting down, failing to see the blush spreading in Hongjoong’s face.

“Well, Yeosang is a good boy, unlike his Appa.” Hongjoong teases while also getting him a glass of strawberry milk.

“So, do I have something to do today?” Seonghwa asks, digging into the delicious breakfast

“Yes, you have a rescheduled meeting with Hyunjin-ssi and you are going to be checking out locations for a wedding shoot.” Hongjoong points out while he stuffs his cheeks with rice

Seonghwa whines as he detested outdoor shoots, considering that they will be against the elements.

“So, where is this shoot gonna be?” 

“The iris garden.” Hongjoong gasps, since it’s been a while since he’s been there “Oh Hyung! Can we come? I’m sure that Yeosangie will enjoy the fresh air!” Hongjoong enthused and Seonghwa smirks 

“Yeosang or you?” 

This earns him a light slap to the arm as he pouts before drinking his coffee “I’m sure Yeosang would love it, we won’t get in your way, I’ll just take him to one of the fields.” Hongjoong pokes at Yeosang’s tummy which made him giggle before he looks up at his Appa with puppy dog eyes 

“Yes please, Appa can we go too?”

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

After Seonghwa’s meeting they parted wa ys to have lunch before they headed to the location. 

Seonghwa picks up Hongjoong and Yeosang from a department store since Hongjoong wanted to get him more clothes.

Coincidentally, the teacher had bumped into San and he decided to tag along as he didn’t really have anything to do and would love to come over at their café afterwards to surprise his boyfriend.

They walk along the beautiful garden with Yeosang in San’s arms, he would pepper Yeosang with kisses from time to time which just made the little boy grimace.

“Hyunjin, were you waiting long? I have some baggage with me.” 

Seonghwa jokes, gesturing towards Hongjoong, San, and Yeosang who were leaning over the wooden bridge because Yeosang wanted to see if there were any fish swimming under and piping up whenever he sees the golden colored koi fishes.

“That’s okay, the client isn’t here yet but it’s better that we got here early.” Hyunjin smiles before pulling him aside, sitting him on the stone benches 

“How are you holding up?” 

“Honestly, still in shock but I’m taking baby steps, Yeosang isn’t that bad, quite an angel.” he breathes out, eyes lingering on Yeosang as he spoke 

“Hey, at least you have someone to help you with him, it’s good that you’re bringing him out too because it’ll give you time to bond afterwards.” 

Seonghwa nods, he’s thankful for the fact that Hongjoong understood that he wasn’t all that ready and that he was taking the reins in terms of taking care of Yeosang even though he wasn’t really his responsibility.

While Seonghwa was busy with a client along with Hyunjin, San and Hongjoong took Yeosang to the flower field, each of them had his hand in theirs as they walked down the stone path.

“So, I heard that he ran out on you for a week,” San sparks up the conversation which made Hongjoong frown 

“Yeah, we had a little scuffle in Wooyoung’s apartment because I was literally ready to drag him out by the hair.” 

Hongjoong relays to him how eventful that day was, since they had to go to the hospital after that.

Thank God, Hongjoong’s jaw wasn’t broken or dislocated. 

The bruise caused quite an alarm to the other teachers but Hongjoong told them it was just an accident, he didn’t specify it, only telling Mingi at first.

“I get it, it must have been quite the shift for both of you,” San lets go of Yeosang’s hand, letting the child run towards the beautiful lavenders, in awe at how pretty they were. 

The pair decided to sit down on one of the benches, telling Yeosang to not stray away while he crouched down at the edge of the field, picking up the flowers that had snapped off their stems.

“Well, it’s not something new for you but for Seonghwa Hyung,” he trails off as he twirls a stalk of lavender in his hand that Yeosang had given to him after finding out that it was his San Hyung’s favorite color.

“Maybe it’s a wakeup call for Hyung though, perhaps he will cut down in terms of drinking, going to bars and whatnot.”

Hongjoong shivers at the memories of Seonghwa vomiting all over him and all the times he'd woken up at ass o'clock in the morning to pick him up.

“Hopefully, I mean, not completely because he deserves his fun too but he should keep in check since he couldn’t just leave all the responsibility to you.” 

Hongjoong nods at the younger’s statement since he’s seen it all for the most part, having been in the same university as them. 

San has seen how much Hongjoong has taken care of Seonghwa throughout college and even in post-college, he’s the only one who knows.

Mingi also knew since they were friends even back then. 

A lot of people that were close to them knew that most of Hongjoong’s relationships never really workout because all the people he’d dated always grew jealous of his relationship with Seonghwa, even if it was completely platonic.


	7. Sweet Talker

**“You allured me with such sweet words, you made my heart flutter with your clear eyes.”**

“Have a good day, both of you and I will see you later.” Seonghwa helps Hongjoong with his stuff before unbuckling Yeosang from the car seat and putting him on the ground, fixing the coat over his uniform

“Hey Joong,” the teacher hums as he helps Yeosang put on his backpack “Dinner’s on me later, okay?” Hongjoong nods, asking what the occasion was.

Seonghwa just picks Yeosang up from the ground as he blows raspberries into his cheek, making him burst into giggles as he screams about how it tickles.

“Yeosang’s papers came through earlier, Ms. Jung called me,” Hongjoong smiles before pulling him into a hug because he can see the fear in his eyes at the thought that he’s a legal parent now and Hongjoong is also Yeosang’s guardian.

“That is good news, isn’t it?” he pinches Seonghwa’s cheek as he chuckles, opting to say something more but a small voice comes to disrupt them.

“Yeo Yeo!” the pair turned their head towards one of Yeosang’s classmates and they saw how their little one immediately lit up

“Good morning Hongjoong-ssi!” the kid greets him, bowing politely

“Hello Taehyun, are you here to take Yeo?” the little kid nods, hair bouncing a bit and Seonghwa puts him down

“Go on Baby, I’ll see you later.” Hongjoong says and the little boy puckers his lips, making Hongjoong coo, so he bends down, letting him give him a kiss on the cheek

“Appa too!” he announces after giving his Hyung a big smooch “Okay, have a good day today and be good.” Seonghwa says, poking his nose before letting him kiss his cheek, repeating what he did to his Hyung.

And with that he runs off with Taehyun as he waves at them, saying goodbye as they assimilated with the other kids in their grade

“Bye Baby! Hyung loves you very much!” Hongjoong yells out like a proud parent, while Seonghwa just looks at him fondly, he couldn't help but look at his best friend with so much love in his eyes.

Hongjoong turns his attention back to Seonghwa who was still looking at him with adoring eyes “So, what did you want to tell me?” he asks, stuffing his hand inside the pockets of his coat

“Well, I just wanted to thank you Joong, for being so patient and for taking care of Yeosang even though he isn’t your responsibility and of course, agreeing to be his guardian.” 

Hongjoong faintly blushes and he saw that Seonghwa was too, he wasn’t sure if it was due to being sincere of the cold but he’s 100% that it’s because they were both flustered about the whole ordeal, seeing as it became somewhat another step for them in their friendship.

“Don’t worry about it Hyung!” he enthuses, cupping his Hyung’s cheeks which harmed his hands a bit as he turns his head from side to side.

It made Seonghwa laugh lightly and ask what he was doing but at the same time keeping Hongjoong's hands where they were by putting his own hands over them

“Nothing, I just noticed how cute you are when you blush.” 

“Am not!” Hongjoong hushes him, squeezing his cheeks together, causing Seonghwa’s lips to form into a pout before his expression turns somber and Hongjoong lets him go, smiling shyly up at him.

“Joongie, I’m still so scared, I have no idea what’s it like to be a parent.”

Hongjoong tilts his head before hugging him, rubbing his back in a soothing manner before looking up at him

“No one really knows what it’s like to be a parent, we’ll just go wherever it takes us and figure it out.” He shrugs, pulling away from him but in turn, Seonghwa pulls him in again, nuzzling his face into his watermelon-scented hair 

“Thank you Joongie, I know I am quite a handful but I promise that I will meet you halfway with taking care of Yeosang.”

Hongjoong feels a shiver run down his spine as Seonghwa wraps his arms around his waist tightly, almost hoisting him up even and he just melts into his hug, knowing how much he needed his comfort at that point of time.

“I’ll always be here for you Hyung, we promised each other that.”

As they parted ways that morning, Seonghwa drove back to their cafe and Hongjoong carried on with his day.

Turning up with his classes, going to their first term meetings, getting his lesson plans approved and even checking up on Yeosang when he had some time to spare during their mid-morning break, he could see that he was making friends even though he was a little shy.

He doesn’t even realize that lunch has finally rolled around and he went out of the classroom to see Mingi already waiting for him outside his classroom, inviting him to eat with them, along with San and Taeyong of course. 

There were endless teasings between the two of them as they made their way to the 2nd floor, Mingi teasing him about his little tug of war in terms of his crushes on Seonghwa and Taeyong while Hongjoong uses Wooyoung against him, threatening him that he could very well tell Wooyoung about his not-so-subtle crush on him.

“Hey Joong, how’s the whole parenting coming along? Yunho told me something major happened this morning.”

San asks and Hongjoong nods, explaining how his papers had come through and that Seonghwa had been appointed as his parent and Hongjoong was also his legal guardian.

“Everything is sort of okay but there’s still some doubt for Seonghwa,” he says after swallowing his food

“I know he’s still a bit freaked out but believe me, I am too.” he expresses and Taeyong puts his hand on top of his making the younger’s heart skip a beat but he kept his composure.

“It’s going to be okay Hongjoong, it’s a big shift on your lives but I know you’ll pull through, you’re already a great teacher and I bet you’re also being a good parent to him.”

Hongjoong can’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach, there’s just something calming about how Taeyong was speaking to him.

Heswore he can listen to him for hours, as far as he can remember, he’s always so compassionate, pleasant and he swore that when he first met him.

He thought he was going to be rather strict due to his intense gaze but he was the opposite of that.

It’s why Hongjoong ended up developing a crush on him throughout the years, he even vouched for him when he found out that there were plans of hiring Hongjoong after he took his licensure exams.

Their lunch break finally came to an end and Hongjoong excused himself, ready to go back downstairs but Taeyong caught up to him just before he could turn the corner.

“Hongjoong, hold on,” he grabs on to his arm, making him almost stumble but Taeyong catches him just in time and the both laugh at it

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask this for quite some time but you’ve been busy with Yeosang and all but,” Hongjoong swallows a lump on his throat, he feels his heart shaking on the inside

“Would you like to have some coffee with me? You can choose when and where.” Taeyong smiles softly while Hongjoong wants to slam himself against a door.

“C-Coffee?”

he covers his mouth after stuttering, cursing himself on the inside

“Yes, from the looks of it, you’ve been so stressed these past few weeks and I’d love to catch up with you, we didn’t really have the time to do so when we first got back.”

Taeyong pushes a lock of Hongjoong’s hair away from his face that covers his eyes.

“So, what do you say? Coffee and desserts this weekend, we can do it at your café if you need to look after Yeosang.” 

Hongjoong finds himself nodding rapidly at his offer, not even really processing it as he was growing nervous

“Yes, yes, I would love that Taeyong-ssi.” 

Taeyong laughs lightly at how cute he looked, telling him to just call him Hyung since they’ve known each other for quite some time now.

Taeyong ends up walking him back to his faculty room and even into his first class for that afternoon, Hongjoong was calm on the outside but on the inside he was screaming his lungs out.

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

As the day ended, Hongjoong could still feel the butterflies in his stomach and he keeps repeating it in his mind as he waited for Yeosang’s club activities to end.

He was just sat outside on the bench, scrolling through his phone as well as texting Seonghwa that he should start making his way to pick them up.

It wasn’t long that he was alone as Mingi came out of the building as well, since it was San’s turn to assist with the meeting for the music club, so he got to get out earlier.

“Mingi! I have something to tell you! Oh my God!”

Hongjoong bounces off the bench, running towards his friend like a child as he held both of Mingi’s hands and the taller man could feel how cold they were and he instantly knew Hongjoong has been nervous about something

“Woah there, Hongjoong, you’re cute but the only short person I would date is Wooyoung.” Mingi tells him and Hongjoong immediately drops his hands at the realization that the music teacher might read the situation wrong.

“No! I wasn’t gonna confess to you!” Mingi sighs in relief, earning a slap from Hongjoong

“Hongjoong, you are a handsome man but my heart belongs to that spicy blonde.”

Hongjoong only uses that as leverage to tell his friend that he doesn’t have the balls to ask Wooyoung out.

“When I have the courage, I will ask him out.” Mingi assures, making Hongjoong scoff

“Good luck, you’ve been pining for years.”

“You’re quite the hypocrite, crushing on Seonghwa and Taeyong for years.” Hongjoong just laughs, waving his hand

“And what if I tell you that Taeyong and I are going out for coffee this weekend?” The taller man’s eyes went wide as he stood up

“You’re lying!”

Hongjoong just smiles cockily “I have never lied in my entire life, Mingi Pingi!” he flips his non-existent long hair as he sits prettily on the bench

“Look at you, finally getting some dick.” Mingi high-fives him as Hongjoong proudly smiles, hiding his face afterwards because he felt another blush coming in from thinking about how their weekend would go.

“But, if it progressed into something more, how are you going to tell him that your number one priority is Seonghwa, well, Seonghwa and Yeosang now.” Hongjoong just hums as his smile falters since he never really thought of that at the moment.

“You should put yourself out there Joong, you’ve been single since college, just this once, try to pursue something, you can be there for Yeosang and Hongjoong but also do something for yourself.”

“I can try but-” Mingi puts a finger on Hongjoong’s lips as he shakes his head

“No buts, if nothing happens between you and Seonghwa, if it stays unrequited, eventually, he’ll have a family of his own and perhaps he won’t be dependent on you anymore and you won’t be depended on him too.”

Although it hurt, Mingi is right, him and Seonghwa were just best friends, plus, he’s probably not even Seonghwa’s type so the thought of them getting together was far too impossible.

So it might be best if Hongjoong kept his feelings to himself as he doesn't really want anything bad to happen to their friendship, seeing as they've built it for years.

“I want to see you happy, Joong, and if Taeyong wants something more and wants to be with you, no more second thoughts, okay? Say yes.”


	8. Almost

**“I wouldn’t know where to start; sweet music playing in the dark, be still my foolish heart, don’t ruin this on me.”**

Hongjoong was pacing back and forth around his bedroom as he thinks about what to wear, he was still in his bathrobe, skin care all done and his hair tousled and fluffed but he seems to be struggling with putting an outfit together. 

He goes through his wardrobe once more, picking out pieces he deems good and throwing them on the bed where Yeosang was, already dressed up as he colored, waiting for his Hyung to finish so they can go and do something for the day.

“He’s going to be here any minute now and I’m still not dressed.” Hongjoong says to himself, he couldn’t decide whether he should wear a lax outfit or if he should step it up and wear something casual, they were just gonna grab some coffee but then again, he isn't sure where Taeyong could whisk him away too and he wanted to look good for whatever he will be tackling.

After looking at all the clothes laid on his bed, he grabs a black turtleneck shirt as well as a beige trench coat, putting them over his body in front of the mirror before turning back to Yeosang who lifts his head up upon being called 

“Does this look good Baby?” he asks the 5 year old boy who was just minding his own business, but at that point, Hongjoong was desperate and kids don’t lie.

“Yes Hyungie!” Yeosang answers innocently and with that Hongjoong chuckles, thanking him before he puts on some black pants and he pulls the long-sleeved shirt over his body, smoothing it down and he turns from side to side to ensure that it looks good before he puts on his shoes.

Once he was finished, he had some time to spare as Taeyong told him he got caught up in some traffic but he estimated that he'll be at their place in less than 15 minutes. 

That's when he decided to put some peachy blush over his cheeks because he liked how it highlighted his cheeks and plus, he looks cuter with it on and Taeyong also thinks so, he puts a light layer of tint on his lips and he doesn’t bother to put on his contact lenses since he liked how his wire-rimmed glasses tied up the look, along with a beret. 

“Why are you getting all dolled up Joongie?” 

The redhead drops his tube of tint as the sound of Seonghwa’s voice, he didn’t hear him come back up so he figured he needed something.

“I’m not, isn’t this how I usually look?” Seonghwa just chuckles before taking a seat on the bed, making Yeosang bounce up a bit “Sangie, why is your Hyung making himself extra pretty today?” he asks his son who climbed up on his lap 

“Where are you two going by the way?” he asks, eyes still locked on to Hongjoong’s reflection as he continued to dab the red product on his lips.

“We are just going to the park, Hwa Hwa.” Hongjoong lies, he didn’t particularly want to tell his best friend that he’s going out on a date because he knows that a row of teases will come soon after that but Seonghwa knew something was up as he looked down at Yeosang.

“Alright, since I can sense your lies, Yeo, where are you and Hongjoongie going?”

That’s when Hongjoong felt his heart rate spike up, he’d been rambling to Yeosang about being excited to go on a date with Taeyong because he didn’t have anyone to talk to the night before and he hopes that Yeosang didn’t even process what he’d been saying.

“Hyungie and Tyong Hyung are going out.” Yeosang tells Seonghwa without any mercy and Hongjoong just bites his lower lip “Oh, is that so?” The older raises a brow and that’s when Hongjoong stood up from his little vanity, taking Yeosang in his arms 

“That’s enough with the interrogation, we should get going now, bye Hyung!” Hongjoong announces this but Seonghwa is quicker than him as he blocks the door, not allowing his best friend to get out.

“I didn’t know you were starting to date again Joongie,” Seonghwa comments and Hongjoong can only purse his lips into a thin line before he ducks over Seonghwa’s arms to get out of the room 

“I wouldn’t really call it a date, more of just catching up.” He mumbles, looking down at his feet, voice growing small and shy “Joongie, it’s okay, I just wished you would’ve told me and I could have taken care of Yeosang today.” 

Hongjoong shakes his head as Seonghwa tilts his face up “I don’t mind taking him with me, Hyung, Taeyong said it’s okay.” He puts Yeosang down on the floor as he retrieves the child’s coat from the rack 

“Taeyong? The Taeyong that you had a crush on when you were a teacher’s assistant?” Hongjoong blushes, evident as the once peachy blush on his cheeks had become red and he stutters as he confirms that it’s the same Taeyong.

“Well, have fun but not too much fun, since Yeosang is with you and all.” Seonghwa gives him a kiss on the cheek before crouching down to give his son once as well 

“Be a good boy, okay? Appa will buy some ice cream and we can watch movies together tonight.” Yeosang nods, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s neck to give him a hug. 

At that point on, Seonghwa had grown accustomed to Yeosang being an affectionate child, Seonghwa himself really liked skinship already and this doesn’t faze him that much, especially since he always shared quite an intimate skinship with Hongjoong.

They’ve always slept in the same bed when they used to have sleepovers and it wasn’t a surprise that he would wake up to either holding Hongjoong or being the one who’s held. 

It grew even more when they moved in together, months after opening their café and Hongjoong always found himself scampering to Seonghwa’s room whenever the rain was harsh or when there’s a lightning storm as the younger was scared of those and Seonghwa was quick to give him the comfort he needed.

Seonghwa knows that if it happens to rain, Yeosang is going to be in the picture from that moment on and it made him think that perhaps it was time to get a bigger bed.

  
  


**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

“What would little Yeosang like?” Taeyong asks the raven-haired boy as they sat inside the cat café, it wasn’t in their initial plan but they couldn’t resist Yeosang’s cuteness when he plastered his face on the window upon the sight of a sleeping black cat on the other side of the glass, gasping at how cute the animals were and begging to go in so he can pet them.

“Just get him some iced chocolate Hyung,” Hongjoong says, sitting next to the little boy “And strawberry cake!” Yeosang says excitedly which made Taeyong chuckle 

“Yeosang, what do we say?” Hongjoong reminds him and Yeosang smiles shyly when he realizes it wasn’t very polite of him.

“Strawberry cake please, Tae Hyung.” Taeyong just ruffles his hair before turning to Hongjoong “And what about you Joong?” The redhead tore his eyes away from Yeosang as he looked up at Taeyong, only for them to lock eyes 

“A strawberry latte please,” Hongjoong takes out his wallet to get his card out but the older stops him from doing so “It’s on me Joong, I asked you out, didn’t I?” Hongjoong insists that he’ll pay half but it falls upon deaf ears when Taeyong spun on his heels to get to the counter and it made him sigh but at the same time smile.

“Hyungie, look! She likes me!” Yeosang tugs on Hongjoong’s shirt so he could see the cat that had perched itself next to Yeosang who was timidly petting her, a little scared that she might strike him if he does something wrong.

“Would you like to hold her?” The young boy nods and Hongjoong delicately picks her up, gently placing her on Yeosang’s lap and she instantly purrs, curling up in Yeosang’s lap and Hongjoong decides to take a photo of the cute scene.

It wasn’t long before Taeyong came back with a tray of food and drinks “Ice chocolate and cake for little Yeosang,” he places the plate and cup in front of the little boy who immediately says thank you “And a strawberry latte as well as chocolate waffles for Joong.” 

The younger thanks him for it while Taeyong takes a sip of his iced americano “I know you have a cafe but I figured you didn’t want to be under the watchful eyes of your best friend and other friends.” He points out, making Hongjoong laugh but he agrees, he would probably be more of a mess when he’s under their gaze.

“Hyung! Eat!” Yeosang shoves a spoonful of cake in Hongjoong’s direction which made Taeyong coo at how considerate and sweet he was 

“How are you liking the school Yeosang? Are there any kids being mean to you?”

“I like it Tyong Hyung but I don’t like waking up early.” He spoke in a pout which made both of them laugh 

“I made lots of friends and they know Hongjoongie Hyung and they said he’s cool and nice,” Taeyong nods in agreement, taking a glance at Hongjoong was had started to eat his waffles.

“But I told all of them that Hyungie is only my Hyungie.” Yeosang announces before taking a mouthful of cake which causes the frosting to get all over his mouth and some even on his cheek.

“Well, you don’t happen to mind in terms of sharing your Joong Hyung, right?” Taeyong quizzes and this caused Hongjoong to drop his fork on the plate, creating quite the clatter.

“Hongjoong Hyung belongs to me and Appa, Tae Hyung can’t have him too.” Hongjoong chokes on his food and immediately grabs a napkin “You say a lot of stuff for a 5 year old Sangie.” He laughs nervously while wiping away the frosting on Yeosang’s face but at the same time it was a way for him to make the child hush.

“Oh, are you and Seonghwa together?” Taeyong asked the already flustered Hongjoong 

“No, not at all, we’re still just best friends, I promise.” Taeyong sighs in relief as he takes Hongjoong’s hand in his 

“Then you don’t mind if we call this a date, right?”

Before Hongjoong could answer, Yeosang had stood up on his seat and he used his frosting-covered spoon to slap Taeyong’s hand away.

“My Hyung!” 

Hongjoong was beyond embarrassed at that point and he apologizes to Taeyong “Joong, it’s okay, I promise.” Taeyong cleans his hand and he has to be honest, this was the first time he was scared of a 5 year old, especially since the said 5 year old was glaring at him while he clambered onto Hongjoong’s lap, as if he was protecting him.

“Not take Hyung from me.” He says, spreading his arms out to guard Hongjoong, this just made the younger teacher blush and hide his face while Taeyong raises his hands up in surrender.

“I won’t take your Hyung but can I get a kiss?” Taeyong shoots Hongjoong a soft smile but Yeosang shakes his head, taking hold of his Hyung’s hands and wrapping them around himself 

“Hyung’s kisses are only for Sangie and Appa not for Tyong Hyung!”


	9. Promise

**“Hold on for a moment, intertwine our pinkies and promise me.”**

Almost a week has passed ever since the embarrassing date Hongjoong had with Taeyong, but the older assured him that everything that happened was okay, even calling the way how Yeosang was protective over him cute, pointing out that Hongjoong is just a pure soul which caused Yeosang to grow attached to him at such a short period of time.

Hongjoong told Seonghwa all about it, seeing as he asked how it went and after relaying what his son did, Seonghwa jokingly told Yeosang that he is so proud of him, making Hongjoong pout throughout the night until Seonghwa enticed him with some ice cream and an invitation to watch Makoto Shinkai films all night.

But the weekend has come upon them once more and Seonghwa was invited by Yunho and Wooyoung to go out for a drink, especially after they’ve been having quite a hectic week.

San was invited to come but he couldn’t stand drinking in bars, preferring to drink in the comfort of his and Yunho’s place and because he’d rather spend his night with his sweet Byeol, much to Yunho’s dismay because Byeol was stealing all of San’s attention, getting teased that he was getting jealous of a cat.

It was particularly rainy for the entirety of the day and even as night came, which worried Seonghwa as it might get stronger.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” He asks his best friend for the 5th time that night even though Hongjoong assured him that they will be okay, Yeosang was already starting to doze off since Hongjoong gave him a big book of fairy tales to read.

It kept him occupied for most of the day and Seonghwa has toned down his visits to the club ever since, plus Hongjoong gave Yunho and Wooyoung quite the scolding, telling them that they should stop ditching Seonghwa.

“Just don’t drink too much, please? And let me know if you’re going to sleep over at their place.” Seonghwa nods, giving Hongjoong a tight hug from behind as he sat on the couch, getting ready to catch up on some series’ he was watching.

Seonghwa goes over to Yeosang, picking him up from the floor

"Be a good boy tonight, Appa will be home before you know it.” He gives his nose a kiss and Yeosang does the same before he is plopped down next to Hongjoong.

“I’ll be good boy, love you.” Yeosang promises, Seonghwa smiles before kissin the crown of his head, it’s the little actions he made that shows Yeosang how loved he is.

And with that, Seonghwa was off, running down the stairs to join Yunho and Wooyoung who were closing up, it’s been a hot minute since he touched alcohol, wine doesn’t count for him as it’s more of a leisure drink and he prefers the harder drinks but he promised himself he won’t drink a lot, not wanting to make Hongjoong worry and by extension, he doesn’t want to worry Yeosang as well, since the kid is somewhat too smart at his age.

Upon stepping foot in the dim club, Wooyoung sets off to order their drinks while Yunho drags Seonghwa to find a spot. The place was rather packed but they found a little corner for themselves while they waited for Wooyoung to come back.

It wasn’t long before Wooyoung came back along with a waiter who was bringing in a table-top dispenser along with some shotglasses.

Wooyoung filled each glass with the orange-colored liquid but when it got to Seonghwa’s glass, he tells him to not fill it to the brim, claiming that Hongjoong won’t be able to pick him up if something happens but at the same time, he doesn’t hesitate to drink what was in the shot glass but he ends up coughing quite a bit, surprised at how strong it was than the usual types of alcohol he drank and he puts the glass on the table, wiping his mouth and shivering.

“Woo, what the fuck is in this?” Yunho also asks in between coughs while Wooyoung just drank it, unfazed as it was something he’s had before “Well, there’s orange and pineapple juice,” he starts off while Seonghwa shrugs his jacket off, knowing that his body will be heating up soon with every shot he takes.

“I barely tasted it!” Seonghwa screams over the blaring music “It was vodka, tequila, brandy, and rum.” He answers as he proudly takes his shot but Seonghwa just scoffs, shaking his head before letting Wooyoung fill his glass once more

“I’m dipping once it gets halfway through, I can’t let Hongjoong worry.” Wooyoung whistles as he slides the glass down to Seonghwa “Is he your boyfriend now or something?” Yunho teases as he ate some fries that came with their drink

“No but you know, he’s taking so much care of Yeosang already.” Seonghwa mumbles shyly, leaning back into the seat as he feels his body growing hotter.

“Heard that he went on a date and your little boy sabotaged it.” Yunho says with a chuckle, remembering how mortified Hongjoong was when he was on a face-time call with San.

“Your son said that Taeyong can’t have Hongjoong and that his kisses are only reserved for him and you.” Wooyoung chokes on his drink before bursting into laughter, eyes water since he feels like the alcohol had gone through a different route 

“He really said that?! The fuck do you and Joong do behind close doors?” Seonghwa slaps both of them behind the head, which would hurt even more since they were under the influence of alcohol.

Throughout the night, the drinks slowly dwindled down and their conversation has yet to stop, only getting more interesting at each strike of the clock and he forgot that he promised himself to go home once the table-top dispenser only had half but here he was, downing down his second bottle of soju. 

At that point Seonghwa could barely feel the tips of his fingers, his sense of taste was already fucked because of the alcohol, that everything just tasted like water to him and whenever he tried to stand up to use the restrooms, his knees would begin to buckle.

And that’s when Wooyoung signalled for Yunho that it was time to interrogate their beloved friend and boss, Yunho pulls his phone out to record the whole conversation that is about to unfold because the truth always comes out when a person is drunk.

“So, you and Hongjoong, huh?” Yunho elbows Seonghwa who was already leaning on to Wooyoung, clinging to his arm with a pout on his lips “What about us?” Seonghwa asks, his speech wasn’t slurred but rather giddy.

“You’ve been friends for quite a long time, right?” Seonghwa nods, holding his fingers up and counting down all the years that he and Hongjoong have been joined at the hip, starting from when they were young and up until they grew up as adults.

“And have you ever had feelings for him?” Seonghwa scoffs, rolling his eyes as he picks himself up from leaning on Wooyoung

“What if I do!” he yells, which causes Yunho to smirk and they were intrigued once more

“Hongjoongie is always so cute and- and he always care me,” Seonghwa says through giggles as he thinks about his best friend

“And he cuddles Ddeonghwa and give kisses.” he says with a wide smile, eyes hazy as he pokes at his cheeks, pointing where Hongjoong always kisses him.

“Well, how would you feel if Hongjoong gets a boyfriend?”

“Oh, don’t want anyone to take my Joongie,” Wooyoung chuckles at how cute his Hyung can get when he’s drunk and the topic of Hongjoong come up.

“Well, if given the chance, would you like to be his boyfriend?”

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

Hongjoong woke up to the sound of his bedroom door opening, seeing as some of the belts and bag hanging behind it clattered, he instantly checks up on Yeosang, who was still asleep and he turns on his bedside table lamp and there he almost screams, since it wasn’t only Seonghwa standing on the threshold but Yunho and Wooyoung as well.

With his other hand over his chest, he grabs his phone to see what time it was

“It’s 4 in the morning.” He scolds with disbelief in his tone before getting up from the bed to check up on Seonghwa since his eyes were rolling to the back of his head.

“What have you done with him?” He slaps the pair upon getting a closer look of Seonghwa’s state

“Blame Wooyoung, he was the one who kept ordering drinks.” Yunho snitches, hoping that it would lessen Hongjoong’s anger towards him but the smaller man just tells him that he’s going to tell San, which made Yunho gulp.

“What did you even drink?” Hongjoong questions and as Wooyoung lists out what they consumed, it just made Hongjoong more upset but he can’t do anything about it. They did apologize for keeping Seonghwa, even though their Hyung opted to leave earlier.

“Can you just bring him to his room, please?” 

“We were going to but he wanted to sleep here with you and Yeosang because he wanted to cuddle you, since it’s raining and all, whatever that means.” Wooyoung holds in his smirk while Hongjoong sighs as he thinks to himself how Seonghwa really went home for that reason although Hongjoong assured him that he will be okay.

“Well, I’ll take care of him, thank you for dropping him off.” 

Hongjoong groans as he gets Seonghwa into his bed, he scoots Yeosang to the other side of the bed, against the wall as he takes off Seonghwa’s jacket and loosened his belt, along with his boots before he turns off the light and crawled in between the father and son.

He hears Seonghwa moan and turn on his side, it immediately fell upon Hongjoong’s petite torso and he feels him squeeze his side, Hongjoong just sighs as he was ready to fall asleep again.

But out of nowhere, Seonghwa pulls him closer, he feels his best friend adjust himself so he can bury his face on Hongjoong’s exposed neck.

“Hwa Hwa,” Hongjoong whispered as Seonghwa’s hot breath warmed his skin yet he feels goosebumps at the feeling of his lips, ghosting over him.

Hongjoong just feels his heart stop at that moment, more so when Seonghwa tangled their fingers together


	10. Soulmate

**“Even if we only have great days ahead of us, I only want to go back to your heart.”**

Seonghwa was lounging on their couch as the rain fell upon their roof softly, he had his face set on the screen of his laptop for the past hour, smiling a bit at the shots he’d secretly taken over the months. 

As part of a project and surprise he’d been working on. 

Their little Yeosang wasn’t at home as he’d gone to stay with his San and Yunho Hyung as he’d been enticed upon hearing about Byeol and although they were a little bit hesitant, they let them go, seeing as San and Yunho promised they will be responsible and it’s only for the weekend, making sure that little Yeosang will be home by Sunday morning.

It did give the pair a chance to somewhat relax and Seonghwa had the thought of having a movie marathon with Hongjoong, maybe even have some something to drink, just wind down seeing as they've both been quite busy with work and making sure that Yeosang was well taken care of.

Seonghwa smiles as he hears Hongjoong’s bedroom door open, immediately closing his laptop, pushing it aside as he rests his chin up on the backrest of the couch but his smile somewhat subsides when he sees his best friend all dressed up, looking rather beautiful if he may add and he figured that he's going out.

“Going somewhere, Pretty?” Seonghwa pipes up, making Hongjoong jump up a bit, immediately holding on to his keys and clutching it close to his chest 

“Hwa Hwa, you scared me.” he gasped out, walking over to him and rolling over into the couch, somewhat nestling himself into Seonghwa who immediately held him tightly.

“I’m going on a date with Taeyong.” Seonghwa just hums, getting the scent of watermelon coming from his hair before caressing his cheek softly, making sure that he doesn't wipe away his make-up because Hongjoong will get mad if he does that 

“But what will I do without you and Sangie?” he playfully pouts, pinching his cheek a little and it made Hongjoong chuckle “You’ll live, my dear Hwa Hwa.” The younger scrunches his nose a bit before getting up.

“No! Joongie, I missed you much.” Seonghwa pulls his wrist, making him land right back on to him and Hongjoong whines, trying to squirm out of his strong grip “Hwa! We can hang out another time!” He says in between giggles as Seonghwa peppers him with kisses, continuing to say no as he holds him even tighter, mumbling about how they finally have some quality time together after almost a month.

“Stay with Ddeonghwa, it’s raining and I don’t think it’ll stop soon, we can cuddle and watch movies.”

And with the help of his glimmering, puppy dog eyes and multiple kisses on the tip of his nose, Hongjoong ends up melting into his best friend’s arms and Seonghwa happily accept this “We haven’t been alone in quite some time and Taeyong-ssi has been stealing you from me.” He mumbles cutely before standing Hongjoong up and dragging him to their bathroom.

The taller man sits him down on the counter while wetting a washcloth and wiping away his makeup, he knew of his skincare routine so he meticulously did it for Hongjoong.

All while the younger was on the phone with Taeyong to reschedule their date for the meantime, reasoning out that it was raining and he doesn’t think it’ll stop soon, the smile on his face never went away. 

Gushing about how understanding he was but he was oblivious at how his Seonghwa Hyung was being immature, mocking how Taeyong was speaking and even making exaggerated movements while he had his back turned against him as he did his own skincare.

Their call has yet to finish when Seonghwa finished up and he was getting a little annoyed and needy as he nuzzles himself just underneath Hongjoong’s jaw, nipping and kissing him, while the smaller man playfully tells him to stop but it wasn’t long before he hangs up.

“You really miss me that much?” Hongjoong smirks, putting his phone down before wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s neck “Of course I do, you’ve been so busy lately but I get that you’re going on dates and shit but I miss our time together.” Seonghwa admits, nibbling on his bottom lip as he looked at him and this softened up Hongjoong 

“I know and I’m sorry,” he kisses Seonghwa’s cheek before hopping off the counter, telling him that he’ll just get changed and instructing him to bust out a bottle of wine and make some warm noodles since he was rather hungry.

Hongjoong goes back to his room, slipping out of his outfit and into a pair of shorts and one of Seonghwa’s clothes that he stole, he even ties his hair up and removes his contact lenses, exchanging them for his glasses. 

Upon exiting the room, he smells the broth of the instant ramen and he sees their rice cooker on the coffee table, along with a bottle of wine and some soda cans.

He gets a glimpse of Seonghwa in the kitchen, who was bouncing around while waiting for the noodles and even frying up some meat which assaulted Hongjoong’s senses, making him drool. 

He goes over to him and wraps his arms around his torso, surprising the older man “Does this beat going out for dinner?” Seonghwa muses, making Hongjoong roll his eyes but nonetheless, he still holds him “Well, it saved me a little bit of money and prevented me from having to go out in the rain, so perhaps it’s best.” 

Hongjoong lets go of him to retrieve some wine glasses, getting up on his tiptoes which resulted to Seonghwa teasing him about his height and getting hold of the glass 

“Thank you Darling.” Hongjoong bumps his hip against him before pointing out that they should savour the night since Yeosang wasn’t in their midst at the moment but they were happy to learn that their little boy wasn’t causing any trouble between San and Yunho.

Hongjoong settles down on the couch just as Seonghwa puts the noodles on the table, telling Hongjoong to eat up, kissing the crown of his head in the process.

They watched a horror film while warming and filling their stomachs, feeding each other some meat and getting some of the carbonated drinks in their system. 

Hongjoong grew a bit scared of the film and he quickly finished his own bowl before curling up in Seonghwa’s arms, cursing him out since he was the one who chose the movie but Seonghwa promised that he would protect him at all cost, as he always does.

As the food and drinks dwindled down, the movie had been playing halfway through but Hongjoong has yet to leave Seonghwa’s hold. 

He ended up sitting on the floor, in between his lap while holding his wine glass but also hiding behind it from time to time. 

To add into the horror, the light drizzle had become somewhat strong which worried Hongjoong since Yeosang wasn’t home but Yunho called in to tell them that he was okay and not to worry, telling both of them to enjoy the night. 

That Yeosang was too preoccupied as he's been playing with Byeol and San, promising to send them a video of how cute his giggles were.

It wasn’t long after when the power went out, making Hongjoong squeak and almost drop his empty glass, scampering up to Seonghwa.

“You’re okay, the power just went out because of the rain, don’t worry, Hyung has you.” 

Seonghwa brings him to his room, opting to just clean their dishes in the morning since the power will most likely come back once the rain starts to die down and at the moment, it looks as if it wouldn’t stop.

He wraps Hongjoong up with the comforter before sliding underneath it as well “How have you and Taeyong been?” Seonghwa asks quietly, since they were face to face 

“We’re okay, he’s a great guy, very sweet.” Hongjoong relays, playing with Seonghwa’s hair and inching towards him when there was rumbling up in the sky 

“Do you plan on going further with him?” 

Curiosity was laced in Seonghwa’s voice because he’d like to know if Hongjoong was serious with his newfound relationship as he knew how much everything doesn’t really work out due to their friendship.

Seonghwa doesn’t want to let his Hongjoong go but it was also okay if Hongjoong chooses to be with Taeyong, he will always be happy for him and support him no matter what happens, he loves Hongjoong so much that he’s willing to keep his feelings to himself if it meant still keeping his friendship with him.

“I don’t know, I’m not opposed to it but at the same time, I wouldn’t know where to really start.” 

Hongjoong admits, he’s still hesitant in terms of going another step with Taeyong but he still has very strong feelings for Seonghwa and he’s scared that he’ll feel like he won’t be able to give the same love to Taeyong but he’s willing to try if it means doing something that will somewhat make him happy and forget about his unrequited crush towards Seonghwa.

“Don’t let Hyung hold you back Joong, you know that I’ll always be here, no matter what.” Seonghwa admits, pulling him closer, until he could feel Hongjoong’s long lashes on his cheek bones 

“Hyung loves you so much.” 

He whispers and they both don’t know if it was from the intimacy of that night that Hongjoong’s eyes dart down to his lips and with some tenderness, he places his lips upon his and it surprised Seonghwa but he just closes his eyes, going along with Hongjoong’s lip and placing a hand on his cheek as if he was the most fragile porcelain doll he’s ever held.

“I love you too Hwa Hwa, more than you know.” 

Hongjoong whispers against his lips and Seonghwa flashes him a small smile before they cuddle on the bed, even tangling their fingers together as it made both of them remember a rather familiar scenario which happened to them years prior, a memory that they’ve never forgotten nor they’ve ever regretted.

The night just grew deeper yet the power doesn’t come back on but it only let Seonghwa and Hongjoong feel peaceful in their own little piece of heaven, tangled under the sheets, warm bodies flushed against each other, hands touching ever so slightly and their heartbeats slowly matched as their lips still tingled with the taste of each other.


	11. Blanket Kick

**“My eyes follow your eyes, nose, lips, but please don’t misunderstand, I can’t hold it in when I see you.”**

Seonghwa was on his way to pick up Yeosang and Hongjoong from school but he had Wooyoung in tow as he wanted to see if he could catch a glimpse of Mingi. It had become somewhat of an arrangement between him and Hongjoong over the following weeks. 

On Mondays until Wednesdays, he takes them to school and picks them up right after, Wednesdays are Yeosang’s favorite days though, because after classes they always head straight to eat dinner at whatever restaurant he picks. 

Meanwhile when it’s Thursdays and Fridays, Hongjoong would drive by himself and go on grocery runs with Yeosang on Fridays, letting the little one pick whatever he likes but not without Hongjoong checking if it was healthy for a growing boy like him. 

But it was one of those days where Seonghwa wanted to join them, he had gotten out early from another meeting with Hyunjin and he didn’t really want to waste some free time in the café, so he figured he’d surprise his best friend and son.

When they got to the school, Wooyoung was quick to point out that Hongjoong was already out but wasn’t alone though. 

It has been the first time Seonghwa has really seen his best friend and Taeyong together in real life, as he’s only seen Taeyong through Hongjoong’s posts when they are out on their dates, whether it’s a post or on his stories. 

Seonghwa does wonder that perhaps he was ready to take it to the next step with Taeyong and he was okay with that, although they did kiss while he’s going out with Taeyong but technically it isn’t cheating on Hongjoong’s part because they weren’t boyfriends yet.

Perhaps he’d gotten a moment of clarity on that night of the storm, perhaps that kiss would have been the last one they will ever share.

Seonghwa had his eyes glued on to the couple as he parked the car a little further away, just behind some of the bushes of flowers that were growing but it was enough to spy on them and he figured Hongjoong was still waiting for Yeosang’s classes to end and that Taeyong happened upon him as it was always Hongjoong’s little spot when he waits to get picked up by Seonghwa. 

There was something about how Taeyong was softly touching Hongjoong, like the way he does.

Sneakily holding his hand as he pulls him close, Hongjoong’s lips curl into a wide smile before it becomes a toothy grin, letting Taeyong photograph him a bit before earning kisses on his cheeks and perhaps sweet little whispers. 

Oh, how Seonghwa wanted to be the one doing that but he’s too much of a coward to admit to Hongjoong that he likes him in that way, almost as if they’ve never kissed nor had some intimate moments here and there.

But he’s unsure if Hongjoong feels the same way for him, perhaps the kisses they’ve shared didn’t really mean anything to Hongjoong, maybe it’s just the result of being in the heat of the moment and Seonghwa was afraid of pouring his feelings out, only for it to not be returned and he would rather hide it than lose Hongjoong completely.

He’s seen how head over heels Hongjoong was for Taeyong when he first met him upon starting out as his assistant and he’s also seen the amount of times Hongjoong had cried over stupid people he’d gone on failed dates with.

And Seonghwa just wanted to make sure that Taeyong won’t ever hurt him if the conversation between his friendship with Seonghwa ever comes up. 

He doesn’t know why people would have the audacity to hurt Hongjoong when he’s nothing but an angel in a human’s body.

Him and Wooyoung were so focused on the pair that they didn't notice Mingi, San and Yeosang just staring at the car, halting upon seeing how the pair was spying on something. 

Their faces painted with confusion as to what they were doing and Yeosang asks his Mingi Hyung “What’s Appa doing?” he giggles, wiggling in his grip as he wanted to get to the car and to give him a big hug after a long day of being away from him.

“Why don’t we go and surprise him Yeo Yeo.” San proposes, Yeosang was quick to nod as they all sneaked up to the parked car, crouching down at the passenger’s side of the car where Wooyoung was sitting and they swore that they could hear his voice from outside. 

Yeosang can’t help but giggle as San counted down, Mingi braced himself as he was going to carry Yeosang so he could see through the window.

“On 3 Sangie, 1, 2, 3!” San counts and Mingi lifts Yeosang up, screaming his lungs out as he bangs his tiny fists on the window. 

Their action caused Seonghwa to accidentally honk the horn, while Wooyoung jumped in his seat, clutching his chest as his heart pounded like crazy but it wasn’t just because of Yeosang scaring him but also because he’d locked eyes with Mingi.

The trio had laughed their heads off while Seonghwa got out of the car to hug his little boy “Appa!” Yeosang runs toward him after getting out of Mingi’s hold and Seonghwa was quick to catch him, hugging him tightly while peppering his cheeks with kiss, telling him how much he missed him.

“Did you miss me too little one?” He asks and the boy nods, Seonghwa coos before giving his nose a kiss, not letting Wooyoung get hold of him even though his friend was also ready to give Yeosang some love, so he instills his attention on Mingi, deeming it cute how the teacher was somehow avoiding eye contact, all while blushing while they spoke.

“How was your day baby?” he opens the door of the backseat, helping him sit up in his car seat “It’s good Appa! Made drawing for you and Hyung!” He boasts proudly and it made Seonghwa smile, telling him that he’s just gonna get his Hongjoong Hyung and they can all head home but San was quick to stop him from doing so.

“Is there a problem? I thought his schedule also ended.” 

“Well, Hongjoong tasked us to take Yeosang home but since you’re here, you can head on home without him.” San answers, scratching the back of his neck and all of the sudden Mingi rambles on which Seonghwa found a bit hard to understand because he spoke too fast for his liking and San quickly slaps a hand over Mingi’s mouth before pushing him back and to continue talking to Wooyoung.

“What Mingi is trying to say is, Hongjoong is going on a dinner date with Taeyong-ssi and he’s letting me drive his car to drop it off at yours and to drop of Yeosang too.” San says in a more simpler way rather than Mingi’s over-explanation, Seonghwa purses his lips together before peering over San’s shoulder to see Hongjoong being a giggling mess as Taeyong leads him to his car.

“Oh, he didn’t tell me,” Seonghwa takes a step back and San had a small smile on his lips “It was quite sudden, that’s why we came out of the school with Yeosang but then he saw your car.” He explains further more, waving at Yeosang who was waiting in the backseat.

“Okay, well, I’ll let him know that I picked up Sangie.”

There was a sudden change in Seonghwa’s aura, he isn’t sure if San, Mingi, or Wooyoung sensed it but he somewhat hopes that they didn’t and he makes his way back to the car, calling upon Wooyoung to get in but not without looking back at Taeyong’s car one more time.

“Appa, what about Hyung?” Yeosang breaks him out of his trance and Seonghwa hums, adjusting the rear-view mirror, seeing the pout in Yeosang’s lips as he tells him that he has a date with Taeyong.

“But Hyung is Appa’s and Sangie’s!” He screams out and that’s when Seonghwa sees little bits of himself in Yeosang, pouting when he doesn’t get what he wants and being deathly attached to Hongjoong.

He starts the engine without saying another word, rolling the windows down in the passenger seat and gesturing for Mingi to come a bit forward as he had something to say.

“Mingi-ah, can you put Wooyoung out of his misery and take him out on a date, we’re tired of listening to him whine.” He smirks and Wooyoung screams at him for what he just did, feeling like his heart was going to burst, while his cheeks were flaming but Seonghwa was unfazed as he just waves at the teachers 

“Bye! Thanks for taking care of Yeosang!”

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

It was past 8:30 in the evening when Taeyong brought Hongjoong home after another date “I had a nice time Hyung.” Hongjoong says as Taeyong parked the car right in front of their closing café.

“Me too, well, I always have a nice time whenever I’m with you.” The older says and they shared soft laughter for a bit.

“Joong, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask,” Hongjoong felt himself tense up, this was something he’s been waiting for, right? To be in a relationship with a person he likes.

“Can I,” Taeyong pauses, clearing his throat as he looks at Hongjoong, trying to read the expression on his face “Can I kiss you?”

It takes Hongjoong by surprise but he inadvertently nods his head making Taeyong laugh nervously, taking his seatbelt off so he can lean towards Hongjoong a bit more. Hongjoong felt like his heart was going to bust out of his ribcage as he closes his eyes, shivering a bit when he feels Taeyong’s hands on his neck and cheek, he could already feel his lips ghosting over his own and Hongjoong was waiting for it, waiting to have his first kiss with him but as Hongjoong was about to push himself towards Taeyong…

When a loud bang on the window startles both of them, making them pull away from each other. Taeyong quickly got back to his seat, fixing himself while Hongjoong does the same, rolling down the window and seeing Yeosang and Seonghwa, the little one sporting quite a mischievous smile on his face at what he had done.

“Hi Hyung!” Yeosang greets, leaning over to kiss Hongjoong’s cheek after he opens the window and the little boy does this while shooting a glare at Taeyong, who all of the sudden, gets nervous, no kid would be this possessive, right?

“It’s almost your bedtime, where are you heading to?”

“Appa was going to buy gummies and we saw Hyungie.” he made grabby hands towards Yeosang, the younger teacher looks over to Taeyong, mouthing an apology but he tells him that it was perfectly okay and they’ll see each other after the weekend, giving his cheek a sweet kiss before letting him leave the car.

“So, how was your date?” Seonghwa asks when they were finally alone, making their way to the convenience store at the corner of their street “It was okay, he took me to his friend’s restaurant so it was more private.” Hongjoong answers, letting Yeosang swing his hand as they walk.

“Why is little Yeosang still awake?” he asks the older when they get inside the store, Yeosang had gone to the candy aisle, picking out all the gummy candy he wanted and it left Seonghwa to have some alone time with Hongjoong.

“In all honesty, he wouldn’t sleep if you weren’t home,” he leans against the wall “And neither could I.” Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa with a smirk

“Finally felt what I felt when you’re out drinking?” he asks playfully and Seonghwa hums before pulling Hongjoong in for a hug.

“I just missed you a lot.”

Hongjoong wasn’t sure if the type of skinship he had with Seonghwa was still okay, considering that he’s going out with Taeyong because he might not be okay with it, Hongjoong thought about weaning off Seonghwa but at the same time he couldn’t really do that, he’s gotten used to the type of relationship they have that he will eventually crave Seonghwa’s touches.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Seonghwa pulls away slightly, just enough to see Hongjoong’s face and the younger nods “Well, you can always talk to me about you and Taeyong.” 

“We’re not really in a relationship but I guess it’s getting there soon.” Hongjoong explains, playing with the rings that have yet to leave Seonghwa’s fingers. “Well, would you like to be with him? I know you’ve liked him for years.” Hongjoong just nibbles on his bottom lip before clasping their hands together, bringing them up to his lips and letting him graze on it.

“I’m not sure either Hyung,” he admits with a sigh, yes, he likes Taeyong. Yes, he likes spending time with him but there is just something holding him back from starting a real relationship with him, he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s prioritizing Seonghwa and Yeosang or if his interest towards him isn’t as strong as it once was when he was younger.

As they got back to their home, Yeosang was quick to drag Hongjoong to their kitchen, letting him see the drawing he made earlier that was being held up by a magnet on their fridge.

“Oh, that’s so pretty Yeo Yeo, my talented little boy!” Hongjoong praises him as Yeosang explained that it’s his new family now, there’s his Appa, his Hyung, and of course, himself, he’d drawn someone who was in the clouds and when Hongjoong asks who it was, he answers that it was his mom because she’s an angel now.

Hongjoong felt his heart melt as he couldn’t believe how strong Yeosang’s emotional stability is.

“It’s Sangie’s family.” he says with a smile and Hongjoong kisses his forehead before putting his drawing back “I know baby, let’s get ready for bed, okay?” Yeosang nods, burying his face in Hongjoong’s neck only to pop back up again.

“Cuddle with Appa too?” he asks and Hongjoong looked over to Seonghwa, sending a signal to him, asking if it was okay “Yes! Of course!” Seonghwa pipes up and that’s how Hongjoong found himself going over to his room with Yeosang in his arms.

“Sangie wanna be in the middle.”

And with that Hongjoong sits him in the middle of Seonghwa’s bed, tucking him in tightly as he excuses himself to change into some comfortable clothes. Upon coming back, Seonghwa was already in the bed, ticking Yeosang’s stomach as he told him to stop in between laughter.

“Night appa.” Yeosang kisses Seonghwa’s cheek band he turns to Hongjoong

“Night Hyung!” he kisses Hongjoong’s nose this time.

“Closer please! He orders, the best friends chuckle at his request and they both cuddle him “Better, love you.” Yeosang mumbles before closing his eyes, a smile still playing upon his lips as he’s surrounded by the people he loves.

“Goodnight Joong,” Seonghwa whispers, pushing a lock away from his face “Night Hyung.”

Hongjoong kisses the palm of his hand, gently patting Seonghwa’s cheek right after as they let sleep overtake them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave comments, i haven't updated this for a hot minute! feel free to send stuff to my curious cat too :D  
> https://curiouscat.me/yeosang1117


	12. Feel Special

**“With a warm smile, you held out your hand, everything’s alright.”**

The sky was beginning to get sunny on that particular Sunday morning yet the air was still very much chilly, making it the perfect weather for cuddling and staying in bed until noon. 

Seonghwa had found himself in Hongjoong’s bed once more, ever since Yeosang had asked to be cuddled by both of them, it had slowly become a more frequent occurrence between them but they both didn’t mind it. 

Especially not Hongjoong, he was beginning to see Seonghwa in a different light, he is proud of how much his best friend adjusted to parenting in such a short amount of time. 

Seonghwa was beginning to be hands on with Yeosang, matching Hongjoong’s energy to the extent.

Sometimes he’d wake up to Seonghwa already starting breakfast, had bathed Yeosang, fixed Hongjoong’s belongings so it’ll be ready to be taken to the car. 

Everytime Hongjoong wakes up, he would immediately smile at the sight of Seonghwa and Yeosang sleeping.

He was beginning to notice some of Yeosang’s habits and in his eyes, he just sees another Seonghwa, but a smaller and more cuter version of him.

Hongjoong is somewhat an early riser and he tried to wiggle out of the bed without waking up the sleeping figures but Seonghwa definitely felt the bed shift and he immediately grabs hold of his wrist, keeping him in place 

“Too early,” he mumbles sleepily, trying to tug Hongjoong back into bed with him.

“Don’t you want to eat breakfast?” Hongjoong quizzes, inching close to him, but not enough to disrupt Yeosang 

“Stay, please.” Hongjoong rolls his eyes playfully, as he thinks to himself about how even though Seonghwa is half-asleep, he’s still quite stubborn and Hongjoong wasn’t one to resist him as he gives in, wrapping his arms over Yeosang, who was clinging to Seonghwa.

“You look so pretty every morning,” He hears Seonghwa mumble, opening one eye so he can take a good look at Hongjoong 

“Yeah, very pretty.” He confirms before nuzzling his nose on Yeosang’s vanilla scented hair.

“You said I was an 8/10 at best because you’re the only 10 in this household.”

“Perhaps I lied, you’ve always been a good 15/10.” Seonghwa teases, snaking his hand up to Hongjoong’s cheek, pinching his freckle-covered skin ever so lightly 

“So pretty, like a woodland fairy.” Hongjoong could feel Seonghwa’s fingers ghost over every freckle he had, it was something he always did as a child.

“I’ve always liked your little freckles, I like counting them sometimes,” Seonghwa admits, wanting to kiss them all and it flusters Hongjoong 

“Ah Hyung, stop that.” He moves Seonghwa’s hand away, hiding his face behind their fluffy pillows.

“Hyung is just being honest, Joongie,” Seonghwa tries to pry the pillow away from his face which was to no avail 

"Therefore I have a favor,” Hongjoong peeks at him, raising a brow at what could it be.

“Can Hyung take photos of you?” Hongjoong flushes red, shaking his head immediately 

“Please, it’s just for practice because I might venture to portrait photography, it's only for practice, no one will see it.” Seonghwa answers, as if he hasn’t taken photos of Hongjoong secretly, only adding yhat excuse in as a way to capture even more photos of him.

“We can even take Yeosang with us, let’s not waste the day, Joongie.” Seonghwa enthuses, disturbing his sleeping son by squishing his cheeks, causing his lips to turn into a pout as he lets out a whine 

“Can you really say no to us? Just look at how cute we are!” Yeosang tried to slap his Appa’s hands away but it was to no avail as Seonghwa settled him on his lap, the little boy still nodding off as he wanted to sleep more.

“Fine, we can go but you’re making breakfast.” Hongjoong orders him but Seonghwa shakes his head, rocking the baby in his arms 

“We’re eating out, you know, that little diner you liked.” 

The older man says before passing Yeosang into his arms, claiming that he’ll run a bath for him as well as let that day’s employees know that he won’t be in for the day.

“Baby, time to wake up,” Yeosang shakes his head, nuzzling further into Hongjoong’s chest 

“But it’s such a nice day outside, my baby.” Hongjoong peppers his face with kisses, ticking him a little so he’d wake up.

“Appa wants to go out today.” 

This was somewhat the magic word because Yeosang pulled away from him a little, rubbing his little eyes with his small hands, while Hongjoong smooths out his hair 

“Where we going Hyung?” Yeosang asks with a yawn escaping his mouth 

“Appa has something to do and we’re going to be helping him, how does that sound, hm?”

“Hyung, kiss please.” Yeosang demands, pointing at his cheek as he didn’t want to start his day without his morning kisses.

Who was Hongjoong to deny the little one’s request?

He kisses both of his chubby cheeks, making Yeosang smile wide before making grabby hands towards him, a sign that he was ready to start the day with his favorite people.

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

The trio sat in the semi-crowded restaurant, it was Sunday so it wasn’t a surprise that many people were eating there. 

Hongjoong had forgotten something in Seonghwa’s car, so he opted to go back for it, leaving Seonghwa alone with Yeosang as they waited for their food to arrive.

“Hey baby,” Yeosang looks up from the coloring placemat, looking directly at his Appa with big eyes, as if already asking what he wanted 

“What do you think of your Hongjoong Hyung?” He asks, Hongjoong once told him that kids don’t lie, so it was the perfect opportunity to gossip about his best friend.

“I love Hyungie, he’s so pretty and kind and- and he takes care of Sangie and Appa.” Seonghwa chuckles at the innocent yet honest answer of his son 

“Well, how would Sangie feel if,” He pauses to thank the waitress for their food, as well as turning his head to see if Hongjoong had come back.

“How would Sangie feel if Appa likes him?” The child’s eyes went wide, dropping his crayons with little to no care 

“Appa- Appa likes Hyungie?”

“I don’t know yet baby, but don’t tell him I told you, okay?” He pokes Yeosang’s nose, lifting his pinky finger up as a promise, sealing their deal when Yeosang wraps his smaller pinky around Seonghwa’s own.

Seonghwa got back to checking if Hongjoong was back and when he finally catches a glimpse of him.

Seonghwa got ready to take candid photos of him, because he knows that Hongjoong has a habit of being shy whenever he’s the one to photograph him, so Seonghwa wanted photos that captures his pure and genuine expressions.

There was just something about how Hongjoong always has a smile on his face, his bright personality wasn’t just a persona.

It’s who he really is, and Seonghwa liked that so much about him. It’s one of the reasons why they stayed together for so long.

When he sees that Hongjoong is getting closer to their table, Seonghwa turns his camera off, putting it back in his bag as he pulls a chair out for his best friend so they can start eating the delicious breakfast that they bought.

“I got a call from Taeyong, I completely forgot we had plans today.” Hongjoong says after taking a bite

He failed to notice Yeosang giving him the side eye at the mere mention of Taeyong’s name but Seonghwa surely noticed.

It was scary to see himself in Yeosang but he just chuckles quietly, getting a spoonful of the parfait and feeding it to Yeosang.

“We can cut today short if you’d like.” Hongjoong shakes his head at Seonghwa’s suggestion 

“No, you and Yeosang come first, okay?”

A smile tugs on Seonghwa’s lips after Hongjoong says that and they carried on eating.

Catching up on Seonghwa’s projects, how’s Hongjoong holding up with his students and how Yeosang is doing at school, also talking about where they should go next on such a great day and Yeosang had the perfect idea.

With that being said, after a lovely brunch, they were headed to the zoo.

Hongjoong greenlit Yeosang’s idea because it’d be a great way for the 3 of them to bond even more and at the same time see some of the animals.

As expected, the place was a little packed and there were so many families around, much like them.

Yeosang was bouncing with excitement as they entered the zoo, he could finally see all the animals that he would normally just see on the television.

“What would you like to see first, baby?” Seonghwa asks while his son was sitting atop his shoulders while they strolled the place 

“Giraffe please Appa, wanna see them!” Yeosang points at the enclosure on the map and Hongjoong remembers that he could get his photo taken while feeding it, which made Yeosang even more excited.

While they were on their way to the enclosure, Seonghwa spotted a familiar face and with further inspection, he wasn't wrong as to who it was 

“San, Yunho, what are you two doing here and whose child is this?” He asks, catching the couple off-guard because he did surprise them.

“Oh! Hwa! This is little Jongho, he’s Yunho’s nephew.” San bounces the little boy in his arms and Hongjoong helped Yeosang get down from Seonghwa’s shoulders, putting him down on the ground while San does the same with Jongho.

“Sangie, go make friends with Jongho.” Seonghwa gives him a little push towards the boy and Yeosang shyly waves at him, mumbling a soft  _ “hello”. _

Instead of getting a wave back, Jongho hugs him out of nowhere, the action making the adults coo.

“He surely got that from me,” Yunho comments, chuckling at how Jongho kept holding Yeosang.

“Ah, Yuyu, how about you and Seonghwa Hyung take Yeosang and Jongho to see whatever they want to see before we head to the enclosure, just have to talk to Joong about something.” San suggests but Seonghwa takes Hongjoong’s hand in his, not really wanting to miss a minute away from him.

“But it’s out family day today, right Sangie?” Yeosang nods in agreement, it makes San huff and he tells them that they should get some ice cream.

Even though it was Autumn, the heat was rather harsh and Yunho comments that it’s because of global warming before they head to the various kiosks of the zoo.

San had managed to get Hongjoong to himself while they were in line to get their ice creams, taking the opportunity because he didn’t really want Seonghwa nor Yeosang to hear him.

“So, how is it going with Taeyong?” San asks, Hongjoong was rocking on his heels as he recalls what his best friend and little boy wanted but he answers San 

“Oh, that,” he scratches the back of his neck 

“We’ve been out on dates and such.” 

San was waiting for more but it seemed as if Hongjoong was quick to drop the topic because he immediately went back to taking Seonghwa’s card out of his back pocket.

“Mingi told me that he was going to ask you to be his boyfriend soon.” San mumbles in a low voice, just enough for Hongjoong to hear and he was expecting his friend to freak out but all he did was stare at him, head tilted to the side as if he was confused.

“Mingi told me he’s already given you the pep talk, that when Taeyong asks you to be his boyfriend, you’d say yes.” 

San could see the expression on Hongjoong’s face change a bit, if he’s being honest, he isn’t sure if he wants that with Taeyong anymore.

“I know you like him, so, what could be holding you back? Is it Seonghwa Hyung again?” San whispers, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Yeosang was still in his seat and hasn’t snuck up to them on the line, he didn’t want to risk getting bit in the legs by the protective child.

“No, it’s- well, yes, but-” San cuts him off with a sigh, placing both hands on his shoulders, looking at him dead in the eyes

“Hyung, you and Seonghwa aren’t romantically involved, it wouldn’t hurt if you get a boyfriend but you just have to balance your time.”

Hongjoong has been feeling very conflicted, not just at the moment, but ever since their domesticity grew and not to mention the amount of times they shared tender kisses on the night that they were alone.

Taeyong is fine, he’s the perfect gentleman and probably the perfect boyfriend but he didn’t want to jump into a relationship.

Especially not with the situation they are at, he’s basically raising a child with his best friend and he didn’t want to be lacking in his role of being a boyfriend, Taeyong didn’t deserve that.

He knows that Yeosang isn’t his biological son but he’s grown attached to him that he sees him as his own.

Not only that, he’s not blind to how Yeosang resented Taeyong, he knows it’d be a difficult situation if he gets Taeyong involved in their little family.

“I don’t know yet San, I know that you’re looking out for me but I am not in the position nor do I see myself being in a relationship just yet.” 

San could sense how upset he was in his tone and he quickly apologizes to him, telling him that he and Mingi just wanted to see him happy too.

“It’s okay San, it’s just that I’ve been seeing so many changes in Seonghwa Hyung as of late and I’m starting to see him through a different perspective and I am so scared that I might have just fallen in love with him even more.”


	13. A Serenade for Two

**“I can be as brave as a knight for you, if you want, I can be like a sharpened knife.”**

Seonghwa was somewhat busy in the kitchens of his café when Hongjoong pops his head inside, he’d been working on creating a new menu along with Yongbok and it’s what keeps him busy, along with his exhibition that is opening soon.

“Hey Hwa Hwa,” Hongjoong hugs him from behind, surprising him a bit as he was weighing out the chocolate chips for the cookies “Yes?” Seonghwa puts his hands over Hongjoong’s as the smaller man peeks over to his side.

“I was wondering if I could take Sangie with me tonight,” Hongjoong says, it made Seonghwa hum in response as he spins around, his best friends arms still wrapped around him, causing their bodies to be flushed against each other.

“Where to?” Seonghwa asks, noticing how Hongjoong was dressed comfortably and he immediately takes off his plastic gloves so he could tie Hongjoong’s hair up “Just to watch a film, the cinema here are showing some reruns and Yeosang might want to watch some Ghibli movies with Taeyong and I.”

“Are you sure? He might ruin your date again.” Seonghwa quizzes and it made Hongjoong laugh a bit before assuring him it’s okay.

“I like bringing Yeosang with us, you have nothing to worry about, okay?” Seonghwa ends up nodding, feeding him one of the cookies that have cooled off and Hongjoong moans at how good it tasted, giving Seonghwa a thumbs up before kissing him on the cheek so he can get Yeosang all dressed up for an outing. 

It wasn’t long before Taeyong arrived to pick them up, Yeosang had a scowl on his face the whole ride but he needed to be on his best behaviour but that doesn’t mean he can’t be a little bit of a brat towards Taeyong.

Taeyong and Hongjoong bought tickets for Whisper of the Heart, since it was Yeosang’s pick.

“Ah Hyung, can you watch over Yeosang, I just have to use the bathroom.” Taeyong nods, he didn’t really mind and Yeosang was left to sit down next to Taeyong on one of the benches just outside the cinema room they were going to watch the movie in.

“Are you excited to see the movie, little one?” Taeyong asks the young boy who was already snacking on the popcorn they’ve bought and Yeosang shakes his head, it worries Taeyong and he lifts him up, sitting him on his lap as he tries to see what was wrong, seeing as his mood seems to have shifted.

“How so?”

Yeosang still remembers how he promised both his Hyung and Appa that he will be the goodest boy but he can surely act out while his Joong Hyung wasn’t in the picture.

“‘Cause Tyong Hyung likes Joongie Hyung.”

Taeyong was surely taken aback by the little boy’s answer, caressing his rosy cheek as he tries to ask what he meant by that but Yeosang wasn’t done.

“Tyong Hyung will take Joongie Hyung from me.” 

Taeyong could hear how sad his tone was and he didn’t know how a child of his age could already master the art of duality upon the next things that happened.

“I won’t take him from you Sangie, but Tyong Hyung just likes Hongjoongie too.” 

With that answer, Yeosang takes a handful of popcorn and throws it at Taeyong’s face, causing him to be surprised at what he had just done and the little child lays down all the rules for his Hyung loud and clear.

“No kissing Hyung, no holding Hyung’s hand, no touchy!” 

But upon seeing Hongjoong coming their way, he wiggles out of Taeyong’s hold as his demeanor instantly changes, turning from a somewhat scary little boy to the bubbly angel that he is.

“Hyungie, can we go inside now?” He asks excitedly, holding his hand and Hongjoong nods “Just let me get your Tyong Hyung.” Hongjoong approaches Taeyong who’s jaw was on the floor after what he’d just seen.

“Are you okay?” Hongjoong takes his hand and Taeyong peeks at Yeosang who was behind Hongjoong’s legs and he was shooting a death glare towards him.

“I- Yes, yes, let’s get inside.” Taeyong wraps his arm around Hongjoong’s waist despite the little boy’s rules because he wasn’t going to let a 5 year old dictate him.

Once they were inside, Hongjoong was about to sit next to Taeyong but Yeosang beats him to it, smiling innocently while giggling “Want to be in the middle, like when we cuddle.” He tells Hongjoong, who just smiles, patting his head before mouthing an apology towards Taeyong who tells him it’s okay.

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

At the end of their night, Taeyong drove them straight home after getting some dinner since Yeosang was starting to doze off and Hongjoong explained that it’s somewhat past his bedtime.

“Thank you for tonight Yong,” The younger teacher says as he takes his seatbelt off, getting hold of his bag which was on the floor of the car “It’s no problem, as I said, I like spending time with you.” Taeyong holds his hand which was cold due to the air conditioning.

“You cold, baby?” Hongjoong felt himself blush but he nods, holding Taeyong’s hand as well and he smiles shyly when Taeyong leans forward, with a question that had been hanging off his mind for the entirety of their night.

“Can Hyung kiss you, baby?” 

Hongjoong feels something climb up his throat as he nods, refraining to talk because he knows he’ll stutter if he does and Taeyong chuckles nervously, it wasn’t like they’ve never kissed before but it still makes him nervous to say the lease.

After taking a glance at Yeosang, to make sure he was still sleeping, Taeyong puts his lips upon Hongjoong’s, he can feel how his lips trembled against his while trying to move in sync. 

Taeyong could feel his long lashes tickling his under eyes as Hongjoong placed his small hand on his cheek, as if to keep him there.

“Cherry lip balm?” Taeyong asks against his lips, it made Hongjoong laugh silently before nodding, snaking his hand on the nape of Taeyong’s neck to pull him closer and to continue their kiss, he can’t help but see Seonghwa whenever he closes his eyes as he kissed Taeyong but he’s trying to push through it, to see if he could see just Taeyong when he kisses him.

“Wait, wait,” Taeyong pulls away slightly as Hongjoong worries if he did something wrong breathlessly, lips tingling still.

“No, no, God no, you’re perfect.” Taeyong cups his face, thumb swiping over his bottom lip “I have something to ask you,” Hongjoong nods, gesturing for him to go on 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this and Joong, would you like to be my boyfriend?” 

That was the question that Hongjoong has been dreading every time he goes out on a date with him and he still doesn’t have a clear answer for it and he feels his heart about to leap out of his chest and he didn’t want to lead Taeyong on just because he still somewhat longs for Seonghwa.

“Oh Hyung, I-I’ve liked you for so long and I would love to be your boyfriend,” Hongjoong pauses, his smile faltering almost immediately “But I don’t think I would be able to become your boyfriend.” 

Taeyong knew it would happen, but he wasn’t mad nor hurt, he knew that Hongjoong had a lot on his plate at the moment and he calms him down, hushing him as he pulls him into a hug, stroking his hair soothingly.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” he hushes him, kissing his temple as he feels Hongjoong getting all fidgety “I know how hard it must be to balance all these things out, don’t worry about us, okay? Mingi has told me this was bound to happen,” Taeyong admits, still holding him and Hongjoong pulls away, wiping the small amount of tears that had streaked down his cheeks 

“What was bound to happen?” He sniffles, he knows that his friends were just looking out for him but he didn’t have the right to tell Taeyong about how his dates always ended.

“That if I ever ask you to be in a relationship, you wouldn’t say yes immediately, he told me you’d always have Seonghwa in the back of your mind.” Hongjoong felt like a bullet had gone straight through his chest at what Taeyong just said, he wondered what Mingi could have possibly told him in regards to his relationship with Seonghwa.

“Joong, you know you can tell me anything,” Taeyong smiles reassuringly 

“Do you like Seonghwa? You know, not as a friend.” 

“I-I don’t know.” He stutters and Taeyong sighs, he didn’t want to chew out Hongjoong and scare him even more, so he waits until Hongjoong was comfortable enought to try and answer why he was hesitant in terms of going into a relationship with him.

“It’s just that, Seonghwa Hyung has been a big part of my life, I’ve known him for most of my life and I just,” Hongjoong pauses a bit, regaining himself 

“It’s in my nature to somewhat look after him, as he does with me but it’s a completely different story now that Yeosang is with us and I don’t want to make you feel neglected if we do jump into a relationship because I always put them first.”

Taeyong nods, understanding the situation Hongjoong is in and he didn’t want to see Hongjoong cry “Let’s just stay friends, Joongie, we’ve always worked better that way,” Taeyong kisses his cheek, wiping his tears away 

“I’m so sorry Taeyong.” Hongjoong whispers while the older man rubs his back soothingly

“It’s okay, Joongie, let’s not get this in between our friendship, okay?” 

With one last gentle kiss on his forehead, Taeyong helps him with the sleeping boy in the backseat, waving to him before Hongjoong turns his back as he climbs up their exterior stairs that lead to their home above.

He puts Yeosang down on his bed, changing him out of his clothes and into his pajamas and he did it as well, washing off his makeup before he found himself going over to Seonghwa’s room with Yeosang in his arms.

“H-Hyung,” he hiccups as soon as he opens the door and Seonghwa immediately puts his phone down, focusing his attention on Hongjoong as he pulls him into the bed 

“H-Hyungie,” Hongjoong just sobs as Seonghwa takes Yeosang away, tucking him under the covers before he sits Hongjoong down on the ottoman at the foot of his bed, caging him in a comforting embrace, adjusting a bit so Hongjoong could be in front of him.

“What happened?” Seonghwa whispers, feeling Hongjoong’s body vibrate as he cried 

“Did something happen? Did Yeosang do something bad again?” He just shakes his head, climbing into Seonghwa’s lap and burying his face into his neck as he cries. 

Seonghwa didn’t care about the warm tears landing on his skin, he just wanted to know why Hongjoong came home crying.

“H-Hyung, I would never leave you and Yeosang, you know that, right?” Seonghwa pulls him away a bit, kissing his tear-stained cheeks as he nods 

“I know Joong, I know.” 

“And Hyung won’t leave me too, right?” The older just locks their hands together, kissing his knuckles as he smiles 

“I won’t, I never will, even if you don’t want Hyung anymore, Hyung will still look after you.”


	14. Paper Plane

**“We dream of the same dream together, the melody that came to us with the wind.”**

Hongjoong lets out a sigh of relief as he lies down on the blanket-covered grass, soaking in the rays of sunlight as he glances towards Yeosang and Jongho were in the playground, just a few feet away from their spot but they were making sure that they kept an eye on them.

Hongjoong didn't want anything bad to happen to the kids after all, especially since they were supposed to be on a relaxing picnic.

It was what Hongjoong needed after a week of thinking if he’d made a mistake in terms of turning Taeyong down when he asked for more and he just needed to clear his head after a stressful week of handling classes and lesson plans, as well as preparing the children’s exams for their first quarters. Perhaps try to think more about it because he thinks that maybe his mind had just been clouded.

“Hyung,” San crawls above him, blocking out the sun and Hongjoong lifts his glasses up, asking what was wrong.

“So, Mingi is here,” Hongjoong hums in response, putting his glasses back and closing his eyes.

There was no denying the fact that Hongjoong is upset with Mingi, he knows that his friend meant well but it was still Hongjoong’s business.

“Hyung, you know he was just looking out for you, just try to hear him out, please? I don’t like seeing you sulk and avoid each other in the halls.”

San ruffles Hongjoong’s hair, sitting him up when he tells him he’s close by and excusing himself to play with the kids and help them out in terms of swinging high on the swing set but it was also to give them the time to talk.

“Hongjoongie?” Hongjoong hears Mingi’s deep voice coming from behind, he knows he was there due to his shadow but the redhead doesn’t say a word, patting the spot next to him, offering him a seat.

“Hongjoongie Hyung, I’m sorry for what I did,” Mingi sat next to him, trying to peek at Hongjoong’s expression but he couldn’t really tell because he was wearing huge heart shaped glasses that covered up his eyes.

“It’s just that, I want you to be happy too, I wanted to see you with someone you’ve liked for so long and will also love you back.” He explains his side, slowly leaning on to Hongjoong and the older man not pushing him away was a sign that he’s listening and it was okay to do skin ship.

“You gave him the idea that I may like Seonghwa Hyung and it caught me off guard,” Hongjoong speaks out after getting a drink of his lemonade and Mingi amost hops in excitement “Joongie is talking to me!” He screams in delight, Hongjoong just rolls his eyes but nonetheless, he can’t help but smile.

“You had no right to tell him about my relationship with Seonghwa, it’s something that I wanted to tell him myself, Mingi, so please, I know you wanted the best for me but it was unnecessary to beat me to it.” He further explains to Mingi who was listening intently, truly sorry for his actions which caused a rift between them.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, Taeyong is the perfect boyfriend but I just have a lot in mind, Yeosang and Seonghwa, raising Yeosang in general to be honest.” Mingi inches closer to him, playing with his hands as he asks

“I understand your concern over Yeosang, but with Seonghwa?” He fixes his tone so that the older man wouldn’t interpret it in the wrong way and Hongjoong asks what about him.

“I don’t know, it’s just that, don’t you think that your co-dependency on each other is a bit overdone?” 

Hongjoong knew this questions was coming, he’s just surprised that it only came up now, he has thought of it but he doesn’t see it as something negative because neither of them limits the other when it came to relationships.

It was Hongjoong’s decision to put his best friend first, it was no one’s fault, Seonghwa has never pressured him to it nor asked to be first, it was his own doings.

He’s done so much for his Hyung and so has he, there were bumps along the road but Seonghwa was meeting him halfway, as if repaying him for all the years that his best friend took care of him and it made Hongjoong happy, Seonghwa makes him happy, Yeosang makes him happy.

Even more than his past dates ever did, well maybe not all of them.

What’s somewhat superior in their relationship is the familiarity within each other, they know each other’s likes and dislikes and they’ve uphold their roles in their household. Everything between them is just so domestic.

And it was their security blanket, knowing that they have each other to lean on when things get too difficult.

Hence why Seonghwa refrained from being ever serious in his relationships because they always grow jealous of his bond with Hongjoong and it’s also the reason why Hongjoong doesn’t seem to click with anyone and parts of him regret the tears he’d shed over those people, as well as regretting to paint Seonghwa as if he’s to blame in his friends’ perspective when he’s not to blame.

“It’s not,” Hongjoong pauses, swallowing a lump in his throat that had formed as he thought about the answer he wanted to add

“The type of bond we have is just something that we won’t ever find in other people, in all honesty, I think that having Yeosang with us just made it stronger and I don’t care if it doesn’t escalate to us being in a relationship because I’m happy with what we have.”

Hongjoong looks down at his wrists, realizing that he’d worn the friendship bracelet that Seonghwa made for him on their 1st year of being friends. It causes him to smile a bit because he remembered how Seonghwa struggled with the knots and putting the beads through the thread. 

Mingi noticed how Hongjoong spoke with affection, the tender look in his face and the glimmering eyes that were set free from the glasses and he smiles “Joong,” Mingi pats his hair before pulling him in for a hug, wanting to whisper it to him but at the same time he just missed him.

“I know you’re in love with him, this isn’t a simple crush anymore,” he whispered, playing with his red hair that shines in the light 

“Tell him you love him, Joong and lay it down to him that you love him more than a friend.”

They were pulled away from each other when they hear Yeosang’s voice, the little boy was seen running towards them and Hongjoong embraces him with open arms

“Did you have fun with your San Hyung and Jongho?” Yeosang nods before Hongjoong opens a bottle of orange soda for him, brushing his unruly hair while he watches Jongho opening the picnic basket.

“That’s good baby, no bumps or cuts, right?” Hongjoong stands him up, checking his knees and elbows, just in case the child had fallen without telling him but Yeosang was free from that and so was Jongho after a thorough check from San, explaining that Jongho will kill him if something happens to his nephew.

While the children were busy with their snacks, San plops down next to Hongjoong to ask a crucial question;

“Have you kissed and made up?”

Mingi grimaces at what he had said “We’ve made up but kissing? No, no, that’s reserved for Wooyoung.” He says proudly, opening a pack of chocolate bread that was from Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s café.

“As if, you don’t have the balls to ask him out.” San snorted at Hongjoong’s comment but Mingi still held a smug look, smirking.

“Oh but I did, took him to a BTS themed cafe because we know that boy’s blood runs purple.” 

Mingi holds his phone up, showing them his phone background that was a photo of him and Wooyoung, the younger man clearly trying to kiss him on the cheek but Mingi was still a shy lil boy.

“No way!” San takes the phone in his hands, trying to see if it was photoshopped because there was no way that Mingi asked him out “It’s real! Why don’t you have faith in me!” He takes his phone back, showing them more photos of their first date.

“Seonghwa Hyung teased us about it and he texted me that night, I panicked and asked him out.”

San claps his hands, congratulating Mingi for finally getting it on with Wooyoung and claiming that only Hongjoong was left to confess to Seonghwa and it earns him a slap “I’m perfectly happy with my life, thank you very much.” 

But San had his ways, calling upon Yeosang who promptly sat on his lap while eating the chocolate bread, getting some of the filling on the corners of his mouth and Hongjoong felt dread wash upon him because he knows that Yeosang never lies and will likely expose him.

Yeosang smiles in delight at the question his San Hyung asked him

“Would you like your Hongjoong Hyung to be your other Appa?”


	15. Moon

**“I will stay by your side, I will be your light, all for you.”**

“Hwa Hyung, those are coming along so well,” Hyunjin comments, looking over Seonghwa’s shoulder while he was doing some finishing touches on one of the photos he took, they were both excited for Seonghwa’s new exhibit, partly because it was something special and also because it’s something he has yet to delve into.

“Photos don’t do him justice, you know that, right?” Hyunjin chuckles before sitting down on the couch of their shared studio, he was finished with delivering the finished photos to get printed and framed but he’s yet to go home as he wanted to talk to Seonghwa about Hongjoong.

“I think you did well in terms of picking out your concept, showing a whole different side of you.” The younger praised him, he was quite happy when Seonghwa brought it up as the subject of their exhibit and Hyunjin was more than happy to photograph his own Aurora, his sweet fox, Jeongin and for Seonghwa, it was Hongjoong. 

They both agreed to make it somewhat raw, telling each other to take candid shots rather than directed ones because it would show the people they both loved that they are beautiful no matter what aspect.

“A lot has changed for us but it’s positive.” Seonghwa says, stretching up as he closes his editing software, spinning around on the chair as Hyunjin throws a can of soda at him that he’d purchased earlier from the vending machine 

“Has he caught on that he's your muse for this?” Seonghwa shakes his head and Hyunjin shares that it’s the same for him.

“Yunho and Woo shared something with me that was quite informative about your feelings toward him,” Hyunjin smirks, making Seonghwa’s eyes go rather wide at the thought that his friends told him about how love sick he is.

“And hearing that, seeing all the shots you took of him, it just further proves that you love him very much.” Seonghwa looks around their shared studio, seeing some of the framed photos he had of him and Hongjoong, as well as some of the shots he’d taken that he liked and wanted to keep a copy for himself, it’s something that he is certainly proud of.

“You wanna share stuff with me? You know I’m here to listen.” Hyunjin encourages and the older man lets out a sigh, crossing his legs up in his desk chair as he drank his soda 

“I don’t know, he cried to me a couple nights ago because he had rejected Taeyong, it’s selfish that I was kind of happy but I really want to tell him about how I feel.” Seonghwa twirls the beads of his friendship bracelet as he thought about Hongjoong.

“We already have such a good relationship, platonically that is, but I am quite scared that it might change if I tell him about my romantic feelings towards him, I’m scared that our familiarity and domesticity with each other will get affected as well.” 

Hyunjin notices how his voice dropped, patting the spot next to him so he can comfort Seonghwa more.

It’s been a while since he’s had someone to talk to in regards to Hongjoong, Yunho and Wooyoung were okay but it always leads to them teasing him about it, even blackmailing him for the drunken confession they purged out of him and he just wants to be able to talk about it with some seriousness and to actually give him advice.

“I wouldn’t mind pursuing a relationship with him, that is, if he wants too, of course. But he’s the only person who knows me from the inside and out, the only person I’ve ever let into my life like this.”

When they first met, Seonghwa was a crying mess because some kid had pushed him, causing his ice cream to fall into the sandbox and Hongjoong, ever so innocent, gave his own popsicle to him so he’d stopped crying.

Hongjoong was always there for him ever since that, they were always partners in classes, either for projects or gym class, it stemmed until they were in high school and in college. 

Seonghwa had noticed how Hongjoong became quiet and reserved in college but it was mostly because of the new environment, becoming more of his bubbly self once he adjusted.

There was one night that changed both of their lives, a night that made them grow even closer, unlike others who immediately grow awkward with each other.

It was on that fateful New Years’ Eve that Seonghwa and Hongjoong shared the most euphoric experiences of their lives; Seonghwa will never forget how Hongjoong’s lips felt upon his own, their warm bodies flushed against each other on the mattress in the attic of Hongjoong’s home. 

The only light they ever had was from the moon shining through the small window as Seonghwa’s hand shook while he was undressing Hongjoong. Their hearts were racing as Seonghwa lays Hongjoong flat on the mattress and he was fairly careful as he handled his best friend. 

Hongjoong was the most delicate person he’s ever handled, he wanted nothing more than to make him feel pleasure and he was so scared to hurt him when he first pushed into him but Hongjoong assured him that it was okay, sharing more and more passionate kisses until they’ve reached their high.

Seonghwa slept soundly that night and as the sun rose up from its slumber, he immediately pulls Hongjoong close to him, peppering his shoulders with more delicate kisses, waiting until he woke up and that was one of the nights where Seonghwa knew he loves him.

They always took care of each other since then but Seonghwa was more to be taken care of. 

Yet another shift came upon them and this time the guilt and realization hit him when Yeosang came along, he promised Hongjoong that he will take care of him but it became the other way around and something clicked in him and he began to take part in that promise, taking care of both Hongjoong and Yeosang.

“I think you should tell him Hyung, rather than regret it years later and when he’s committed to someone else. As you said, you’re both familiar with each other, he knows you well the most and you know that he will still love you the same way if you tell him, whether or not he returns those romantic feelings or not.”

Hyunjin may be younger than him but he’s had his fair share of experiences when it came to relationships but he only grew very committed when he met Jeongin and Seonghwa really appreciates having the time to talk to someone who knew first-hand of what it’s like to be uncommitted, whether it’s like him where he’s pining for Hongjoong or Hyunjin who saw a different perspective on love when he met Jeongin.

“And from what I’ve seen, you’ve grown even closer to each other because of your son, normally, it would overwhelm the other and might start to pull themselves away but in your case, it isn’t. Take your time to figure out how you’re going to tell him but not long enough that he gets snatched up by someone else.” 

Their heart-to-heart talk was disrupted when they heard a soft knock on the door, Hyunjin stood up to get it, playfully telling Seonghwa that he should fix himself because he might have cried a little.

Upon opening the door, Hyunjin coos at the little boy who tugged on his pants, never having noticed him because he was face to face with Hongjoong who had dyed his hair 

“We’re not disrupting anything, right?” Hongjoong asks, a tad embarrassed that it was Hyunjin who opened the door “Not at all, Hwa and I were just talking for a bit about the exhibit, it is our first shared one so, kind of important.” Hongjoong huffs, a pout forming on his lips 

“Can you tell me what it is? He’s been so secretive about it!” Hyunjin chuckles, collecting his bag that was hanging on the side of the door as he circles around Hongjoong 

“You just have to wait, my own boyfriend doesn’t know too but it’s special, for both of us.” And with that Hyunjin bids him goodbye, giving Hongjoong and Seonghwa privacy.

“Appa!” Yeosang ran towards Seonghwa on the couch and the man immediately lit up at the sight of his son, opening his arms to engulf him in a hug “How was your day? Oh, you look quite wonderful.” Seonghwa says when he realized what he was wearing, setting him down on his lap.

“What are you-” He pauses when he sees Hongjoong, his once bright red hair had become a darker brown and not only that, he was being swallowed by a sweater held a design of Chihiro and he chuckles, finally connecting the dots as Yeosang was in a No Face onesie.

“I see you’ve had quite the day with shopping and getting your hair done.” 

“Oh yes we did, would have been more fun if you came along though.” Hongjoong sits next to him after Yeosang had scampered off and the younger man leans his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder, a bit tired from their adventures that day.

“I know but the exhibits are close and Hyunjin and I grew busy.” Seonghwa answered, kissing the crown of his head before Hongjoong held his hand up “This is dinner,” He put a plastic bag that had food in it 

“And this is something Sangie and I bought for you.” 

“Open please!” Yeosang says excitedly, waddling over to his Appa and resting his chin on his knees and so Seonghwa does as he’s told, immediately chuckling when he sees that it’s a matching sweater with Hongjoong but this time it held a design of Haku, he immediately slips it over his head and Yeosang smiles brightly.

“You like it Appa?” Seonghwa nods, pinching his chubby cheeks before turning to Hongjoong “Thank you Baby.” Hongjoong blushes at the nickname and Seonghwa’s eyes went wide upon realization but before he can answer, Hongjoong kisses his cheek, claiming that he likes it.

“Appa is Haku, Hyung is Chihiro and Sangie is No Face!” Yeosang points out their somewhat matching clothes and it made the pair laugh, snuggling further more into each other as they listen to more of Yeosang’s rambles.

After Seonghwa had eaten the take-out, Yeosang had fallen asleep on the couch and Hongjoong found himself perched on Seonghwa’s lap as they watched the view from the windows.

Seonghwa gulps as he thinks about what Hyunjin told him, to confess before he regrets it, before Hongjoong gets whisked away from him.

“Joongie, you awake?” The younger hums, lifting his head up from Seonghwa’s chest, rubbing his eyes and yawning like a cat “I am, something bothering you?” Hongjoong tucks a lock of hair away from Seonghwa’s face and the older bites his lip, holding Hongjoong tightly and pulling him close.

“I just- I have something to tell you, you don’t have to answer right away but I just want you to know before I regret it and I want you to hear if from me and not Yunho or Wooyoung.” Hongjoong grew worried because it sounded so serious and he nodded, giving him the chance to talk.

“Hongjoong, I just want you to know that,” Seonghwa takes yet another pause as he readies himself.

“I have always been so in love with you.” 

Hongjoong feels his heart pound, especially when Seonghwa puts his hand on his chin, tilting his head up so that way they can look each other in the eye.

“I know I haven’t been the bestest friend for the past couple of years but I am willing to correct all my wrongs and I just want to be able to let you know because I don’t want you to be oblivious to how I feel about you, please don’t let this change anything between us Joongie, even if you don’t love Hyung the same way as I love you, I will still be here for you.”

Seonghwa’s lips wobbled after he said that, fear coursing through him that Hongjoong might see him differently from then on. He flinches when Hongjoong gets up from his lap, cursing himself on the inside but he feels all that regret go away when he feels Hongjoong’s lips on his. 

It wasn't long, rather short and sweet, almost reassuring as Hongjoong pulled away with kind eyes.

“I think we may have been avoiding this for quite a while, right? But we’re going to figure it out, I love you.”


	16. Touch

**“Feels like I can fall into your touch, at your touch, one by one, everything changes.”**

Everything was still working as normal in their household and between Seonghwa and Hongjoong, apart from the fact that they’ve been making out even more and it wasn’t just those sweet, short ones that they used to share, oh no, Hongjoong is growing more ferocious, confident even. 

Surprising Seonghwa whenever he comes up from their café, waiting by the door when he hears his footsteps and catching him off guard, but Seonghwa isn’t one to complain, he loves getting kisses from Hongjoong.

They haven’t put a label on their relationship at the moment but they promised each other that neither of them will tell their friends about the confessions, much like they’ve never told them about all the firsts’ they shared together. 

But it was also to let them figure it out on their own and maybe embarrass themselves along the way as means of payback for being annoying and getting too close for comfort in terms of their relationship

Another day of school has ended for Hongjoong and Yeosang, the teacher had gotten a call from Seonghwa that he might not be able to pick him up as he was getting held up in the cafe as a large influx of students had come in and Hongjoong tells him it’s okay, also reminding him that it’s exam season, so it must be why there are a lot of customers. 

Hongjoong was outside of Yeosang’s classroom, waiting for the bell to finally ring so they can head home immediately and maybe start dinner because he knows how tired Seonghwa will be during the rush hour.

“Hey lover boy,” Hongjoong turns his head to see Taeyong coming downstairs, ready to head home too “Hey Hyung, no club meetings today?” He asks, pointing it out and the older man shakes his head, approaching him.

“Not today, I have to get home, I’m babysitting my friends’ pets because they’re out of the country for a short while.” Hongjoong coos, asking if he can see a photo and Taeyong was quick to show him a photo of three little animals, one puppy and two cats.

“Are you going home as well, after Yeosang’s class?” Hongjoong nods, explaining that Seonghwa won’t be able to pick him up due to getting a lot of customers and Taeyong smiles “Well, it’s still quite early, would you like to come over and meet Bella, Louis, and Leon, maybe have some tea as well, I’m sure Yeosang would love to play with the animals, like he did at the cat cafe.” 

Hongjoong chuckles at the offer but getting some tea with Taeyong won’t hurt and he figured that he can get Yeosang to sleep early if he tires himself out from playing with the animals and so he accepts, wanting to catch up with him as well after the blunder that was Taeyong asking him to be his boyfriend.

“I’d love to, but if Yeosang ends up wanting a pet, you’re taking the blame for it.” Taeyong jokingly replies that he will take full responsibility for it just as the bell rings and they wait for Yeosang to come out of the classroom.

“Hyungie!” 

Yeosang could be seen struggling a little due to his backpack but Hongjoong was quick to crouch down as he hugged him, kissing his temple “How was your day little bug?” He asks and Yeosang gives him a kiss on the cheek 

“Was okay Hyungie, Appa here?” Hongjoong shakes his head but he gestures to Taeyong who was standing next to him 

“We’re going to your Tyong Hyung’s place because he has some little friends that I’m sure you’d love to meet.” He pokes his nose one more time before helping him with his backpack and holding his hand, following Taeyong outside the building as Yeosang glared at him for talking to his Hyung.

It was Hongjoong’s first time coming to Taeyong’s house, it was somewhat how he expected it, minimalistic yet filled with all sorts of art pieces and photography shots hung up on the wall, he even had a fish tank that held a variety of fishes.

“I never pegged you to be someone who’d have fishes.” Hongjoong jokingly points out while Taeyong helps him out of his coat “Oh that, it’s a little project I did with my friend Johnny, he’s moved out though so I’m taking care of them but he does come over at times.”

After they’ve gotten out of their outerwear, Taeyong leads them to his living room “Louis! Bella! Leon!” He calls out, offering his guests to sit down and they could hear the soft pitter of clawed paws on the hardwood floor and an energetic beagle comes into play.

Hongjoong immediately hears Yeosang gasp in excitement, climbing off the couch and like the brave little boy that he is, immediately squats down on the floor, letting the beagle sniff his scent to see if he is dangerous but after that introduction. 

Bella was quick to attack him with little licks and it made Yeosang go into fits of giggles before Taeyong excused himself to brew some tea.

It wasn’t long before the felines came out too, Taeyong pointed out who Louis and Leon were and Hongjoong took hold of Louis while Leon approached Yeosang on the floor.

Hongjoong and Taeyong were sat on the couch as they watched over Yeosang who was playing with the animals, getting engulfed by them and Yeosang just lets them while Hongjoong was somewhat thinking about all the fur that Yeosang might bring home but he didn’t really mind, as long as Yeosang is having fun.

“He’s going to be knocked out by the end of the night.” Hongjoong comments, sipping on the relaxing jasmine tea that Taeyong brewed “Isn’t that a good thing though?” He jokes, biting on the brownies that he made the night before 

“He’s not really a difficult one to deal with but I could use some relaxation tonight, I have a sizable amount of papers to grade.”

They talked some more about school and whatnot but Taeyong was the first to speak regarding the short amount of time that they dated.

“I’m glad we still stayed friends, it would have been a shame if there was awkwardness between us.” Hongjoong agrees “I’m glad you made amends with Mingi too, he was so sulky when you were upset with him.” Taeyong adds, letting him know that Mingi started relaying his problems to the students, forgetting that he had to teach, much to his students’ amusement.

“I know that he just wanted to see you happy, he didn’t mean anything malicious.” Hongjoong nods, telling them that it’s all okay between them before he tends to Yeosang who’d escape the confines of the animals.

“Hyung, can you tell Appa something when we get home?” He asks innocently while Hongjoong dusts out the fur from his clothes 

“Of course Baby, what is it?”

“Can you tell Appa that Sangie wants kitty?” Hongjoong immediately deflates, turning to Taeyong who was laughing silently 

“This is all your fault.” Hongjoong accuses Taeyong who coos, telling him he takes full responsibility before reaching forward to wipe away the crumbs that were on the corners of his mouth.

And that was a fatal choice because Yeosang immediately swats his hand away, laying down the rules he told him beforehand.

“Park Yeosang!” Hongjoong scolds, taking the boy’s hands in his while Yeosang barks back “I told Tyong Hyung that no touching!” Hongjoong grew visibly mortified, cheeks growing red in embarrassment as he asked the amused older man what he meant by that.

“He laid down these rules when we watched a film, that time we saw Whisper of the Heart, don’t worry Joongie, it’s honestly so cute, how he’s protective over you.”

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

“But I want cuddles from Appa and Hyung.” Yeosang pouts as Hongjoong tucks him into bed, crossing his arms “Well, you weren’t exactly a good boy today, so no cuddles with Appa and Hyung.” Seonghwa reminds, giving him his stuffed bunny, sat down next to him on Hongjoong’s bed that was temporarily Yeosang’s for the night.

“Sangie is sorry.”

The little boy was giving them the puppy dog eyes and although Hongjoong was ready to crumble and cuddle him, he had to hold himself back.

“I’m sorry baby, but being bad has its consequences, okay? I love you a lot.” Seonghwa kisses his forehead while Hongjoong plugs in the night light “O-Okay..” Yeosang’s voice grew small and Hongjoong gives him a kiss on the cheek 

“When you apologize to you Tyong Hyung, we can cuddle again, I love you.”

Once they were settled in Seonghwa’s bed, Hongjoong couldn’t help but feel guilty for depriving Yeosang of his cuddles but Seonghwa assured him that it’s okay and if they don’t do something about his naughty actions and give into his cuteness, Yeosang might think that he can get away with everything he does.

“Why the long face Baby love?” Seonghwa asks, head laid upon Hongjoong’s semi-exposed stomach, his shirt riding up as Seonghwa uses him as a pillow.

“Just feel bad for taking his cuddle privileges away.” 

Seonghwa just hums, pushing Hongjoong’s shirt up a little, giving his soft stomach butterfly kisses as if to distract him but at the same time, he knows that Hongjoong loves it.

“He needs to learn, plus, we can get some alone time for the night.” Seonghwa traces little shapes into his skin as he crawls over to Hongjoong’s face, hovering over him and pecking his lips and sliding down to his neck.

“Oh, he wanted me to ask you something,” Hongjoong remembers as he feels Seonghwa’s teeth nipping on his skin “Our baby wants a cat.” 

Seonghwa halts his actions, lifting his head up to look at Hongjoong “A what now?” He asks “You heard me, he met the cats that Taeyong was pet sitting and he wanted one too.” Hongjoong further explains and Seonghwa hums, lying down on the bed but making sure he is still holding Hongjoong.

“He’s far too young to get one, how about we just get him a fish for now.” Seonghwa plays with Hongjoong’s fingers as he suggested it.

“And maybe we can make a deal, if he manages to take care of it until his birthday, we’ll get him a cat, let’s just start off with teaching him the responsibilities.” 

“You’re so smart, Hwa Hwa.” He praises and Seonghwa chuckles, turning off the bedside lamp as he covers their bodies with the comforter 

“We been knew.” He answers cockily before earning a kiss once again as Hongjoong can never get enough of him and now that he has the reason to kiss him, he just goes all out.

“Oh, can you maybe ask Woo to look after him this friday night? I would ask Yunho but he’s already taking care of Jongho.” 

“I think so, why?”

“Well, I want to take you out on our first date before we become boyfriend and boyfriend.”

Hongjoong immediately squeals as he slaps Seonghwa’s shoulder.

“We’re supposed to sleep but you just made me excited!” He whines, kicking his feet underneath the covers as he hides his face.

“But wait! What are we gonna tell them? We can’t tell them we’re going out on a date.” The younger man was in a dilemma, while Seonghwa was ready to sleep, letting out a mumble, still peppering Hongjoong’s neck with kisses since he was nuzzled in there.

“I’ll think of something, baby.”


	17. In Regards to Love

**“My life will love, the peace of benevolence, that this is eternal happiness.”**

When Wooyoung came up to their café just after it’s closing, Hongjoong was quite thankful as he was okay with babysitting Yeosang for sometime through the night, while he secretly goes on a date with Seonghwa. 

They were careful to not let it slip while Yeosang was around because they knew he’d innocently tell Wooyoung and they didn’t want it to happen just yet.

“Thank you so much Youngie, I owe you a lot.” Hongjoong says, putting on his coat to combat the cold air as Seonghwa instructed him to dress warmly “It’s no problem, you know how much I like kids and I also miss my brothers, so babysitting won’t be a problem.” The younger man chuckles, just as the sound of Yeosang’s feet patter on their floors, ready to greet his Wooyoung Hyung.

“Are you sure it’s okay? I can call up Seonghwa.” Hongjoong plays off, not wanting to be suspicious as to why he’s going out at the same time Seonghwa was out too.

“I’m sure Hyung, it’s no problem and Hwa Hyung mentioned that he’s also checking in on the location for the exhibit so he’s busy too, go on, I bet your Mom misses you.” Wooyoung points out, what he doesn’t know is that, it was a full on lie. 

Seonghwa was just down the corner waiting for Hongjoong in his car, careful that none of his employees would see him on their way home.

“Okay, just call me if anything happens,” He bends down to Yeosang’s size, kissing his cheek a bunch of times “Be good for your Woo Hyung, okay?” Hongjoong emphasizes, wrapping their pinkies together as a sign to seal the promise 

“Bedtime at 9:30 since it’s a Friday and no more food after 8:30.” He reminds Wooyoung who nods and Hongjoong tells Yeosang he loves him before he gets out through the exterior stairs.

Once he was walking down the sidewalk, on his way to the secluded corner, Hongjoong giggles to himself, feeling mischievous upon what they were doing and upon catching the sight of Seonghwa’s car, he jogs toward it and lets himself in.

“Hi, oh, you look beautiful.” Seonghwa compliments as soon he got a good look at Hongjoong, placing a searing kiss on his cheek “You cleaned up nicely too.” Hongjoong comments, buckling his seatbelt as Seonghwa starts the car, claiming that it’s somewhat a bit of a lengthy ride but it will be worth it.

“So, did he buy your white lie?” Seonghwa smirks, he knows that there were times that Hongjoong felt guilty for lying and judging by the pout that formed on his lips, he was feeling a tinge of it.

“I told him that my parents wanted to see me for dinner, some bullshit like that.” Seonghwa takes his hand, bringing them up to his lips and kissing his knuckles, assuring him that it’s just one lie and no harm will be done.

“We can tell them on or after the exhibition, for now, let’s just focus on our first date, okay Baby?” Hongjoong nods at his Hyung’s words, it was their agreement and Hongjoong was somewhat sold on the idea that they should just let their friends be clowns or be frustrated. 

They’ve agreed to be as domestic as they are in front of them, just to upset them if they deny claims that they like each other.

It was pretty much the same between them throughout the drive, except they were on their way to their first date and Hongjoong doesn’t really know what Seonghwa had planned but he was still excited since he was sharing the night with his soon-to-be boyfriend.

“So, how was your day?” Hongjoong asks, eyes on the illuminated road that lead to the mountainous area of their district “Well, there were a lot of students still, witnessed a first date and Hyunjin called to let me know that our work has been shipped to the gallery.” 

Seonghwa hears Hongjoong sigh, making him worry that something was wrong and he asks if something was bothering him. Hongjoong turns to him with a frown upon his lips.

“You always tell me what your theme is but why aren’t you telling me about this one?” He whines, crossing his arms over his chest which is a bit similar to how Yeosang is when he’s upset.

Seonghwa immediately groans, feeling a wave of relief hit him “Baby, I thought I’ve done something wrong, don’t do that to me on our first date!” He puts a hand on his chest, feeling his heart pump faster due to being scared 

“You’ll find out soon! I promise, you just need to be patient.” Seonghwa ssures him, feeling calmer once Hongjoong nods, still pouting.

They talked a lot more about what went on with their day, even planning out future dates, how they were gonna tell Yeosang, their friends, and their families.

Once they arrived to a clearing that overlooked the bustling city before them, Hongjoong was the first to get out, waiting on Seonghwa who was retrieving something in the backseat “You aren’t planning on murdering me here, right?” Hongjoong jokes, moving over to the boulders and getting on top of it, feeling the cold air hit him and he shivers, wrapping his coat tighter around his small body.

“Of course not, I heard that there’s a meteor shower tonight and if we stayed below, we wouldn’t see it.” Seonghwa lays down a picnic blanket on the grass, weighing it down with the picnic basket, as well as some books so the corners wouldn’t fold over 

“Come here, I made an effort to sneak all of these out without any of them noticing.” Seonghwa informs, taking out the containers that contained sandwiches that Hongjoong liked, as well as a lunchbox cake that he had asked Felix to make, using the excuse that it was for Yeosang when it was really for their date.

“You really outdid yourself Hwa Hwa,” Hongjoong teases, sitting down across from him, taking a drink of the hot chocolate that Seonghwa prepared as well.

“Anything for my favorite person,” Seonghwa smiles, eating some bits of the food, getting into a comfortable situation as he checks the time, making sure that they won’t miss the meteor shower and Seonghwa brings up something from their high school years that made him chuckle a bit and Hongjoong asks what he was thinking about.

“Ah, the night sky just reminded me of our sleepover back then,” He reminds and Hongjoong tilts his head, asking which one because they’ve had so many. 

“You know, the one with Kang Taehyun and you wanted to go because he had a pool and you wanted to go night swimming.” Hongjoong instantly remembers the night he was talking about.

“That was when we had our first kiss, Hwa Hwa.” 

Seonghwa nods in confirmation and Hongjoong gasps at how much of a bad friend he was that night towards Taehyun but Seonghwa still laughs at what they put their poor classmate through.

“We literally kept telling him to get some food and drinks, causing him to go back and forth from his backyard, just so you can sneak some cheek kisses.” 

Hongjoong points out, blushing a bit when he remembers how Seonghwa cornered him to the wall of the pool, keeping him there as he grazed their lips together but as he was going in to kiss him, Taehyun came back out.

“I wasn’t ready and was about to push you away because he was back and you pulled me down under the water and kissed me.” 

Seonghwa smiles confidently at what he’d done, he wasn’t in love with Hongjoong when that happened but it was something that they wanted to get out of their way, feeling embarrassed that they haven’t really gotten their first kisses yet.

“I remember you mentioning that you would love to have a kiss underwater and what better way to have it as your first and to do it with your best friend who loves you so much.”

Hongjoong throws a small pebble at him at the memory “I had chlorine water up my nose because of you,” he adds and Seonghwa crawls over to him, dangerously close to his lips 

“But you loved it so much that you asked me for another one before we slept on the floor of Taehyun’s room.” Hongjoong hums, eyes a little hazy as he nods “It was a really nice first kiss, so thank you, Love.” He pecks the corner of his lips before looking down at the view and Seonghwa does the same, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to keep him warm.

It wasn’t long before they finished their food, picking on them ever so often while they waited for the shower and they end up lying flat on the blanket, looking at the starry night above them, hands still locked together as Seonghwa drew shapes, connecting each star and even teaching Hongjoong that if he puts his three fingers together, it would perfectly align on Orion’s belt.

“Hwa Hwa,” Hongjoong says quietly “When did you realize that you loved me romantically?” He turns to his side, getting a good look at his profile and even tracing his small finger on the bridge of his nose.

It wasn’t a difficult question for Seonghwa and he opt to tell him when if Hongjoong also does the same.

“I started loving you far more on the night we made love for the first time,” Hongjoong chokes as he sits up “W-What?” He squeaks and Seonghwa nods, following his actions and sitting up too 

“Yeah, it was when I saw how vulnerable and anxious you were under the moonlight and I wanted to give you the most amazing feeling, I wanted you to have your first time with someone who loves you and when I told you I loved you as we fell asleep, that was real, it was on that night that I realized that I had fallen in love with you.”

Hongjoong couldn’t believe that Seonghwa had been in love with him ever since that night, it’s been years since that happened.

“Seonghwa, I started loving you on that very night as well.” Hongjoong admits, feeling quite freaked out that they were in sync, even in falling in love “Did you really?” The younger nods, taking Seonghwa’s hand and re-enacting how he brought it close to his chest when they were half-asleep 

“I did this as you held me, to make you feel that my heart started beating for you.”

Seonghwa doesn’t say a word, only looking at Hongjoong as the wind blew through his face, causing his hair to push back, showing more of his ethereal features as he thinks about how he loves Hongjoong unconditionally.

“Fuck, we really are clowns for not coming into terms of our feelings.” 

Hongjoong immediately laughs at what he said before he caught a glimpse of the meteor shower, gasping as he points it out to Seonghwa and they fell back in the blanket as they watched the night sky brighten up more due to the falling objects.

All Seonghwa could think about was how lucky he’s always been to have Hongjoong in his life, it took years before he admitted it but he’s happy that he was able to tell him and at that moment they felt as if they were Taki Tachibana and Mitsuha Miyamizu watching the meteors in the sky and waiting for the bells to ring but Seonghwa knew that those bells had already rung years prior. 

The realization of them being soulmates was just delayed for a bit.

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

“How was that for our first date?” Seonghwa asks while they go through the café so he can drop off the picnic basket in the kitchen.

“Well, it was something different, I loved it, thank you for making it special.” Hongjoong says as they go to the hallway which lead to their stairs and Seonghwa was feeling a little brave as he presses Hongjoong against the wall 

“Can I kiss you?” Hongjoong rolls his eyes playfully before nodding, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s neck to ready himself “But not so much, okay? They’re still a bit swell from earlier.” Hongjoong whispers, tracing Seonghwa’s lips with his index finger before he lets Seonghwa kiss him, as always, it was sweet and delicate yet deep.

Seonghwa’s eyes fluttered closed as did Hongjoong’s, sliding his hand to the small of his back as if to hoist him up, as if giving him the hit to wrap his legs around his torso but Hongjoong giggles in between the kiss, pulling away breathlessly 

“I wish I can kiss you forever.” Hongjoong whispers, burying his face in the crook of his neck as he feels another blush creep on his cheeks 

“And you will.”

With one more peck, Seonghwa opts to head upstairs because he misses their baby already and it was quite late.

“Woo, you still up? I apologize for coming home later, Hwa Hyung insist he pick me up.” Hongjoong calls out upon unlocking the door, Seonghwa helps him out of his coat before they go further into their living room, immediately freezing upon the sight in front of their eyes.

“Oh for God sake.”

Hongjoong was quick to take his phone out, snapping a photo or two of Wooyoung and Mingi having quite a ferocious make-out session. Seonghwa clears his throat as means of getting their attention and to make them cut their session but they didn’t seem to hear.

“Allow me.” Hongjoong tugs his sleeves up, approaching them from behind the couch and he grabs the back of their shirts, it causes Wooyoung to whine, chasing after Mingi’s lips before opening his eyes and falling off the couch when he sees Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

“I see you’ve been having fun.” Hongjoong’s tone was that of a mother about to scold their child and Mingi smiles sheepishly “Where’s Yeosang?” Seonghwa asks Wooyoung “Oh, he’s fast asleep in Joong Hyung’s room.”

Wooyoung breaks out of Hongjoong’s hold, fixing himself up and Seonghwa leans over to kiss Hongjoong on the cheek, excusing himself to give Yeosang a kiss goodnight and he leaves Hongjoong alone with Mingi and Wooyoung who raised their brows at the action.

“How are you not boyfriends yet?”

Hongjoong shrugs, telling him that Seonghwa doesn’t feel that way for him, all the bullshit he always spewed out and he pulls his phone out, to make them see the obscenity they did in their household.

“Might give you and Seonghwa some inspiration to do it too.” Wooyoung pokes his tongue out at him.

“We are just best friends, nothing more, nothing less.”

And with that Hongjoong walks them out through the exterior stairs but before they can leave, Wooyoung just had one more thing to say.

“I have a friend who’d like to meet you.” Hongjoong immediately sighs 

“Who?” 

“Choi Yeonjun, he’s cute and very much interested in meeting you.” Hongjoong immediately shakes his head, telling them that he’s not in the position to date because he’s far too busy with school and taking care of Yeosang.

“Just meet him over coffee or something, you never really know.”

With that Hongjoong waves at his friends, thanking Wooyoung for taking care of Yeosang and Mingi as well for accompanying him and he jumps as he turns around, seeing Seonghwa at the top of the stairs.

“You gonna meet that boy Woo mentioned?”

“Of course not, why would I when I have all I need right here.” Hongjoong says with a soft voice, pulling Seonghwa inside their home and into the couch, still euphoric over their first date.

“I have you and Yeosang, there’s nothing more I can ask for.”

Seonghwa kisses the crown of his head, tangling their limbs together once again 

“I really had a great time Hwa Hwa, making me feel as if I’m Mitsuha Miyamizu or something.” They shared some laughter here and there before Seonghwa's phone rings and he picks it up.

“Hello?” 

“Hwa!”

It was his mother and he immediately put it on loudspeaker because he knew she’d love to talk to Hongjoong too.

“Ah! Joong-ah! How have you been? I haven’t heard from you in a while.” Mrs. Park asks and Hongjoong apologizes, claiming he’d been busy with school and stuff and she waves it off.

“Are you free next weekend? Your parents and I have arranged lunch, we’d be so happy if you and Hwa could come, you haven’t joined us in so long.” 

That’s when Seonghwa and Hongjoong were hit with the realization that they have never told their parents about Yeosang and it has been months since then.


	18. From Home

**“You are my warming home, who I was yesterday and who I am now. And who we will be tomorrow, it all starts from home.”**

After receiving that call from Seonghwa’s parents, they both agreed to come over for lunch, as well as stay overnight, that was going to be held at Seonghwa’s family home, it had been a while since Seonghwa had come home. Hongjoong wasn’t surprised when his own parents called him, happy that he will be able to join them for lunch and Hongjoong chuckles as they pointed out how he finally has the time to see them, as well as Seonghwa’s parents.

Growing up together meant that his and Seonghwa’s family always tend to celebrate holidays together, always arrange little lunches as well as dinners and it was always so nice. 

It was something to look forward on but in that particular day, they were both nervous as to how they were going to bring up to their parents as to who Yeosang is, how he came into their life, and their arrangements, as well as Seonghwa being a little anxious in terms of telling Hongjoong’s parents that they were on the process of getting together.

“Hwa Hwa,” Hongjoong spoke for the first time ever since they left their home and Seonghwa hums, eyes fixed on the road “Can this count as a date?” The older man chuckles at the questions, asking if he’s that eager and it made Hongjoong smile a little. 

“Perhaps,” Hongjoong watches as Seonghwa puts his hand over his, patting it “It can be, baby, I mean, technically, it’s our _ “meeting the parents” _ phase but this time as boyfriends.” Seonghwa says playfully and Hongjoong agrees 

“Plus, I do need your parents permission before I officially ask you to be my boyfriend.”

Hongjoong couldn’t help but chuckle, mumbling about how traditional he was in terms of courting as if they haven’t kissed on their first date and Seonghwa reminds him that it’s how he’d know how serious he is. 

“Do you think they’ve made a bet about us, you know, the _ “will they won’t they”  _ stuff.” Hongjoong comments, taking out his phone to text their parents that they were about 10 minutes away from the Park’s residence.

“Knowing our mothers, I’d say a solid yes.” The older man answers and Hongjoong giggles before his eyes befall on Yeosang on the backseat, occupied by playing with Hongjoong’s tablet.

“I think your mom will immediately catch on that Yeosang is your son.” 

“Well, technically he’s both our son but I would have to agree with you.” Seonghwa corrects him, reminding him that in Yeosang’s documents, he is the little boy’s other guardian and parent. 

“Yeosang is like 85% Seonghwa and 15% Me.” Seonghwa can’t help but agree, Yeosang looks somewhat like him when he was his age, the only difference was that Yeosang’s light brown eyes and his beautiful birthmarks, even his personality is his but with Yeosang growing attached to Hongjoong, he has picked up some of his habits too.

“But you have to agree that we’re doing a good job at raising him, for first time parents, aside from the part that he’s fairly protective of you but he got that from me.”

Seonghwa recalls the incidents that Yeosang caused when it came to Hongjoong’s dates and short-lived romance with Taeyong, it is something they can laugh about and something that they will both hold against Yeosang when he grows up.

Upon pulling up outside Seonghwa’s home, they both let out statements about how nervous they were but at the same time, they reassured each other that everything will be okay, with one more kiss to his cheek, Hongjoong gets out of the car, heading to the backseat so he can unbuckle Yeosang out of the car seat.

“Little bug, time to meet your grandparents and be on your best behavior, okay?” Yeosang nods as Hongjoong puts him on the ground “I’ll meet you inside, I’ll get our bags out.” 

Hongjoong took hold of Yeosang’s hand as they opened the gate, having the security code at the back of his mind, they tackled the stone steps that lead to the sizable garden that was in front of the house. Hongjoong immediately sees their parents sitting on the porch, underneath the glass roof which filtered the sunlight, making it more gentle.

Hongjoong’s mom was the first one to see him and she immediately squeals, getting out of her seat and sprinting towards him, engulfing him in a hug 

“My Hongjoongie! Oh, I missed you so much!” 

It was upon Yeosang’s whining that Mrs. Kim pulled away and the child immediately locks his arms around Hongjoong’s neck, resting his head on the crook and she smiles a bit 

“Did- Did Seonghwa somehow turn into a child?” She says jokingly while Hongjoong coaxes Yeosang that it was okay, putting him down on the ground as his Mom crouches down to his size.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” She asks, Yeosang looks up at Hongjoong, as if he was asking for permission and the he nods, telling him to go ahead “M-My name is Yeo-Yeosang, are you my grandma?” She chuckles at the brown eyed boy “I’m far too young but of course, are you hungry?” Yeosang nods and she opens her arms wide, inviting him in 

“Go on baby, it’s okay.” Hongjoong gives him a little push and he goes over to her, getting carried up and he immediately toys with her pearl necklace.

“Hongjoong, how have you been? Where’s Seonghwa?” Mr. Park asks, giving him a quick hug before Hongjoong gets his hair ruffled by his own Dad, asking if he’s hungry because they grilled a lot of meat. 

“I’m okay and Seonghwa is still getting hold of our stuff, he’ll be up in a second.” They nod before he turns around to get a seat and he sees that his and Seonghwa’s mother were already quite engrossed with Yeosang, since he was getting fed by fruits.

“Did you and Hwa adopt a child?” Mrs. Park asks “I guess you can say that.” Hongjoong rubs the back of his neck as he pours himself a glass of lemonade “Honey, he looks a lot like our Seonghwa when he was young, doesn’t he?” Mrs. Park agrees with her husband’s statement and as if on queue, Seonghwa comes out of the house, having gone through the garage underground.

They immediately give him a hug before they figure that they should eat because they’re sure they have a lot to catch up on.

It was engaging as always, much like their previous ones, it was filled with catching up on their son’s lives and gushing about how adorable Yeosang is and the little boy getting all blushy as he tells his Hongjoong Hyung that he’s a good boy, one which Hongjoong agreed on and the exchange caused Seonghwa to decide that it’s okay to tell them, about Yeosang and his intentions toward Hongjoong.

“So,uh, I know you might be wondering where Yeosang came from,” Hongjoong takes Seonghwa’s hand under the table, all while Yeosang was in Seonghwa’s lap.

“Mom, Dad, Yeosang is my son, biologically that is but he’s also Hongjoong’s.” 

He was shaking in Hongjoong’s hold due to how nervous he was regarding their reaction but there was nothing to be afraid of, as shown by Mrs. Park who smiles softly.

“I only knew about him a couple of months ago and I am grateful that I have Hongjoong with me, I’m so sorry for being irresponsible but he’s here now and I’ve grown- we’ve grown to love him so so much.” 

“Seonghwa, we know,” Mr. Park says, laying a hand on his shoulder, before his eyes fell on Yeosang who was oblivious to what they were talking about “When he came up here with Hongjoong, he just looked so much like you when you were kids and we had that instinct.” He adds, his tone was soft as he pinches Yeosang’s cheek. 

His son is all grown up and as he witnessed through their lunch, he’d become responsible and attentive to his son’s needs throughout the time.

“However, we are disappointed that you’ve known for months and you only introduced him to us.” His mom says, chuckling lightly at the end of her sentence and Seonghwa felt like a little bit of weight on his shoulders were lifted up and he turned to Hongjoong, seeing as there is another thing that he wanted to share.

“It’s not only that,” He takes his eyes off Hongjoong, turning to his parents “Mr. and Mrs. Kim, you know I’ve basically grown up with Hongjoong and you’ve incorporated me into your family.” Mrs. Kim nods, while Hongjoong was biting his finger due to how nervous he is.

“Well, you see, I wanted to ask for you permission if I can continue courting Hongjoong.” 

There was silence in the air as Hongjoong proceeded to squeeze Seonghwa’s hand when his Dad stood up, they got scared as he marched towards Mrs. Park but the next thing that happened was something they both expected, just not with Hongjoong’s dad.

“Pay up,” He opens his palm towards Mrs. Park who rolls her eyes and Hongjoong stands up “Dad! You scared us!” He whines while Mrs. Park slides 50,000 won into his hand.

“It took you long enough Hwa but better late than never.” His own father says as Seonghwa covers his face with his hand “You’ve been friends for so long, so we aren’t really surprised that it led to you falling in love.” Mrs. Kim comments nonchalantly 

“You’ve taken care of each other for so long and you can even have Hongjoong’s hand in marriage now, skip the courting.” 

Hongjoong was blushing furiously at that point and he stands up, taking Yeosang in his arms as he announces how it’s time for his nap, he also grabs Seonghwa’s hand so they can leave the situation 

“Ah- Yeosang is gonna get grumpy if he doesn’t nap, so I’m just gonna help Joong out.”

That left the parents alone, chuckling at how embarrassed they were but it was Mr. Kim who spoke up first.

“Well, who wants to plan the wedding?”


	19. Face to Face

**“Feet stepping a little closer, until I am face to face with you. Ears listening a little more attentively, hugging a little more sincerely. I will realize those beautiful dreams with you.”**

It was another day of work for Hongjoong but he was feeling extra giddy and bubbly, mostly because of how he keeps replaying all the dates he’d went to with Seonghwa and at the same time because they were close to Seonghwa’s exhibit, he’s been so excited to see what it will be and to see why he’s been so secretive.

It would also mark as the day they will tell their friends regarding their relationship, they were even more sure because Seonghwa was allowed to be with Hongjoong, even though they could just date because they were of age, but Seonghwa wanted to show Hongjoong how serious he is in terms of pursuing more with him.

They have been so careful in terms of picking their date locations, they didn’t want to be seen by anyone just yet but then again, how they act is much like how they already were. 

On their next date, Seonghwa had taken him to the aquarium and it was honestly a very funny day for Hongjoong as he insisted that they should try out a new attraction which allows them to immerse with the stingrays. Seonghwa was a tad against it, fearing their stingers but they were assured that it had been removed. 

But it didn’t stop Seonghwa from clinging behind Hongjoong, while the younger referred to them as cute little sea pancakes. It didn’t take long before Hongjoong encouraged him to touch it, telling him about how San had swam with sharks on his trip to Australia with Yunho and they were only dealing with stingrays. 

Seonghwa let out a huff as he tried to immerse himself with the sea creature but he ended up running back into Hongjoong’s arms and it made him lose his balance, causing both of them to fall completely into the water. 

The next one was more laid back and wasn’t even supposed to be labeled as a date but Seonghwa insists that it could be. Yeosang wasn’t home that Friday afternoon as Seonghwa’s parents volunteered to pick him up so he can spend the weekend at their place, the pair were a bit adamant but they ultimately let him, with the strict instructions of not giving into his puppy dog eyes whenever he wants more sweets or wants to stay up past his bedtime. 

And with Yeosang out of the way, Hongjoong had gone on a grocery trip with Seonghwa. Hongjoong was feeling a bit clingy and his child-like personality jumped out as he got Seonghwa to help him get inside the cart.

Seonghwa found it endearing how Hongjoong would just point out what they should get, until he was basically swimming in the groceries and it wasn’t until they got to the candy aisle when Hongjoong finally gets out, he picks out some of their favorite candy and because it was rather deserted, Seonghwa had kissed him, claiming that out of all the candy in the place, Hongjoong’s kisses will always be the sweetest. 

This causes Hongjoong to grow flustered and when he wants to go in for another kiss, he catches a glimpse of San and Yunho, along with Jongho, so they immediately tore away from each other before they could get caught kissing in the middle of the grocery store.

On one occasion, where they had a date set up, Yeosang had grown sick, so they made the decision to stay home because they couldn’t possibly leave their little one when he’s feeling under the weather. 

Seonghwa made some chicken noodle soup as they cuddled their baby on the couch until he felt better, while they marathoned all sorts of animated films. 

That afternoon, Hongjoong had fallen asleep with Yeosang on top of him and Seonghwa found it quite the scene and he snuck off to get hold of his camera, taking a photo of the most precious people in his life.

Their next _“date”_ was one of Hongjoong’s favorite out of the bunch, Yunho and San had picked up Yeosang from their place after arranging another playdate with Jongho but Hongjoong had asked if that could transpire into a sleepover because he wanted to surprise Yeosang with his own bedroom, Yunho coos at how sweet it was and he doesn’t even hesitate, telling him that they love having Yeosang around and Jongho does as well.

With that entails a whole day of the couple clearing out an extra room in their home which was originally another bedroom turned storage room, but they figured that it’d be best for Yeosang to have his own room, up until he grows up. They’d picked out a calming lavender shade for the walls, getting some child-sized furniture as well. 

When they were halfway through painting the walls when Hongjoong got a little cheeky, brushing up against Seonghwa from time to time and apologizing with a sickly sweet smile. Needless to say, they were a bit sidetracked when Seonghwa pushed him to the ground, caging him in places as they made out, simply not caring about how they were covered in paint.

Their next one was surprisingly in their own café and wasn’t even supposed to be a date. Mingi and San had came over to visit their partners but it wasn’t long before a friend of Wooyoung, Yeonjun, came by at his request and it ended up with Seonghwa joining in, being rather sweet with Hongjoong while he was getting to know Yeonjun as he didn’t want to be rude. Yeonjun and Seonghwa were surely one-upping each other while their friends watched in awe. 

But at least Hongjoong got 2 different drinks from them, as well as an abundance of desserts which made Hongjoong claim that he'd get a toothache if they kept at it. Seonghwa got the last laugh though, because he just kept thinking about how he’s the one who gets to kiss Hongjoong every night.

Hongjoong was brought out of his thoughts when a fellow teacher had come into his corner of the faculty room, he looked up from the papers he was grading and let her know to just let whoever was looking for him inside as he cleared his table to accommodate the person

He briefly fixed himself, making sure that he looked presentable as it may be a parent but he was in utter shock when he was met with his ex-boyfriend from when he was a Junior in college, the said boyfriend that Seonghwa never knew about and the only person he loved just as much as he loves Seonghwa.

“Kun?”

Hongjoong scrambles out of his seat, almost tripping on his feet. 

It had been years since he last saw him, he wasn’t as tall then, he was a lot on the leaner side and his hair was blonde after some experimentation but now, here he was, perhaps a few inches taller than him, he was definitely built, he’d grown into his features and his hair was in a natural shade of dark brown but his smile was still the same.

“When- When did you,” Hongjoong can’t seem to say anything, still in shock that he’s face to face with him after almost 5 years. 

“I got transferred here, since the one I was in had expanded internationally, so I figured why the hell not.” Hongjoong had forgotten how smooth his voice was, one of the reasons he'd fallen in love with him in the past, he was always so gentle and soft when it came to speaking.

“May I sit down?” Hongjoong nods, apologizing for his desk being a bit of a mess and Kun tells him its okay, eyes still fixed upon him.

“So, how have you been? I can see that you pursue your dream of being a teacher.” Kun points out, Hongjoong barely changed in his eyes, he still had the same nervous smile from the first time he asked him out, he was still small, still as beautiful as the last time he saw him.

“Yeah and so did you, if I’m correct?” Kun nods, confirming that he’s been on a lot of successful gigs, letting out a chuckle before scratching the back of his neck.

“In all honesty,” his voice seemed to drop a octave which seemed unbelievable to Hongjoong “I wanted to see you the minute the plane landed, you know I’ve always tried to come back to you.” Hongjoong was taken aback, feeling speechless as he dug his fingers into his thigh, feeling all sorts of emotions course through him.

“You never really left my mind Joong, even though I was with other people.” He tried to reach out to hold Hongjoong’s hand but he respected it when he saw how he retracted his hand 

“We didn’t really have closure, didn’t we?”

Hongjoong shakes his head, remembering that what had happened was that Kun had gone back to Hong Kong right after their graduation. 

Hongjoong even snuck out of their dorms to see him off that night but they never truly broke up, it was just a manner of slowly losing communication throughout the years and being busy with their lives. Hongjoong being buried deep into his job as a teacher’s assistant and Kun getting offers left and right for modeling and runway shows.

He is the only man that Hongjoong ever loved but he can’t be with him, he loved Kun before but his heart fully belonged to Seonghwa now.

“Kun, I- My feelings towards you have changed, it’s been years and I’ve been with other people and I currently am in a relationship.” He shows him an apologetic smile and the brunette nods, understanding the situation.

“Hm, is it Seonghwa Hyung?”

Hongjoong was surprised that he figured it out in a snap and Hongjoong shows him a small smile, nodding “I just didn’t really realize that I love him until a few months ago.” Kun also smiles but Hongjoong knew there was sadness behind it.

“How about we get some coffee after your work, just to catch up, is that okay?”

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

Hongjoong had instructed Kun to drive to their own café, Yeosang was in the backseat, wondering as to who the tall man is and why he kept smiling at his Hyung but he will get to the bottom of it once he gets his chance.

“So, you guys really did open a café of your own.” Kun smiles, looking at their cozy building from inside the car as Hongjoong unbuckles himself from his seat belts.

“Yeah, months after we graduated actually.” He points out, collecting his bag from the floor while Kun had come out of the car, going over to Hongjoong’s side and being the usual gentleman that he is, opens the door for him. 

The teacher thanks him before going ahead and picking up Yeosang from the backseat, Kun offers to carry their bags as they went inside the café.

Hongjoong wasn’t expecting Seonghwa to be behind the counter and his eyes went wide, seeing as Hongjoong was with a man that he didn’t know, almost even dropping the mug he was holding. Not to mention that Hongjoong was out early, he was supposed to be picking them up but he’s here.

“So, what would you like? It’s on me, since I partly own the place.” Hongjoong chuckles, sitting Yeosang down on a empty table with Kun “I’m paying, I technically asked you to come out with me.” Kun smiles politely, taking his wallet out but Hongjoong stops him, insisting that it’s on him and he should just sit back.

All while Hongjoong was working on their drinks and getting some desserts, getting some questions left and right from Wooyoung and Yunho, while Seonghwa could only stay silent as he watched the unknown man; Kun was left with little Yeosang on the table, who getting started on some school works and he couldn’t help but feel intimidated by a 5 year old boy.

“Who are you?”

“Oh, I’m- uh, I can be your Kun Hyung, I guess,” the Chinese model replies and he could see how Yeosang raised his eyebrows, twirling his pencil around as his chin rested on the table “Are you gonna steal Hyungie too?” The little boy suddenly points the blunt lead towards him and Kun raises his arms up in surrender. 

Seonghwa definitely saw this but he just chuckled softly, he couldn’t really do anything because he was busy with a customer and Hongjoong had his back turned towards them.

“Of course not, why would you think that?” Yeosang wasn’t having it and when he could see his Hongjoong Hyung come back to their table along with some snacks, he sat up and used his pencil to do a throat-slitting gesture as he glared at the model but his intimidating features were soon replaced with a smile.

“Hyungie! I get Appa’s chocolate cake, right?” His demeanor changes upon Hongjoong coming back, settling down the iced chocolate milk for Yeosang and the iced vanilla coffee that he always made for Kun way back in the day.

“Oh, I haven’t had this in years, yours are always my favorite.” Kun’s eyes glimmer at the sight of the drink and Hongjoong smiles a little before turning to Yeosang and asking him if he could do his homework on his own while he talks to Kun.

Yeosang nods, smiling innocently and Kun was gobsmacked that this was the same 5 year old that had been threatening him a few seconds prior.

“So, is he like your nephew? I didn’t recall you having siblings though.” Kun asks, bringing the drink up to his lips and getting a taste of the best iced vanilla coffee he could ever have, while Hongjoong was nibbling on some macarons.

“No, he’s actually Seonghwa Hyung’s but I’m technically his other parent.” Hongjoong explains clearly, making some small talk before they get into the more deep stuff.

“Did you really take the job here so you could see me or?” Hongjoong quizzes, unbeknownst to him that it had peaked Yeosang’s interest and Kun hums, licking the whipped cream off his lips. 

“You were the first person I wanted to see when I landed and it had been expected that I will eventually be the face of the new company that will be based here, so it’s somewhat a good excuse.” 

Kun takes a napkin from the table, opting to wipe the cream from the macaron away but before he could even touch Hongjoong, Yeosang had burst out “Ah! Not allowed to touch!” 

It honestly scared Kun and he’s a grown ass man.

“I apologize for,” Hongjoong gives Yeosang a warning look “Him.” Yeosang pouts, climbing up into his Hyung’s lap, sitting himself there like some sort of boss.

“I’m sorry, he’s rather protective over me, always wants me to himself.” Hongjoong can’t help but feel like it was deja vu during his first date with Taeyong and he ended up calling for Wooyoung to take Yeosang upstairs so he can talk alone with Kun.

They didn’t talk for much longer, just catching up in terms of who Kun has modelled and walked the runway for and Hongjoong sharing about his dating blunders, life at school and life with having a child unexpectedly.

“So, we can still see each other, right?” Kun asks bravely, finishing his coffee “Of course, we were friends before we were boyfriends.” Hongjoong says with ease and he accompanies Kun out to his car.

“Well, it’s great seeing you again,” The taller man says, hugging Hongjoong “Yeah, I’ll see you around Kun, it’s good that you’re back.” And with that Kun had kissed his cheek, pretty much one of his reflexes and Hongjoong just blushes, smiling a little as he waves at him while he got into his car.

Upon entering the café and clearing up the table, he had gone to the kitchens so he could wash the dishes he used and coincidentally, he was found to be alone with Seonghwa who was washing up as well.

“So, who was that?” Seonghwa asks, he wasn’t mad nor upset, he was just curious because he’s never seen that person in his life.

“That was Kun, my ex-boyfriend.”


	20. Dear My Friend

**“We’ll shine someday, like a star of the night.”**

Hongjoong knows that Seonghwa wanted to know how he managed to hide a year-long relationship with Kun but the older man understood that maybe it was something Hongjoong didn’t want to talk about. 

So he took it upon himself to tell him that he doesn’t have to talk about it on that night, telling him to share it on his own accords.

Another school day was ahead of him and even though he was a little exhausted from having been up all night with Seonghwa, he was working on some last touches in terms of how the gallery would be set up and Hongjoong refused to sleep without him in the bed. 

But Hongjoong was still happy because they only have one more day before Seonghwa will be opening his latest project. 

He roams around the classroom, checking on the paintings his teenage students were doing on the small canvases and he liked looking at them as they held a variety, he can also see that they thoroughly enjoyed it. 

Most likely because of the m&m cookies he promised them but also because it was somewhat a relaxing last class after all the hard-hitting academics they faced the entire day.

He shadowed over one of his students that were rather gifted and a natural in terms of her paintings and drawings, he compliments her before patting her head and encouraging her to hone her skills. 

Finally, he goes over to Minhyung and Donghyuk, who were annoying each other by sneakily painting on each other’s arms.

But instead of calling them out, he sneaks up behind him and he could hear their whispered bickers that kept going until Hongjoong clears his throat and it causes both of them to flinch before smiling awkwardly.

“What might you two be doing?” He asks and Minhyung opens his mouth to tell his teacher that Donghyuck was the one who started it but Donghyuck immediately beats him to it.

“Hongjoongie Hyung, he was the one who started it first!” He says with a pout and it leaves Minhyung taken aback as he earns a smirk from his friend.

“You know, it doesn’t matter who started it, go wash up before it dries down or else you’ll be scrubbing your skin raw and it wouldn’t be too pretty.” 

He tells them that he’ll watch over their paintings and Donghyuck hums, getting hold of Minhyung’s hand, hopping out of their stools and making their way out of the classroom.

“Oh, Hongjoong Hyung, someone’s here to see you.” Minhyung calls out before they excused themselves from the class. Hongjoong tore his attention away from the other students and he jumps when he sees Kun at the threshold of the classroom with a bouquet of roses in his hands, something very familiar.

“What are you doing here, hm?” Hongjoong smiles and Kun does the same before the smaller of the two leads him out of the room so they can talk out in the hallway and away from the prying eyes and ears of his students whom he heard were murmuring about how handsome Kun is.

“So, first and foremost, these are for you.” He was quite taken aback as Kun passed the roses into his arms, they were framed with some fragile baby’s breaths and he brought it up to his nose, getting a whiff of their fresh and natural scent. 

“Thank you Kun, they’re quite pretty.” He delicately traces the bright yellow petals with his fingers, careful that they don’t tear.

“Yellows roses used to mean jealousy, you know? So, are you trying to say something?” Hongjoong teases, cradling it in one hand while the other was on his hip and he immediately got a glimpse of his students slowly creeping close by to listen to their conversation.

“Children, back to your works please, I know Kun is handsome but focus on the other works of art.” He says nonchalantly before closing the door so they wouldn’t get any more ideas nor eavesdrop on the conversation.

“The florist told me it meant friendship! Oh, did I get bamboozled?” Kun covers his face with his hands in embarrassment as he feared he might have sent the wrong message to Hongjoong but the teacher giggles, taking his hands away from his face and he nearly forgot how Kun’s hands were always so delicate and fit perfectly with his.

“I was joking, I know it means friendship, it’s what you got for me when you accidentally hit me with the door when we first met.” Hongjoong reminds him, bringing his hand up to his nose as he was thankful it didn’t break but it just bled. 

“Yeah, I’m still so sorry about that and I want to thank you for not telling Seonghwa it was me, he was basically announcing it in the entire university that he will rip the person who did that to you limb from limb.” 

It was Hongjoong’s turn to get embarrassed because of what Seonghwa did before but it was just his best friend being protective over him.

“Enough of that, what brings you here?” He leans against the wall and Kun hums, “Just wondering if you’re free tonight, dinner’s on me and none of that convenient store bullshit we used to have when we were broke college students.”

Hongjoong gasps, claiming that it was one of the most fun dates he’s ever been, their usual spot was always at the Han River as there was a convenience store there and they would always split their money to buy instant ramen, cheese sticks, hotdogs and sodas. 

Instead of dinner tables, they would sit on the bench face to face as they stuff their faces with the food they bought. At one point they even celebrated Hongjoong’s birthday on the same bench and he almost cried because he’d just bought something from the store and he came back to Kun lighting the candle for him on his cake. 

It was one of the nights that Hongjoong had snuck out of their dorms, Seonghwa was dead asleep and didn’t even notice until it was around 3 in the morning and he gets a call from him, asking where he was since he was worried and Hongjoong lies to him. 

Telling him that he was just picking up something from the store, even asking Seonghwa if he wanted something but his best friend just tells him to come home and be careful as it was late, unbeknownst to him that Hongjoong was in the middle of making out with Kun in front of the Han River.

“So, what do you say? You can pick whatever you like.” Kun tilts his head, as if appealing to Hongjoong and he was about to answer that he’d love to but..

“Joongie! I saw someone famili- Oh, Kun, it is you!” Mingi stops his tracks upon seeing Hongjoong’s old boyfriend 

“Mingi, hi!” Kun breaks out into a smile and Mingi immediately hugs him, even spinning him around for a bit since Mingi towered over him by a long shot.

“Where have you been, hm?” Mingi jeers and Kun laughs “I just got back not too long ago,” He answers as Mingi lets him go “Here to sweep Hongjoong off his feet again? We all know how whipped you both were for each other.” He points out as Kun shakes his head 

“That was my intent but he’s got a handful at the moment, so I just wanna pick up where we left off, as friends.” 

“Oh please, Joong Hyung needs a boyfriend and as far as I know, you were the only one.” Mingi announces, earning some looks from the passing students 

“He has a baby boy in his care, so I know his priorities.” Answered Kun, even if he wanted to date Hongjoong again, that’d be quite impossible as Yeosang doesn’t seem to like the idea of sharing his Hyung.

“And I’m pretty sure Hongjoong is perfectly happy with his life right now.” 

“Oh no, he babies Seonghwa too much, hence why he doesn’t have a boyfriend.” Mingi adds and in the end, their dinner plans got diverted as Hongjoong just ended up inviting Kun to his place to have some drinks, along with Mingi as a way they can all catch up with each other and maybe tell Seonghwa how it all happened.

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

“So, let me get this straight,” Seonghwa pauses as he puts the stove on a low setting so his noodles wouldn’t boil rapidly “You invited Mingi and your ex-boyfriend to catch up.” Hongjoong nods as he takes off his jacket after he had dropped off Yeosang at his parents’ place because they claimed it was their weekend to bond with him.

“And this is the same ex-boyfriend that you somehow hid from me?” Seonghwa says jokingly but it made Hongjoong feel somewhat bad that he kept secrets from him. 

“You know I’ll tell-” 

“Hongjoong, baby, it’s okay,” Seonghwa grew panicked at the thought of making him sad, wiping his hands on his apron as he cups his face 

“I’m not mad, okay? You can tell me at your own time but I can guarantee that Mingi will expose you later on.” 

This made Hongjoong let out a sigh of relief before he buried his face on the crook of Seonghwa’s neck and the older man stroked his hair.

“I’ll tell you later then, since Kun is also gonna be here.” Seonghwa merely nods, kissing his forehead “Now, can you please get out of my kitchen before I burn my instant noodles, I didn’t know you’d come back with take-out and change out of your work clothes.” He playfully slaps Hongjoong’s butt and Hongjoong steals one last kiss from Seonghwa, excusing himself to hop in the shower and just freshen up.

Seonghwa was left alone as he set the coffee table, opening the disposable containers from the take-out that Hongjoong bought on his way home after dropping Yeosang off at his parents’ place and he laughed to himself when he passed by their mirror as he was serving house husband vibes.

Dressed in his pajamas and the apron around his body, also wearing a pair of fuzzy slippers and even a headband which kept the hair away from his face. 

He’d turn out from manning the cashier as his friends have pushed him out of the counter to spend the night off, seeing as the next day was a big day and he should be relaxing and also because Wooyoung wanted some juicy details regarding Hongjoong’s ex-boyfriend coming over, which he heard from Mingi. 

Seonghwa didn’t really believe him at first but upon Hongjoong telling him, well he now believes that he will be meeting his best friend’s ex-boyfriend that night.

Upon hearing a knock on their exterior door, Seonghwa had just finished his instant noodles scurried off his spot on the couch.

Hongjoong has yet to come out of his room from getting dressed, so he opens it. He puts on a smile as he greets Mingi and Kun, inviting them inside and out of the cold as he yells for Hongjoong.

“I’ve got beer and I take it that Joong covered for the food.” Mingi asks Seonghwa, strolling inside their place as if it was his own while Kun was a little more timid but he was in tow.

“Hongjoongie! You little shit, get in here!” Mingi yells and Seonghwa was thankful that Yeosang wasn’t in their place because he did not need to hear all the cursing and that’s when Hongjoong finally came out, hair still damp as he gets pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Mingi and he also hugs Kun, welcoming him to their home and it wasn’t long before they all started drinking.

“So, Kun, it must be nice to be back, hm?” Mingi starts and he can see the model's timidness as he holds on to his beer bottle, Seonghwa had his own but it was in a cup and Hongjoong busied himself by picking at the fried food on the coffee table.

“Yes, I haven’t been here for almost 5 years, I missed Seoul.” Kun answers while Mingi gives him a light kick, raising his brow and smirking “Just Seoul or perhaps you also missed Hongjoong?” He teases and Seonghwa raises a brow as he waits for his answer 

“I did miss him but we’re just picking up where we left off, just friends though.” 

“Why did you break up again? I didn’t recall it happening.” Mingi points out and Hongjoong glances at Seonghwa who kept a calm demeanor but he knows he was curious.

“How did you meet though? Joong never really told me about you.” 

It was at that time that both Hongjoong and Kun felt cornered but Hongjoong opts to tell them since it’s been so long that it happened and it wouldn’t really hurt anyone, plus, Seonghwa deserves to know.

“We met by accident and Kun got me roses to apologize,” Seonghwa’s ears rang, recalling how Hongjoong had come in through the cafe with Yeosang in his arms as well as a bouquet of yellow roses and he figures that it must be their thing of the past.

“I sort of snuck my way around you Hyung,” Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa “It was also at the time that we were busy with our thesis and since yours was experimental, it took a lot of your time and it’s one of the reasons you never got to see us nor did I get the chance to tell you.” 

Seonghwa just nods, remembering that time of their life where they both lacked the time to be together because they were buried in school works.

“And you only caught me once in the year we were dating, on the night of my birthday where I wasn’t in our room at 3 a.m., I was out with Kun to celebrate the remaining hours because he was caught up in stuff and got out late.”

Hongjoong was somehow apologetic but he could see the look on Seonghwa’s face which conveys that it was okay and he has nothing to be sorry for, as if thanking him for telling.

“Why did you break up?” Seonghwa asks and Kun takes a drink before answering “We didn’t really break it off, we never said those words to each other but I guess it was the communication getting cut off after I moved back to China and Joong got busy with being a Teacher’s Assistant, you could say we drifted apart.”

“Interesting,” Mingi strokes his chin before taking a handful of chips “So, in terms of technicality, you and Hongjoong are still together.” Kun shakes his head at the assumption.

“I don’t think it works that way, I’ve dated other people back at home and I’m sure Hongjoong has too.” Kun trails off while Hongjoong is pouring himself another drink from a newly opened bottle.

“We never said that to each other because it just seemed clear that there was no way it would work out as a long-distance one.” Hongjoong further explains and Kun nods, agreeing with what he said.

“Oh, please, Kun still looks at you as if you hung the stars in the sky, I bet my ass you still like each other, so what’s the-” 

Hongjoong has had enough as he takes a handful of chips, shoving them into Mingi’s mouth so he’d shut up because not only was he uncomfortable but so was Kun.

It was a little after midnight when Kun figured it was time to go home, Mingi was somewhat drunk and he promised to drop him off at his place. Hongjoong helped him get Mingi into his car as he whispered out an apology for how he acted.

“Don’t worry, Mingi is just being Mingi.” Kun chuckles, leaning against the hood of his car “But it was nice catching up with both of you.” Hongjoong agrees, situating himself next to him and there was some awkward silence in the air before he could feel Kun’s hand on top of his own. 

That was the moment when Hongjoong turned to look at him and he did not expect what happened next.

As Kun leans down, capturing his lips, hands snaking up to cup his face and Hongjoong was surely taken aback but he can feel the obvious longing in the way that his ex-boyfriend’s lips moved and in the way he was being held, it was much like the last kiss they shared at the airport.

When Kun pulls away, guilt was written all over his face at the realization of what he had done and he immediately hugs Hongjoong, profusely apologizing for the action he had done but Hongjoong assures him it was okay, comforting his friend as he lets out all his pent up emotions under the navy blue skies of Seoul.


	21. Aurora

**“In your eyes and in my eyes, we’ll remember forever. It’ll be the most brilliant darkness in our eyes. Wrap me around, my Aurora.”**

“Are you all set Baby?” Seonghwa asks, walking inside Hongjoong’s room after hours of getting ready for the exhibition and he smiles through the reflection on the mirror “In a bit, I’m a little nervous but it’s the good kind.” Hongjoong admits, running his fingers through his hair to loosen up his curls. 

“I know the feeling and believe me, I am too but at least we won’t get nagged in terms of just getting together.” Seonghwa laughs lightly, putting his hands on Hongjoong’s shoulders.

“I still can’t believe your petty ass invited Kun.” Hongjoong holds in a laugh as he finishes up his look by dabbing some dark red tint at the center of his lips “Well, he needs to know that only I get to kiss those beautiful lips of yours.” He rolls his eyes at how cheesy he was but it didn’t really stop him from blushing.

“He made it clear that he only wants to be friends and I’ve told him that I am somewhat in a relationship with you, plus, he has dinner with his friends tonight and you deprived me of kisses for no fucking reason!” Hongjoong rambles on and on while Seonghwa just laughs at how needy he is. 

He’d been trying to steal kisses from Seonghwa since the night prior, when he woke up to Seonghwa making breakfast and even when he was picking out what to wear but he was unsuccessful.

“And you will get an unlimited amount later on.” Seonghwa assures, standing him up and twirling him so he can see his beautiful face, he puts a hand on his warm cheek as he shows him a small smile “I don’t ever want to lose you, baby.” Hongjoong relaxes in his touch, putting a hand over his as he reassures him that he won’t.

After the kissing incident with Kun, the model had apologized to him endlessly after he had calmed down. He just needed to know if kissing Hongjoong was still the same as it was, he needed to sort out his feelings and Hongjoong promised him that it was okay, that it won’t get in the way of their friendship, that what happened was the result of the overwhelming feelings taking over.

When Hongjoong came back up to their house, Seonghwa had his arms crossed over his chest as he pouted, like a child throwing a tantrum, whining about what he saw and depriving Hongjoong of kisses before he marched inside his bedroom. Hongjoong was just dumbfounded that Seonghwa wasn’t mad, but rather being bratty about it and he proceeds to clean up their living room, making sure their cups and plates were washed, the table was free from any spillage or food so he wouldn’t have to worry about it the next morning and after he was done, he just falls into his bed, sleep immediately engulfing him.

But Hongjoong did wake up to Seonghwa crawling into his bed, spooning him as he was unable to sleep without holding his Joongie.

The couple made sure that their house was all locked up, the cafe was closed for the entire day and perhaps even the next day if the celebration carries on in the form of going out for drinks. 

Hongjoong could feel his heart pound as they got closer and closer to the location. 

Their friends have called them to let them know they’ve arrived, their parents as well as Yeosang, were also in the gallery, as well as other guests who were curious upon the exhibit that was created by Seonghwa and Hyunjin.

“Ready baby?” Seonghwa asks as he parks the car outside of the sleek building, Hongjoong leans over to him, capturing his lips into his “I-I love you so much.” He whispers against his lips and Seonghwa smiles, pressing their foreheads together as he tells him that he knows.

“I love you too Hongjoong, so much.” Seonghwa gives him one last kiss, running the pad of his thumb on his bottom lip, all while looking deep into his eyes 

“I’m ready.”

Upon stepping into the venue, Hyunjin points out that his partner has arrived and Seonghwa hides his face behind his hands as his friends, family, and guests applaud them. Hongjoong felt his heart swell at how proud he was of his soon-to-be boyfriend getting the attention he deserved.

Seonghwa had excused himself to coordinate with Hyunjin and Hongjoong was whisked away by his friends, he opt to look for Yeosang but Yunho had assured him that he was busy at the snack bar with Jongho.

“Are you excited for Hwa?” San asks, handing him a glass of champagne while Yunho opts to just drink some sparkling water “Of course I am, it’s quite an important night, for both of us actually.” Hongjoong answers, smiling at the thought that it will be a night to remember.

“Hey Joong Hyung!” Wooyoung hugs him from behind, planting a big kiss on his cheek and Hongjoong giggles, acknowledging Wooyoung and Mingi who were linked by the arms “My, my, look at you two.” He wiggles his brow and Mingi blushes, Wooyoung just chuckles as he nuzzles closer to his date.

“I know, this could be you,” Wooyoung claims playfully before clearing his throat.

“So, I heard from a little birdy that your ex is trying to woo you .” He points out while Hongjoong took a sip of the sparkling liquid in the thin glass.

“Yes, his name is Kun and you literally saw him that day in the café, so there’s no need to use a code like  _ “Little birdy”  _ because we all know you got the information from Mingi.” Hongjoong answers with a little hint of sass in his voice and this time Yunho jumps in 

“Well, aren’t you gonna get back together, I could see the way he looked at you when you talked.” 

Hongjoong just bit the inside of his cheek as their friends meddling in his love life was becoming a bit tiring but he reminds himself that after tonight, no one will bother him about it yet he still fears that they will question him as to why he chose to be with Seonghwa even though there were perfectly good gentleman lining up to be with him. 

Why would he choose Seonghwa who has made him cry in the past? Seonghwa who was slightly immature and stubborn? One who has a reputation of having one night stands and isn’t into commitment.

Despite all the flaws they may have seen in Seonghwa’s character, they don’t know him the same way Hongjoong does, they have no idea what he and Seonghwa have been through before. He is the only one who knows Seonghwa through and through and he is very happy to call him his. 

As they heard that the doors were about to open, that was the moment they stopped their conversation and Hongjoong tilts his head at the neon light signage that was glowing in a mix of purple and pink; Aurora.

“Good evening,” Hyunjin spoke, standing alongside Seonghwa “First and foremost, thank you for coming tonight, this project means a lot to us and it’s probably our favorite out of all the things we’ve covered. I would say a lot of things about it but I figured that our dear Seonghwa, should take the floor as this holds a special place in his heart.” Seonghwa’s eyes went wide at what Hyunjin did, feeling a tad betrayed because his partner just put him on the spot and Hyunjin assures him that it will be okay and he needs to do what he’s been planning.

With a gulp, Seonghwa took his stance, glancing at Hongjoong who raises his glass to him and mouthing a  _ “go on.” _

“I know it’s a bit different from my previous works and considering how secretive we’ve been, I’m glad no one purged it out between us, knowing Hyunjin-ssi’s boyfriend, just as curious as my best friend.” He turns to Hyunjin who smiles proudly, arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist who was looking quite giddy.

“This project was mostly inspired by the ones we love, for Hyunjin it’s Jeongin and for me, it’s my little boy, Yeosang,” He pauses, waving at his son who was on his way towards Hongjoong with Jongho in tow, hands clasped tightly and for a split-second it reminded Seonghwa of himself and Hongjoong.

“And how can I forget my boyfriend, who I unknowingly love so much,” His eyes befall on Hongjoong who was blushing like mad, trying to suppress his smile but it was to no avail.

“Baby, can you come here, please?”

Their closest friends gasped as they tried to see if there was a new face with them among the crowd but their jaws dropped when Hongjoong came forward, taking Seonghwa’s hand that was outstretched.

“My sun and moon while I am his star, Kim Hongjoong.” 

Wooyoung audibly chokes on his drink, some of it slightly dribbling out of his mouth and Mingi was quick to pat his back. 

San looked like he was about to fight someone at the revelation and Yunho was just as gobsmacked because how could he not have seen this coming.

“He’s my Aurora, the one who brings light to the darkness which I am afraid of.” 

He pulls him closer, while Hongjoong tries to cover his face, getting a tad shy from the attention he was given and Seonghwa takes his hands away, cupping his face as he tells him that he is beautiful, the only shining light in the room.

“The more dark it is, the brighter the Aurora. You’ve made my sky even more enchanting than it was. I can feel the colors in front of me and when I close my eyes, even if it’s dark, I see you, my glittering Aurora.” Seonghwa brings his small hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it, feeling as if it was only him and Hongjoong in the room.

“Even if everything goes out of light at night, I always look to you and I can always feel you wrap around me, my Aurora.”

It was then that he was surprised when Seonghwa kissed him, Hongjoong squeaks but his eyes flutter shut, feeling the butterflies in his stomach escape, Hongjoong can’t help but feel like he’s on cloud nine, feeling quite dazed when Seonghwa pulls away.

After proclaiming his love to Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Hyunjin gave way to their guests who were eager to see the photos but Seonghwa opted to stay behind for a bit and Hongjoong still couldn't process what had happened.

“Fuck, baby, my heart is pounding like crazy.” Seonghwa admits before picking Hongjoong up in a hug, spinning him around.

“Does this mean we can finally go out on dates without any worry?” Hongjoong asks playfully, still rather euphoric about the whole ordeal but he doesn’t let Seonghwa answer as he tugs on his hand towards the open doors of the Aurora.

“How about we see what you’ve been keeping from me.”

Seonghwa only had his eyes locked on Hongjoong when they entered the room and his reaction was priceless to say the least. He looks over to Hyunjin who was laughing out loud as Jeongin was screaming bloody murder at his photos being up on the wall.

“Holy fuck, Seonghwa!” 

Hongjoong screams, gaping at the framed photos mounted on the wall as tears well up in his eyes at the sight “Is there a problem, baby?” Hongjoong just hides his face once more at Seonghwa’s nonchalance.

“Why the hell is my face in here?”

Hongjoong peeks through his fingers at the candid photos of himself and Yeosang, some of which were just him in his natural state of making art, doing his home routine, from cooking, to reading books, sewing clothes, but what catches his eyes were the ones where he’s with Yeosang. 

And it was as if his heart has reached the maximum capacity because it just shows how much Seonghwa truly treasured them in his perspective.

“Because, my Aurora, this project was to photograph who we love, as we’ve mentioned and for me, it’s you and Yeosang.” 

“Appa! It me!” Yeosang was running towards them, pointing at the photos of himself and his Hyung.

“Yes baby, that’s you.” Seonghwa says as he picks him up, bouncing him in his arms as he giggles, telling his Hyung that he looks very pretty in the pictures.

“My little baby, I love you so so much!” Seonghwa and Hongjoong coincidentally chorused and they giggled about it before peppering Yeosang’s face with kisses but their family moment was interrupted by their group of friends, coming towards them.

“When were you doing to tell us, you monsters!” 

Yunho was the first to holler and Seonghwa just bit his bottom lip, hand snaking down to the small of Hongjoong’s back as he shared that they’ve always been intimate but as for courting, it’s been a while.

“Since you were all so annoying about trying to give poor Hongjoong here a boyfriend, we figured that we’d let you suffer.”

“You are a monster, you let me run my mouth about Hongjoong getting back with Kun last night!” Mingi grumbles and Wooyoung coos, telling him that it’s okay but at the same time telling him he’s cute, and even kissing his cheek.

“I’ve loved him unconditionally since day 1 but now, I will continue to love him as my boyfriend.” Seonghwa gives him another kiss which earned groans from their friends.

“Oh shut up! As if you aren’t like this!” 

“It’s sickly sweet and I’m happy for you two, you stopped being clowns and realized you love each other.”


	22. Scenery

**“I’ll be sure to make a light by gathering each and every fragment of the moonlight, so please come to me in a manner like yesterday.”**

The moment Seonghwa’s eyes fluttered that morning, he was met with the look of peacefulness in Hongjoong’s sleeping face and a smile instantly creeped into his face. Seonghwa still couldn’t believe that it’s been over a month since Hongjoong and he became boyfriends, a month of nothing but amped up domesticity between them that have caused their friends to gag but at the same time be happy for them.

Seonghwa inches closer to him, gently laying a hand upon his warm, flushed cheeks that were quite springy from the puffiness, he could never get enough of seeing him in that state as he’s always so beautiful in the mornings. 

He gives his pouty lips a soft kiss, as well as his nose before he gets up from his side of the bed, pulling the covers over his sleeping figure since they were slowly heading into the cold breeze of winter and he didn’t want his Hongjoongie getting the sniffles.

He opens all of the curtains in their home, letting the sunlight filter in so he wouldn’t have to turn on the lights, he goes over to Hongjoong’s room to water the houseplants in his room and those that were in their living room. 

He stretches up as he checks through the window and he sees Wooyoung getting dropped off by Mingi, earning a sweet little kiss from him and he could see how Wooyoung was on the verge of jumping for joy, so chipper as he opened up the doors to the café and Seonghwa went on ahead to do his chores before overseeing the happenings down at the cafe and talking to his cousin over something, which was going to be another surprise.

But first, he checks up on Yeosang, if he was awake and he wasn’t surprised when he was already awake, noticing that his little boy was such an early riser. Yeosang was already perched up on his little armchair, his little sock-covered feet dangling down as he was still so small to reach the bottom and he had his face pressed on a story book filled with fairy tales that Jongho lent him after another playdate which seemed to happen more and more.

Even Yunho himself has joked about how his nephew and Seonghwa’s son might be another case of having a friendship like Hongjoong’s and Seonghwa’s. Yunho wasn’t opposed to it, seeing as Yeosang is a good little boy but if there’s anyone who is putting some sort of barrier, it’s San. 

But he has his reasons and Yunho has playfully shares that San has claimed Jongho as his own son, as if he wasn’t Yunho’s nephew but it’s okay, he loves seeing his boyfriend being a whole parent but Yunho’s brother has put a complaint or two that San is gonna end up adopting Jongho and that his own son prefers staying with Yunho and San but it’s all in a playful manner as Yunho knows how busy his older brother can get in terms of his job and with his wife also being in the workforce. 

But Yunho didn’t like the idea of leaving Jongho to the babysitters, so he takes it upon himself to care for his beloved nephew.

“Baby, good morning, why are you up so early again?” He asks, fixing his bed while Yeosang puts the book down, hopping off his seat and giving his Appa a big hug and a morning kiss on the cheek. 

“Appa, can I ask you something?” Seonghwa nods, settling him down on his lap and brushing his unruly hair “C-Can Sangie have a pet, pretty please?” He asks, eyes becoming wider as he smiles from ear to ear and Seonghwa can only chuckle before securely holding him as he stands up.

“And why does Sangie want a pet?” Seonghwa quizzed, sitting him down on the kitchen counter so he could get started on breakfast “Just cause,” Yeosang mumbles, waiting for his milk.

“Well, what kind of pet would you like?” Seonghwa already knew that Yeosang wanted a cat after the whole fiasco with the cat café and meeting Louis and Leon, whom Taeyong was pet sitting.

“Kitty please, I want kitty!” 

Seonghwa would very much love to have a pet cat but he isn’t really sure if Hongjoong was up for the idea, considering that Hongjoong is busy with his job as a teacher, Seonghwa himself is mostly down at the cafe and Yeosang also mostly being at school, so adopting a kitten wouldn’t be a good idea since they will be needing lots of care, especially after what he has to tell Hongjoong.

“I don’t think we can baby, you know, since Hyung and I are busy and you have school too, we wouldn’t be able to look after it.” Seonghwa explains, hoping that Yeosang understood what he said “B-But Sannie Hyung has cat too.” He crosses his arms, pouting and Seonghwa takes his attention away from the stove, just for a moment.

“I know that baby but your Sannie Hyung has had Byeol since he was a young and Byeol is already capable of being left alone. Your Hyung and I have talked, what if we get you a little fishy?” Yeosang shakes his head, eyes welling up with tears but Seonghwa needed to be strong in that situation and not give in.

“Appa please?” He presses his hands together, as if praying can help the situation but all Seonghwa does is chuckle, pinching his cheek before giving him a bowl of strawberries, tasking him to pick out the stems to be of help.

Seonghwa was humming as he plated up their food, making sure to brew some coffee as well to wake Hongjoong up and that’s when Yeosang spoke up for the first time in the entire ordeal.

“Appa, can I call Hyung my other Appa too?”

It took Seonghwa aback but he answers the question with another question “Well, would you like him to be your other Appa?” He asks, taking him down from the counter and Yeosang nods immediately.

“Well, technically he is your other Appa, so let’s just ask him, okay?”

Yeosang just hums, nodding as he follows his Appa to their room to wake up Hongjoong, “Baby, time to wake up.” Seonghwa announces as he enters, Hongjoong stirs a bit, letting out a groan, covering himself even more with the comforter. Yeosang had climbed up the bed, sitting atop of Hongjoong and poking at his exposed cheek.

“Daddy, wakey please!” Yeosang kept moving to shake him awake and an inaudible noise came from Hongjoong and Seonghwa had sat down on the other side of the bed, pulling the covers away from Hongjoong.

“Don’t wanna get up.” He whined with his eyes still closed, a scowl on his face was evident “Daddy, come on, Sangie hungry already.” Yeosang says, kissing Hongjoong’s cheek 

“Wakey please.” He tries again but it was to no avail as Hongjoong ends up drifting back to sleep.

It was as if a light bulb had lit up in Yeosang’s mind and he tugs at his Appa’s sleeve, remembering how Jongho had told him about all the stories he read that princess’ would wake up from getting a kiss.

“Appa, I think you should kiss him, like- like in the stories!” Seonghwa chuckles at his suggestion but he follows it, leaning down close to Hongjoong’s face but he makes sure to cover Yeosang’s young eyes before giving Hongjoong a long kiss on the lips. 

He felt him return the kiss and it made Seonghwa smirk, taking Hongjoong’s bottom lip in between his teeth and nipping at it lightly, causing Hongjoong’s eyes to snap open.

“Hwa! Oh gosh!” He pushes the older man away, sitting up on the bed and Yeosang claps his hands, giving his Appa two thumbs up “It worked Sangie.” They high-fived before Yeosang stands up on the bed to hug Hongjoong, who promptly kisses his cheek as he greets him.

Hongjoong had gotten up from the bed, following the smell of the food from their little dining corner and he sits Yeosang down on the chair before settling into his own, waiting for Seonghwa who was pouring him a cup of coffee.

“This is a great way to start the day,” Hongjoong comments, running his hands through his hair to get it away from his face before digging in.

“Baby, I think Yeosang has something to ask you.” Seonghwa says, scrolling through his twitter as if it was the newspaper “Oh, what is it baby?” Hongjoong turns to his messy little boy and Yeosang’s eyes lit up

“Ah! Can I have a kitty?” Hongjoong chokes a bit while Yeosang looks at him with his doe-like eyes.

“Sangie, the other question.”

“Oh, right, sorry Appa,” Yeosang smiles sheepishly, his cheeks becoming more round in the process “Can Sangie call you Daddy?” 

Hongjoong still ends up choking on his food but Seonghwa was quick to push a glass of water towards him, not really wanting to further injure him by making him drink the hot coffee. Hongjoong pets his chest after gulping down the water, breathing heavily after he washed down the food.

“Can you say that again baby? I don’t know if it’s because I just woke up.” Yeosang smiles once more “C-Can Sangie call you Daddy instead of Hyung?” He repeats and that’s when Hongjoong felt like he was shot in the heart, stretching his arms out as he pulled Yeosang into his lap “Oh, my baby, I would love that.” He mumbles against his hair before kissing his temple 

“You’ve always been my baby, I love you so much.”

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

They had quite the long talk with Yeosang regarding how much care a pet needs as well as the responsibility that comes with it, reminding him that even if they do trust him, he’s only still a 5 year old boy. 

Yeosang pout just progressed the entire day, moaning and whining that he’ll prove to his dads that he can do it, that he is to be trusted. Seonghwa just coos at how cute he is and it was surely a struggle between them to not give into his wants.

But Hongjoong couldn’t take it and he explained a compromise between them as they left their home on their way to what Seonghwa said was a location meeting but in reality it was his surprise to Hongjoong. 

But they get sidetracked when Yeosang finally agrees to his Daddy’s ultimatum; that they could start small with a fish and if he is able to raise it until they deem him fit to have a pet cat, they will consider adopting.

They let their little boy loose in the pet shop as the employee leads them, with Seonghwa and Hongjoong following closely behind him, making sure that he doesn’t trip and hurt himself as he was too enamored by the multitude of tanks surrounding them.

“Hey baby,” Hongjoong hums, eyes still on Yeosang as he was pressing his face on every tank they passed by as they go towards a section where it held fishes that were recommended for children.

“Do you think our little home above the cafe is getting a bit too cramped for the three of us?” 

The question causes Hongjoong to halt his steps, looking at Seonghwa with a confused look on his face “But wasn’t that our goal, to live as if we were coffee princes’, why the sudden question?” Hongjoong takes his hand, getting back to following Yeosang.

“I know that but that was before we had Yeosang and he’s a growing boy, I don’t want him to grow up in a somewhat tiny home, not to mention the possible danger of living above the place that holds our business.” He trails off and Hongjoong lets out a mixture between a scoff and a laugh.

“Are you sure, love?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, we could use the space, the privacy and we won’t have to worry about our friends walking in on us if they ever visit the cafe and decide to come upstairs unannounced.” He says in a more playful manner and it made Hongjoong blush over how many times, in a span of a month, that their friends have turned up unannounced during an intimate moment.

“And we have stable jobs, a thriving business, it doesn’t have to be anything fancy, just something that’s enough for us.” 

“I get that, but how do we even start with looking for a place of our own?” The question just made Seonghwa smile. “I’m glad you asked,” he swore, if they were back at their place, he’d whip out a powerpoint presentation and Hongjoong knew that smile, he knew that his boyfriend already had it all planned out.

“Don’t tell me,” Yeosang starts and Seonghwa just puts an arm around his shoulders “We aren’t going to a location meeting but we are visiting my cousin since he’s moving soon and my aunt and uncle don’t want to sell the house.” He says quite nonchalantly, Hongjoong rolls his eyes playfully.  I should have known.” He hollers after stomping away and it made Seonghwa silently laugh before following him so they could get the fish Yeosang wanted.

After their visit to the pet shop, Yeosang was all smiles, it managed to make him happy after pouting all day. He was so eager to take it home and decorate the tank with them but they had to wait, since they were on their way to Seonghwa’s cousin’s place.

“Appa, where are we?” Yeosang asks upon pulling up into an unfamiliar house, Hongjoong just unbuckles Yeosang out of the car seat, promising him that they will go home in a bit, just have to pass by the place and Yeosang just nods, at that point he didn’t mind because he got what he wanted and he wouldn’t want his parents to change their mad.

Hongjoong just looks at the house from outside the fence, it was simple and just enough for the three of them, if they ever choose to move in there together. They wait for them to be let in as Seonghwa presses on the door bell.

“Hwa! Finally, you came before we could move.”

He gave the way for them to come in and Hongjoong saw that there were some boxes outside the house, since Seonghwa did mention that they were moving out but the house looks promising and the interior was all packed up as well.

“Hongjoong, is that finally you?” Sebin says, hugging him, even spinning him around “The last time I saw you was on your graduation, God, the photos Seonghwa took of you don’t do justice.” Hongjoong felt his cheeks heat up and Seonghwa gave his cousin a little push.

“Stop flirting with my boyfriend, we all know you had a crush on him at one point.” Seonghwa says playfully, wrapping an arm around Hongjoong’s shoulder quite protectively.

“So, we’ve only lived here for a few years, just when I started college but dad made sure that it’s fully paid, I didn’t think we’d have to go back to Jeonju but here we are.” Sebin offers them to sit on the couch after letting them get a good look at the bare living room and kitchen. 

“And since Hwa is my favorite cousin, my parents opt that it’d be a waste of time for them to sell the house, so we’ll just leave the place to you, take it as my early wedding gift.” Sebin teases and Seonghwa slaps his arm, telling him that they literally just became boyfriends but Sebin counters that it will lead to marriage anyway.


	23. Deep in Love

**“We are speaking with our eyes, deeper, we fall naturally into each other.”**

Hongjoong had been bombarded with messages from his friends for being too busy, he always went back home after classes and doesn’t go out with them during the weekends, even Wooyoung and Yunho were begging him to just let them know that they were in the process of moving but Hongjoong just haven’t gotten the time to do so nor did he allow the baristas to tell them because it might become a big deal.

But on that particular Friday night, Seonghwa watched how San and Mingi made their way inside the café, ordering Hongjoong to grab his coat and wallet before dragging him out of the establishment while he was helping Yeosang with his homework. 

Yunho and Wooyoung complain at how they didn’t even kiss them, all while Seonghwa just stood behind the counter, mouth agape before Yeosang ended up calling for him for help.

That is how Hongjoong found himself grilling meat with his friends, with a side of soju and he took it upon himself to maybe let them know, since it would be unfair that their boyfriends knew and they didn’t, plus the fact that they were moving out the next day. 

“So, I have something to tell you guys,” Hongjoong starts “But before that, don’t worry about paying, Hyung will take care of it.” 

The pair looked at him like crazy, it was rather weird that despite being forced to get out, Hongjoong offered to pay and it was something that’s rare, plus they have noticed how Hongjoong always seemed to be exhausted and always go home the minute the bells ring and declining all their invitations to dinner.

“You’ve been awfully weird lately,” San comments, picking off a piece of grilled beef that Mingi had transferred to an empty plate “Yeah, we figured you were going to ask us to pay but here you are, paying for all three of us.” Adds Mingi, putting down the tongs so he could start eating too.

“Might I add that the last time you actually offered to pay was when you got your first paycheck, so, do you have something to share with us?” Mingi points out, Hongjoong curses how good Mingi’s memory and observation skills were.

Hongjoong’s lips slowly curl into a small smile, opting to take a drink before telling them but San snaps his fingers, looking smug as he claims that he got it, causing some people to turn to them.

“What do you think is up with him?” Mingi asks, growing curious, sharing how Wooyoung hasn’t told them what is up in their household but emphasizing that they were always busy upstairs.

“Hyung, did you finally get dicked down?”

Hongjoong ends up sputtering on his drink, causing it to dribble and Mingi reminds San that they were in public, even slapping the back of his head like a mother scolding her child.

“We are in public, you idiot and no, I haven’t been getting dicked down, so anything you think Wooyoung says we’re busy, it’s not that.” Hongjoong scolds him before looking down at his food, ignoring all the looks they were getting as his cheeks become red from the unwanted attention.

“Oh yeah, virtuous Hongjoong, he’s waiting for marriage, almost forgot.” San teases, causing Hongjoong to glare at him “I’ll have you both know that I am not a virgin.” He points his chopsticks at both of them, a smug look painted on his face as Mingi cleared his throat

“Dildos don’t count Joong.” He challenges, keeping his voice low because they wouldn’t want to get kicked out for being inappropriate.

“I- uh, Seonghwa Hyung was my first.” 

San and Mingi choked on their wraps, throwing a piece of lettuce at Hongjoong as they demanded to know the juicy details of it, unable to believe that their long-term friend had been dicked before and they didn’t even know about it.

“It was years ago! There’s nothing more to tell because it was magical-” 

“Hold on, what do you mean years ago?” Mingi coughs while patting San’s back as he drinks soda to wash down the food, drying his eyes as they teared up while coughing.

“New Years’ Eve, winter break on our freshman year, enough questions.” Hongjoong concludes, shutting them both up as he moves to a different topic but he opts that they should just wait until they finished eating and drinking so they couldn’t risk anyone choking on the food again.

Even though the pair had bugged him with what he had to say, Hongjoong kept his lips shut up until they finished their food and the alcohol, only really buying 2 bottles each as they didn’t want to get drunk because hangovers weren’t exactly the greatest.

After they’ve devoured all the food ordered, as well as being halfway through their soju, Hongjoong drums his fingers on the table as he claims to talk about why he’s been so tired and busy, keeping his friends on the edge of their seats.

“We’re going to be moving out of our coffee prince-esque home.”

He was expecting his friends to be somewhat confused but he was hoping for some happiness on their part.

“Why though?” Mingi asks, head tilting to the side as he poured a shot for himself and Hongjoong taps his fingers on the table “Well, Yeosang is a growing boy and we figured that we need more space.” Hongjoong explains and San took it as his turn to speak but Hongjoong beats him to it. 

“We already have a house, we’re moving in tomorrow.” He notices how San shifted in his seat, brows furrowing “What do you mean you have a house?” He asks and Mingi starts to feel the tension, so does Hongjoong, since San is the more protective of the pair.

“Ah yeah, Hwa Hwa’s cousin and family is moving so they’ve left the house to us, perfect timing if I do say so myself.” Hongjoong tries to lighten up the mood but he could see the look of being upset in San’s face, while Mingi was masking it.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit sudden though?” San asks his Hyung who was still keeping a smile but deep down Hongjoong was feeling a tad anxious regarding their reaction.

“We’ve lived together since college, I don’t see a problem with it.” 

“Yeah but that was when you were friends, Joong, but this time, it’s barely a month since you became boyfriends, it’s not going to be the same.”

San further explains as to how he saw it and Hongjoong’s lips formed into a pout, chanting in his mind that it’s okay and that his friends were just concerned for his well-being, he wouldn’t want the night to end on a bad note, especially at such a stressful part of his life but Hongjoong couldn’t hurt his tongue any further.

“Is this because of Seonghwa?”

His friends don’t say a word and Mingi suggest that they should pay the bill and be on their merry way, Hongjoong did as told, letting out a sigh and excusing himself but there was sheer frustration to be noticed in his steps.

“San-ah, you could tell that he was clearly holding it back,” Mingi starts “And he’s happy with Seonghwa, they’ve had each others’ backs for years, even before we jumped in, so we don’t really have a say in it.” He continues further on, he knows that he just cared a lot for Hongjoong and the older of the pair rolls his eyes as he lets out a huff.

“There’s a line between being friends and being boyfriends, I’ve seen how much Hongjoong has cried because of him and that was when they were friends, but now, I don’t want to see him get hurt and get even more hurt now that they’re boyfriends.” San points out “It’s only going to be a matter of time before he goes back to his old ways, give it a few months and he’ll be back to his old ways of getting black-out drunk and calling him for a ride home.”

Mingi hushes him, as he thought that he would be happy now that Hongjoong has someone in his life now and to make it more genuine, someone he’s known for years and a person he organically loved, as opposed to them setting him up on blind dates.

“You really think that lowly of him?” San’s eyes went wide, whipping his head to see Hongjoong standing on the edge of their table with a glazed look over his eyes as he clutched his wallet with both hands.

“No, Joong, that’s-” San stands up, trying to get hold of his friend but Hongjoong takes a step back, shoving his wallet in the pocket of his coat “I’ll go home, hope you guys had a nice time.” He mutters one last time before turning on his heels, briskly walking out of the restaurant.

“Fucking shit.” Mingi stands up, grabbing San’s arm as he races after Hongjoong, who probably hasn't gone that far, his legs are too short for that.

They were lucky that they spotted Hongjoong sitting in the bus stop a few blocks from the restaurant, Mingi had told San to just stay put as he’ll try to talk to Hongjoong, because he knows that they were both very sensitive and it could be overwhelming, San agrees, hanging back for a bit but his feet were itching to run into his Hyung’s arms.

“Joongie, come here you.” Mingi tries, pulling Hongjoong into his arms as he stood him up from the plastic seat and despite being hesitant, the shorter of the pair ends up hugging him, he couldn’t help but feel hurt at how his closest friends viewed Seonghwa because they know nothing in terms of how they are behind closed doors.

Mingi just continues to cradle him, ignoring all the looks they were getting as they must have thought that they were a couple who fought but he doesn’t care, nor does he care that Hongjoong’s warm tears were damping his shirt.

“I’m happy for you Joongie, remember that please,” Mingi ends up sitting down, making Hongjoong sit on his lap as he dried his tears, claiming that Seonghwa will kill both of them for making him cry.

“San is sorry too, you know how he’s just looking out for you and he’s the most sensible in us and we just don’t want to see you get hurt.” He brings his sleeve up to dry his flushed cheeks, the tip of his nose becoming red as well and Mingi sighs. 

“No more tears, okay? You’re far too beautiful to be crying.” Hongjoong ends up letting out a watery chuckle, hitting Mingi softly on the chest and before he could get up on his feet to look for San, he was already getting pulled into another bone-crushing hug but this time it was San.

“Hyung, I am so sorry! I was just worried and- and I didn’t mean to make you cry!” San was equally crying, causing more people to look at them, some even scooting away from their seat.

“It’s just- I’ve seen how much you’ve looked after Seonghwa and cried your eyes out and- and I don’t want to see him go back to his old ways!” He heaves, still holding on to Hongjoong who hasn’t said a word whatsoever and San cries out “Please say something!”

Mingi scratches the back of his neck, tapping San on the shoulder and pulling them apart “How can he say something when he couldn’t breathe, you’re going to bruise his back from the way you’re holding him.” And with that San looks at his Hyung who took a deep breath and he just wails once more as he screams out that he’s sorry.

“San-ah, I know you’re looking out for Hyung but I can take care of myself and Seonghwa is nothing like he is before, just please, please give him a chance, I know that he’s been a handful but he’s an amazing boyfriend to me and an amazing father to Yeosang.” 

Hongjoong had cupped San’s face as he was now the one drying his tears, doing the same thing Mingi did to him and San nods, sniffling a bit as he promises to take a step back and look at Seonghwa in the light that Hongjoong saw him.

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

“Baby, wake up, we’re supposed to go today,” Seonghwa whispers to his sleeping boyfriend, giving the nape of his neck some kisses to fully wake him up. He didn’t really feel what time he came home but he didn’t really worry because he knows that San and Mingi will look after him, not even when he could smell the faint scent of soju in his breath, he’s just happy that Hongjoong had some fun after a stressful process of moving.

“Baby, our little Sangie is excited,” He tried once more, this time peppering his face with kisses until he began to stir under the covers and it made Seonghwa smile before pulling the pillow away so he could fully see his face. 

That’s when he saw how puffy his boyfriend’s eyes were, he frowned slightly as he realized that they weren’t puffy from the sleep but rather due to crying.

“Baby, what happened?” Seonghwa says, pushing the hair away from his face as Hongjoong slowly came to terms of waking up, sitting up slightly as he rubs his eyes, not even greeting his boyfriend as his mind was somewhat fixed with the thought of Yeosang.

“Have you eaten? Has Yeosang eaten?” Seonghwa stops him from standing up, keeping him in place as he cups his cheeks “We’ve eaten, I even whipped up some hangover soup for you, you came home quite late last night.” He ties his hair up before hoisting him into his lap but they still face each other, Hongjoong just moans as he stretches his body like a feline.

“Now, tell Hyung why your eyes look like rice cakes.” Seonghwa hums and it made the younger bring his hands up to his eyes, poking at his eyes and pouting “Just some minor disagreements with San but we’ve solved it.” Hongjoong assures him since he didn’t want him to get mad at the younger man.

“And he made you cry?” Seonghwa still had a soft yet worried tone in his voice, it somewhat reminded him of how Seonghwa talked to Yeosang whenever he’s done something wrong and he’s making sure that Yeosang understood his wrong doings.

“It’s just that he didn’t really like the news of us moving in together in another house.” 

“But Baby, we’ve lived together for so long!” Seonghwa gasps out dramatically, it caused Hongjoong to let out a silent giggle, leaning his head down on his shoulder “He said that moving in together as friends and moving in together as boyfriends are far more different.” Hongjoong finds himself twiddling with the button of Seonghwa’s shirt, popping it open to expose some skin.

“And he also mentioned that it won’t be long until you go back to your old ways.”

Although he promised not to tell, it still managed to come out and he felt like a snitch but he needed his boyfriend to know, he didn’t want to hide things from him, especially not when it’s about their relationship, when everything's just falling into place.

“Baby, you know I won’t, I promised you that I would never do that shit again,” Seonghwa’s tone was still gentle, bringing his hand up to stroke his hair “I promised you that I would repay you for taking care of me all those years and I have no regrets in doing so,” He tilts his boyfriend’s face up, kissing the tip of his pretty nose.

“I love taking care of you, I love taking care of Yeosang, I love our little family and if we were to turn back time, I would still choose to live my life as a bachelor, if you could call it that.” He pecks his lips, still tasting the remnants of the peachy soju.

“And let’s say that moving out of here is the opening to another chapter of our lives,” He moves his hands all the way to the nape of his neck, looking at him deep in his eyes “We cried a lot in this place, laughed a lot and it was so beautiful,” He takes one last look at the bare room, thinking about how Wooyoung was to take care of the place as he begged his Hyung for him to live there, wanting to live his life as a coffee prince too.

“Let’s move on, say goodbye to this place that we grew attached to and let’s move to a higher place, a new chapter for you, for me, and for our Yeosang.”

It didn’t take much longer before Hongjoong got up on his feet, opting to shower first before eating so they can go on ahead and leave the place so they can start unpacking in their new home. Wooyoung kicked the door open as he claimed that the place was his now, playfully telling the family to get out, even trying to take hold of Yeosang so he would stay but Hongjoong had warned him to take away his Yeosang privileges if he delayed them any further and he surrenders, handing the little boy to Seonghwa.

Their new place wasn’t that far from the cafe, perhaps a good 15-25 minute drive and it’s convenient as it passed by Hongjoong and Yeosang’s school, deeming that Seonghwa can drop them off everyday on his way to the cafe.

Yeosang was bouncing in his car seat as they pulled up to their new house, eyes lighting up in excitement as he thought about playing in their lawn, having more room to play in as he had to be careful back in their old home to not bump into anything.

As they parked the car in the driveway, Yeosang immediately wiggled out of the car after his car seat belt was unlatched “Appa, can play? Can I, please?” He asks with puppy dog eyes and Seonghwa nods, getting hold of his little backpack “Not too long, I don’t want you getting sick, winter will be coming soon.” 

Upon heading inside the house, Hongjoong took it as an opportunity to be cheeky, hugging Seonghwa from behind “Can I go and play too, Hyungie?” He asks in a high-pitched voice and Seonghwa chuckles “No, you are going to help me unpack.” 

“Hag.” He mumbles under his breath upon letting him go “I heard that, and if I hear it again, no kisses for you.” He threatens playfully, squatting down on the floor and pulling a box to open.

“Now, be good and help me unpack, we have a long way to go.” He kicks a box towards Hongjoong as he furthers into a sitting position and Hongjoong hums “Okay, your little kitten will do just that.” He winked at him and it caused Seonghwa to drop the scissors at how sensual he sounded, all while Hongjoong smiles at him innocently.


	24. The Meaning of You

**“I will build a castle on top of the fluffy clouds, I’ll open my windows toward you. Each word you say, each laugh; they have such big meanings to me.”**

Unpacking and putting their belongings throughout the house took over a week or so, especially with still having to continue their jobs as well as taking care of Yeosang but it was okay and at the end of the stressful week, they were able to put everything in its place. 

However, it took Hongjoong sometime to adjust to their new home, living in a small, cozy space was something he was used to but now their place was a lot more spacious, and new houses tend to have a creepy feel for him and the reason why he can’t really sleep straight at nights. Seonghwa would wake up to his boyfriend sitting up with his back against the wall, listening to music and at times sketching something in his pad. 

It was the weekend of their friends coming over for a small get together since they’ve settled in, Hongjoong said it wasn’t necessary but they were weirdly persistent. 

Hongjoong was already awake before the sun could even fully come up and he figures that he probably won’t be getting back to sleep and so he gets up, making sure that Seonghwa doesn’t notice because he knows the older man will pull him back into the bed. 

He fixes himself a cup of coffee, sitting on the counter of the kitchen as he opens the window blinds that overlook their small backyard. The sky was still in a beautiful, grayish blue color and once he saw that the coffee had finished brewing, he hops off the counter as he made his way to the front of their house, he had picked up a knitted on his way outside, to wrap it around his body since it was cold.

Upon opening the sliding door, Hongjoong shivers a bit but he sits down on the wooden picnic table that belonged to Seonghwa’s cousin but figured that they should just leave it to them. He settles himself on the seat, putting the mug down momentarily on the table, giggling to himself as he blows air which becomes visible due to the cold. 

He doesn’t realize that he’s been outside for quite some time, the coffee he had in his mug slowly dwindled down and the sky had held the beautiful sunrise. He remembered all the times that Seonghwa and him would stay up all night on the first night of summer, planning out what they would do for the entirety of the break, it was still a bit surreal to Hongjoong that his best friend was now his boyfriend.

As the sun had fully come out of its slumber, he could see all the kids coming out of the neighboring houses, dressed in their gym uniforms and Hongjoong figured that they must have a weekend school trip before their winter break commences and seeing all the kids made him think about what their life will be like every year as Yeosang grows up more and more.

“Hey baby,” Hongjoong looks behind him and he sees Seonghwa, face puffy and hair unruly “Good morning.” He smiles at him, offering him a seat next to him but he doesn’t even let out a single word as he scoops Hongjoong up from the seat, carrying him like a bride.

“Happy birthday, Love.” 

Hongjoong was a bit taken aback as Seonghwa brought him inside and back to their bedroom, it made him tilt his head as he’d lost count on the number of days that he didn’t even realize that it was his birthday.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Seonghwa teases upon settling down on the bed, Hongjoong on top of him like a kitten looking for warmth and Seonghwa strokes his hair “I guess, we’ve been so busy that I didn’t realize.” Hongjoong mumbles shyly making his boyfriend coo, tilting his friend as he kisses the tip of his nose.

“I know baby and you not sleeping well might have affected it.” The younger just agrees, claiming that it was the same ordeal when they moved into their dorms and when they moved to their home on top of the café. Seonghwa doesn’t say one more word as he buries his face into his boyfriend’s neck, kissing him a little and it made Hongjoong a little hot and bothered, even more as Seonghwa’s hands were planted on his waist and his exposed inner thigh due to him wearing short pajama shorts and one of Seonghwa’s sweaters.

“How about we just go back to sleep, Yeosang won’t wake up for another few hours and if he does, he knows how to get in here.” Hongjoong shakes his head, claiming that he won’t really be able to sleep, also pointing out that he needed to get Yeosang  _ (and the house) _ ready for their friends’ visit or party because he finally connected the dots as to why they were intent on coming over.

“Baby, it’s your birthday, you should be taking a step back, just let me do everything today, okay? Today is your special day.” Seonghwa completely puts Hongjoong down on the bed but Hongjoong maneuvered himself to straddle his boyfriend’s lap, pouting as he didn’t want to just sit back while he did everything.

“Kitty, it’ll be okay, I can do it.” Seonghwa assures and Hongjoong bounces up, making Seonghwa hiss, biting his bottom lip before putting his hands on Hongjoong’s thigh.

“Baby, if you keep doing that, you’re not gonna get up from this bed without limping.” He winks, smirking afterwards when he sees Hongjoong’s cheeks displaying a blush, looking down at his hands.

“It’s been years since I got.. You know.” He says shyly, playing with Seonghwa’s hands before clasping them together. 

“Well, just say that word and Hyung will make you feel good again.” Seonghwa smiles softly, sitting up and capturing Hongjoong’s lips in his, making Hongjoong moan a bit as the older man sucked on his bottom lip and Seonghwa’s hands sliding inside his top did not help either.

Hongjoong started moving his hips, clinging to Seonghwa and clawing at his clothes but the older chuckles before pulling him off. 

“Baby, you need to sleep or else you’ll sleep for the entire day, even more if we have sex.” Seonghwa kisses his nose before sliding him off his lap and pecking his lips on more time and Hongjoong whines as Seonghwa ignores him to go shower, the smaller of the pair looks down at his shorts, squeaking when he realized that the little ministrations they did was enough to make him a bit hard.

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

Hongjoong stretches out like a feline upon waking up from sleeping once more, he had to get a few more kisses here and there after Seonghwa had showered, being as cheeky as he was even tried to rid Seonghwa out of his towel but the older man just pushes him into the bed, ordering him to get back to sleep as he turned his back against him to change into some comfortable clothes for the meantime.

He doesn’t bother checking the time as he goes to the bathroom, mostly dragging himself because he was still somewhat half asleep and he takes off his shorts, sitting up on the counter as he waited for the tub to fill up completely because he just badly needed a good soak at the moment, to take care of his tight muscles from moving furniture and boxes all week, not to mention prying two of his students apart after almost jumping each other while impressing a girl.

After he’d brushed his teeth, he threw in a lavender-scented bath bomb in the water, waiting for it to completely fizzle out as he sat prettily on the edge of the tub and just when it was all ready, he was about to pull up the sweater when the door burst open. 

It made Hongjoong scream, slipping down into the water and soaking half of his body 

“Happy Birthday Hyungie!” San screams, along with Wooyoung who was holding the cake and right behind them were their boyfriends and Seonghwa who was carrying Yeosang, opting to stop them from coming into the bathroom.

“Oops.” Wooyoung snickers when he sees the complete picture of Hongjoong, his mouth agape as he had a hand over his chest and Seonghwa was quick to approach him, putting Yeosang down next to the tub, who looked rather worried too.

“Can y’all not wait until I came downstairs?” Hongjoong huffs, feeling a bit shy “We know but you weren’t in your room and we got the cake ready.” Mingi adds “To be fair, we tried to stop them.” Yunho pipes up, bouncing Jongho in his arms who was nibbling on what Hongjoong recognized as one of Yeosang’s jellies.

“Can you just blow the candles?” San whines, claiming that his arms were starting to strain and Hongjoong rolls his eyes before blowing out the small fire and he looks up at their guests, smiling sweetly.

“Please, please, get the fudge out!”

After his relaxation bath was ruined, Hongjoong had chosen to shower, grumbling as he pouted about how his friends couldn’t just be patient. While he was getting dressed for the occasion, Yeosang had crept into their room, with Jongho in tow and all they did was basically roll around in Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s large bed. But Yeosang had hopped off as he grew curious upon what his Daddy was putting on his cheeks that made them go pink and with a tug to his sleeve, Yeosang asked if he could put it on too. 

Hongjoong wonders for a bit because Yeosang’s skin might get irritated but he remembered that it was a clean make-up product so he dabs a small amount of the blush on Yeosang’s cheeks and the young boy marvels that it made him look like a fairy. Hopping off his lap as he asked Jongho who promptly said that he’s pretty, kissing his cheek which made Yeosang giggle. 

“Daddy, gonna show Jongie my fishy.” He takes his hand in his, rocking on his heels to wait for Hongjoong to give him the go signal.

“Okay Baby but make sure to not make a mess and come down when it’s time to eat.” 

It wasn’t long before Hongjoong went downstairs, not even caring that his hair was still damp because he didn’t want his friends to burst into their room again with the complaints that he’s taking too long.

“Happy birthday again Hyungie!” Yunho catches him, hugging him from behind as Mingi puts a birthday boy party hat on him before they made him sit down on the end of the dining table and San immediately pushes the cake towards him as Wooyoung readies himself to take a photo and it made Hongjoong think about how he felt like a child but hey, it’s okay.

“Can one of you get the seaweed soup? I thought we were in this together and yet here you guys are, ogling my boyfriend instead of helping me as promised.” Seonghwa nags with a handful of plates and Hongjoong was about to get up to help but he was stopped 

“Hongjoong sweetie, stay where you are, today is your special day, okay?” He says sweetly, a complete 180 from how he was with their friends.

“When did you become a hag?” Wooyoung snorts, passing by him to get the food from the kitchen. “You’re literally only a year younger than me but go off.” Seonghwa shrugs as he puts the plates down for everyone and Mingi helps in terms of getting some cups and the drinks from the fridge.

“Your house is really cute, Hwa Hyung.” Yunho comments, putting the cake aside for the meantime “You got that right, you can tell that a tiny Hongjoong lives here, judging by where you’ve put the stuff in the shelves.” Wooyoung teases, coming out of the kitchen with San following behind with the food.

“I will squash you like a bug.” Hongjoong threatens and Wooyoung just sticks his tongue out at him “Not only that but also all the cute little knick knacks, paintings and DIY projects that are scattered around the house.” San comments which earns him a smile from Hongjoong.

“We have a little gift for you by the way, from Yunho and I.” Wooyoung adds with a smirk “Ah, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Hongjoong puts his hands up in surrender, refusing whatever it might be but everyone, apart from Seonghwa, just chuckles menacingly before Yunho takes his phone from the counter, which had been connected to their bluetooth speaker.

Seonghwa feels the color from his face drain as he starts to hear his voice from the speakers that were placed on one of the shelves close to the table.

He knew about the damn voice recording but he did not expect his friends to reveal it to Hongjoong, not when he was basically blackmailed into buying their lunch to keep it under wraps but here he was, getting exposed.

**_“And have you ever had feelings for him?”_ **

_ “What if I do! Hongjoongie is always so cute and- and he always care me and he cuddles Ddeonghwa and give kisses.” _

**_“Well, how would you feel if Hongjoong gets a boyfriend?”_ **

_ “Oh, don’t want anyone to take my Joongie,” _

**_“Well, if given the chance, would you like to be his boyfriend?”_ **

Everyone coos and teases Seonghwa, even Hongjoong who was listening intently and the older man just wanted to hide from embarrassment.

_ “Yes! So so much! You know, he’s so cute, and beautiful, and tiny and I wanna keep him in my pocket to protect.” _

Seonghwa’s giggles could be heard in the clip and he was about to walk-out when San and Wooyoung grabbed him, preventing him from leaving.

**_“Why do you wanna be his boyfriend?”_ **

_ “Because he’s the only one who gets me, understands me and all that! I love him so much and not just as a best friend. But he likes that Tyong guy or whatever, he’s also pretty and right for Joongie but I wanna be the only one to give him kisses. Ddeonghwa can take care and love Joongie so much more!” _

Seonghwa had scrambled out of his friends’ hold as he turned off the speakers but it was already too late as everyone had already heard his confession about how he was so love sick for Hongjoong.

“Well, that was something.” Hongjoong whistles “I was drunk as hell! You knew my eyes were rolling to the back of my head!”

“And drunk people usually say the truth, so you’re fucked.” Seonghwa just crosses his arms, pouting like a child and it just earns coos from his boyfriend, who couldn’t help but giggle.

“I didn’t know that today was  _ “Fuck Seonghwa Lives” _ Day.”


	25. Winter Bear

**“Imagine your face saying hello to me. Then all the bad days, they’re nothing to me, with you.”**

It was Christmas Eve in the Park-Kim Household, the snow had been quite heavy and became like a blanket in the entirety of their home but the inside was fairly cozy, soft fairy lights were strung up the walls and the staircase, their little christmas tree had been decorated and some presents were underneath. 

Seonghwa was making food that was traditionally prepared for the holiday and Hongjoong was helping Yeosang get ready. He chuckles as he tries to tame his wavy hair, making sure to accompany him to get a haircut before the end of his winter break. 

“Daddy, Jongie is coming too?” Yeosang asks, waiting for his Daddy to come back to him as he was looking for the no-face sweater to put over the button-up shirt he was wearing, having an agreement with Seonghwa that they should all match again for their little get together.

“I think so, why is that baby?” Hongjoong quizzes, smirking at his blushing boy even though he knew that Yeosang had made a little gift for him, since he’s picked up on making DIY crafts from watching videos of it and he even tries to hide his work from them but he’s not really doing a good job of it.

“I have gift for him.” He twiddles his fingers as Hongjoong put the sweater over him, making sure to fix up his hair afterwards “Is that so?” Yeosang nods, running over to his bed and crouching down, pulling out a haphazardly wrapped gift.

“Appa help me with pictures.” Yeosang proudly hugs the gift and Hongjoong chuckles, picturing the sight of Seonghwa huddled up with their son on the floor of his bed, helping him put together the photos, his obnoxiously tall boyfriend with their small son.

“Do you happen to like him, bubs?” Hongjoong teases, making Yeosang scrunch his nose “Like how you like Appa?” The man nods and it makes Yeosang shrug but at the same time wonder.

“Appa and Daddy won’t get made if Sangie likes Jongie?” Hongjoong just coos before pinching his baby’s chubby cheeks, picking him up and sitting him on his lap “You’re still a baby, our baby, but just be good to him, okay?” Yeosang nods, putting out his pinky to seal the promise.

However their talk was cut short upon hearing a knock on the bedroom door and in comes Seonghwa, smiling in excitement “They’re here Joongie, oh, and Sangie, Jongho is here too.” Yeosang smiles as he gets off his Daddy’s lap, holding his gift close as he squeals, running out of the room and down the stairs. It left Seonghwa and Hongjoong alone in their baby’s bedroom, chuckling at their little one’s excitement.

“Baby, it seems to me that our little baby has a crush.” Hongjoong comments, standing up from the cushioned seat as he walks over to his boyfriend “It’s cute, he’s always so good to him too and you can see how much he likes spending time with him, you know how shy he can get.” He nods at his boyfriend’s words and he somehow hopes that his friendship with Jongho extends all the way until they grow up, much like his and Seonghwa’s.

“Finally, what have you been doing up there, hm?” Yunho teases, wiggling his brows as he insinuated something going on between them, as if it took them half an hour to follow behind Yeosang.

“I was getting Yeosang ready, where is he by the way?” Hongjoong asks and San points outside their wide windows, letting them see Yeosang and Jongho create little snow mans, along with Mingi and Wooyoung who were throwing snowballs at each other and at one point, Wooyoung pushing Mingi into a mound of snow and kissing him. 

“Hey, Yunnie, you won’t mind if our son here is gonna be your nephew’s boyfriend in the future, right?” Seonghwa jokes, pouring champagne into the glass and passing it to Yunho “I don’t mind but San, sweetheart, do you?” Yunho asks his boyfriend, since he’s more protective over Jongho than the actual uncle.

“Are you sure he won’t be like you, playboy?” San says in a teasing manner as he struts towards the dining table to help Hongjoong set up the food “I’m no playboy, Sannie, I’ve only ever loved one person.” Seonghwa shoots a wink towards Hongjoong after accidentally making eye contact.

“We’ll see Hyung, they’re still little ones after all.” San says with a smile as he wasn’t really opposed to anything happening between Jongho and Yeosang, he’s thinking as if he’s the one who has a say in it because Jongho is Yunho’s but by extension he has rights. But Jongho always rambles on and on about how pretty and good Yeosang is, how he wanted him to be his friend forever and ever. 

At one point it resulted to Yunho’s brother calling in, asking who this Yeosang is and where he goes to school, opting to transfer Jongho there so they can develop their friendship even further and because he wanted Jongho to be with his friend for the most part as he didn’t have much in his school.

It wasn’t long before they all sat down to eat, chatting around and sharing stories before they went on with the main event of their get together, which was exchanging gifts as it was something that they’ve always done ever since they all met but now it includes Yeosang and Jongho.

Everyone was gathered around the living room, on the couches but some chose to be on the floor and they played rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to do the exchange first.

But in the end, Jongho had grown annoyed for taking too long, letting go of Yeosang’s hand as he climbed up the coffee table and screaming his lungs out that he wanted to go first, irritated as it was hindering him from giving Yeosang his gift.

“Jesus Christ Yun, did he just absorb Wooyoung’s energy?” Seonghwa comments at the range of his voice and Yunho just tells them that he’s taking singing lessons before telling him that it wasn’t polite but they let him go on, Yunho hands him the gift he had and he hops off the table. 

“H-He’s pretty and like a fairy because of his little petal,” Jongho had poked at Yeosang’s birthmark “And Yuyu Hyung said that I should ask Hwa Hwa Hyung if it’s okay for him to be my best friend forever.” Yunho snickers because it sounded like their precious Jongho was confessing.

“Could it be our little Sangie?” Wooyoung says in a cute, high-pitched voice as if it wasn’t obvious enough “Y-Yeah,” Yeosang’s chubby cheeks immediately turned pink as Jongho hands him his neatly wrapped gift before going towards his own gift and giving it to Jongho, hiding in Hongjoong’s arms right after because he didn’t know why he was blushing like crazy.

“Jongho will like your gift, baby, now let’s see what he got you.” Seonghwa lifts him up, sitting him on his lap as Hongjoong opens the little box as Jongho opens his gift too.

“Oh, Jongie, that’s adorable.” Yunho coos, sitting on the floor with him as he looks through the scrapbook that Yeosang had made for him, along with his Appa.

“Hyungie, it me and Sangie!” Jongho says, voice full of cheerfulness as he shows it to his Hyungs, they looked through all the shots that came from Seonghwa, they were all in black and white and held photos of Jongho and Yeosang just being the bestest of friends, it also had some drawings that were made by Yeosang, call it his signature character and Yunho opts to continue that scrapbook until they grow up, commenting that Yeosang picked up on Hongjoong’s brand of making handmade gifts.

“Jongho picked your gift out, Sang.” San says, smiling at the boy who was waiting for his Daddy to open the gift “And I paid, unfortunately.” Yunho says with an exasperated sigh but following it up with a chuckle.

Upon opening it, Hongjoong was surprised as he saw what it was “Yuyu, you really let him give this to Yeosang?” Seonghwa let out a whistle as his boyfriend lifted up a silver chain and attached it to an oval pendant.

“He wouldn’t shut up about it after we watched Harry Potter, mind you he saw Slytherin’s locket and wanted to get one but we opted to buy a normal one, plus, he wanted to match.” Yunho replies, he knows that it was a tad much for a 5 year old but he would give his nephew the world if he can.

“Open it please!” Jongho pipes up and Hongjoong unlatches the locket from the little hook, seeing a small photo of them together.

“Aw! That’s so sweet!” Mingi squeals, turning to Wooyoung “You need to step up your game, a 5 year old beat us!” The smaller of the pair rolls his eyes, kissing his cheek “Is my love not enough for you, you string bean?” He pouts, bringing Mingi closer to kiss his lips this time “It’s enough, I was just kidding.”

They went on with exchanging gifts and it turns out that Yunho had picked Seonghwa and because he wasn’t one to let go, he put the drunk confession recording on a CD, even making a whole design for the jewel case using funny, stolen photos of him and some of them were just him looking at Hongjoong.

Wooyoung had picked Hongjoong and the couple swore that Yunho and Wooyoung had become accomplices as he got a customized shirt which had a stolen photo of him and Seonghwa.

Their little get together went on until midnight but the children had gotten sleepy, so Mingi volunteered to take them up to Yeosang’s room so they could sleep, since it was most likely that they would also stay in the house to drink, talk and maybe pass out on the floor.

As the kids disappeared, the alcohol appeared, much to everyone’s delight but Seonghwa swore that he’ll only have one bottle and Hongjoong took a pass, opting to just drink some wine just in case the children woke up and needed something.

Mingi was the first to get hit by the essence after 2 and a half bottles, Wooyoung just chuckled at how he was a lightweight, letting him get some shut eye for the meantime, just until his head was done spinning.

“Look at you two, being so domestic and shit.” Wooyoung comments, teasing Hongjoong as he was all cuddled up into Seonghwa’s side on the loveseat, his hands being played around by Seonghwa “Weren’t we always?” Hongjoong smiles, taking a sip of his wine before placing it on the table, finishing it off completely.

“But I think you’ve gotten into your final form of domesticity, refusing alcohol, wearing matching family sweaters, being so good with the kids, are you sure you aren’t married yet?” San teases, filling his shot glass.

“We have time, we’re just starting out, hm?” Seonghwa turns to Hongjoong who agreed, giving his lips a quick peck, tasting a little bit of the wine that was left over.

“You know, if someone had told me back in college that Hongjoong and Seonghwa would end up together, I wouldn’t believe them, well, maybe half and half.” San comments, getting pulled in by Yunho “I would, even back then they were like husbands.” Mingi joins in, his voice a little tired but nonetheless he sits up, getting a drink of water that was offered by Wooyoung.

“And Yeosang is somewhat a blessing in disguise for both of you, don’t you think?” Yunho says making Seonghwa nod in agreement “He made you open your eyes and see that you haven’t really reached that point of maturity, still relying on Hongjoongie here.” 

“I know Yuyu, but now, I can proudly say that I’m taking care of Hongjoong and Yeosang, right baby?” Hongjoong nods at him, cupping his cheek “And you’re doing such a good job, I love you so much.”

There were a few more catching up that had happened but it was more of a way to stall as Yunho grew nervous throughout the night but Hongjoong would give him glances, as if to tell him that it’s time. With a deep breath, Yunho nods, standing up and patting his pockets.

San grew worried as to why his boyfriend got up so suddenly but Yunho assures him that it’s okay, making him sit prettily like the prince he is while he got on one knee and it caused everyone but Hongjoong to burst out in squeals.

“Sannie, when I first saw you, you were like the- you burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun and it was as if my life seemed to stop,” San couldn’t help but furiously blush, his boyfriend was proposing, his boyfriend wanted to marry him.

“At that moment, I promised myself that I would ask you out on a date, even though you found me extremely annoying.” San hushes him, claiming that no one needed a rehash of that story but Yunho continues.

“You rejected me quite a lot before but after many snacks and drinks, you eventually agreed in terms of me taking you out on a date and I would never forget how you almost fought a girl in the cinema because she was taking so long and we ended up sitting next to her and her boyfriend inside.” Yunho laughs at the memory, while San sheepishly smiles, it was an embarrassing first date but it kick started their relationship which grew as the years went on.

“We’ve been boyfriends for so long, now, I don’t want to be just boyfriends, what do you say to being a married couple?” Yunho opens a small box that reveals a simple engagement ring.

“So, what do you say, Sannie?” The younger was at a lost for words that all he could do was stumble towards Yunho as he nods and the simple answer was enough for Yunho to slip the ring in his finger before he was tackled into a hug by his blushing boyfriend, well, fiance now as they whispered  _ “i love you’s” _ to each other.”


	26. Get Cool

**“I’m so lucky from morning, I feel good today, a day without even a little worry.”**

The holidays seemed to have dwindled down in a flash. Yeosang had gone back to school and Hongjoong was back to teaching, it was fun while it lasted but at the same time, Hongjoong missed the children too.

So much has happened during their holiday break, they’ve finally settled into their new home.

Seonghwa was not only managing the cafe but was booking more than just wedding venues and Yeosang was ecstatic upon finding out that Jongho will be enrolling to the same school as him for the next school year. Everything had just been falling into the right places.

That morning started off as usual, Seonghwa made breakfast while Hongjoong helped Yeosang get ready for the day and then Seonghwa drove both of them to school, opting to eat out for dinner that night, kissing them goodbye before seeing them off.

All was well for the most part, everyone in class was catching up on what they did for break, turning in some paintings that Hongjoong assigned for break but it wasn’t until his afternoon classes that he got a knock on his classroom door.

“Hongjoong-ssi, mind if I borrow you for a bit?” He wondered why he was being called upon by the principal but nonetheless, he followed the secretary to the office, getting substituted by a fellow teacher for the meantime.

He thought that maybe he will be offered to teach in a different grade as they were a little low on teachers and it wouldn’t be the first time he’d be asked to teach another class but he knew it wouldn’t be the case when he saw that Yeosang was in the room too, along with Taehyun and another student, who was older than them by just a grade, Jisung.

Since he was a grade higher, he wondered why he was with them in the office, along with Yeosang’s teacher and the guidance counselor and whom Hongjoong assumed was Jisung’s parent.

“Daddy, he was mean to Hyunie.” Yeosang says immediately upon seeing Hongjoong, all three of them were covered in paint and he just sighs, thinking about how long it would take to get the paint off them.

“I deeply apologize that I disrupted your class Hongjoong-ssi. We've contacted Mr. Park and he is coming but as you can see,” She points at the kids who all had their heads hung low and Hongjoong turns to his fellow art teacher.

“Ms. Yoo, what happened?” Hongjoong asks her “Well, I was having class as per usual and Jisung had come in, being tasked to gather something from the room and I guess his sweater had gotten caught in Taehyun’s easel, which caused it to get pulled along with him.” Hongjoong nods, shooting a look at Jisung’s knitted sweater that could be a victim of getting snagged easily.

“And I think that Yeosang got the wrong idea, getting mad at Jisung and throwing his paint-filled palette at him.” She further explains and in turn, it made Hongjoong sigh, turning to Yeosang and the little boy knew he was surely in trouble for acting out due to a misunderstanding.

He turns to Jisun’s father, spewing out an immediate apology “I am so very sorry that this happened, I promise that his actions will go unpunhis-” The man just cuts him off, shaking his head and smiling a bit, his dimples showing up.

“As Ms. Yoo here explained, what happened was an accident and I believe that your boy was just looking out for his friend.” Hongjoong feels a weight on his shoulders being lifted off, internally thanking how the student’s father was quite easy going, not only through his speech but his body language as well.

“There’s really no need for any action to be taken,” Taehyun’s mother joined in the conversation, it was more towards the guidance counselor who promptly nods.

“Jisung, apologize to them, it’s the least you can do.” Jisung’s father says, giving him a pat on the shoulder and he nods, looking right at Yeosang and Taehyun across from him.

“Yeosang, apologize as well, you were the one who started it.” Hongjoong says with a firm tone and the little boy nods, a pout still painted on his lips but he still does it.

“I’m sorry for throwing paint at you,” he avoided the older’s eyes as he apologized, feeling embarrassed than guilty.

“It’s okay, I would have done the same if it was my Lele, I’m sorry for ruining Taehyun’s work.” Taehyun nodded before Haeyon took them all out to get clean before they could be excused from classes for the entirety of the afternoon.

“Ah, Hongjoong-ssi, I’m really happy that Taehyun has a friend like Yeosang, it was an accident but he was quick to defend him.” Taehyun’s mother commented and Hongjoong nods 

“He’s like that, even with me, even though he can be shy, he’s really protective and loyal.” Hongjoong says with a chuckle before she excuses herself to collect Taehyun’s belongings from his classroom but it left Hongjoong alone with Jisung’s father, claiming that his son will most likely get his things and Hongjoong opt to stay behind to wait for Yeosang and possibly for Seonghwa too.

“I’m sorry about what my son did,” Hongjoong apologizes yet again despite the fact that it was okay “No worries, my son is quite clumsy.” He extends his hand out to the teacher “I’m Jaehyun by the way.” He introduces with a smile on his face.

“Oh, I’m Hongjoong, obviously a teacher here.”

Jaehyun hums, looking intently at him “I hope they can sort it out and maybe become friends, I wouldn’t mind seeing you again.” Hongjoong was taken aback and the blush on his face couldn’t be hidden, it was a natural reaction, seeing as Jaehyun is quite attractive and here he was, subtly hitting on him.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” He quizzes, almost stuttering “I’m just saying that I wouldn’t mind seeing your pretty face again.” 

He watches as Jaehyun takes his phone out, planning to get his number “How about I make it up for my son’s clumsiness and take you out for a cup of coffee.” Hongjoong opens his mouth to oppose but he was beaten to it by none other than his boyfriend.

“I think the fuck not, you trick ass bitch.” 

They both whip their heads towards the direction of his voice and Seonghwa marches up to Hongjoong, wrapping an arm around his waist 

“My husband is not going anywhere with you nor are you getting his number.” He says in a protective tone and Jaehyun blushes in embarrassment.

“Oh God, I am so sorry Hongjoong-ssi, I did not know you were married, I deeply apologize.” And with that he excuses himself away from the scene to look for Jisung and Seonghwa’s stoic expression immediately softens as he looks at his boyfriend.

“When did we get married?” Hongjoong playfully asks “Why was he asking you out for coffee?” Seonghwa counters before they go ahead to Yeosang’s classroom to gather his things and wait for him there.

“I guess he found me cute, also, can you not curse in here? This is a place for children.” Hongjoong reaches up to flick Seonghwa’s foul mouth, as if he was a child being disciplined.

“We’ve been married for years, you just don’t know.”

“How about you go wait for Yeosang, I’ll excuse myself from my classes and gather my stuff so we can head home immediately.” He orders his boyfriend who follows immediately and they split up for the moment.

As he had expected, the paint wasn’t coming off the clothes as it had dried during the hour or so that had passed, so Hongjoong would have to get him a new uniform.

Since their days were cut short by Yeosang causing accidental havoc, he was acting like normal, as if he didn’t do something mischievous as he immediately cooped himself up in his parents’ bedroom to watch anime.

“I can’t believe a parent was hitting on you.” Seonghwa mumbles while preparing snacks for all three of them, Hongjoong was sitting on the counter as he hums, eyeing his boyfriend from top to bottom while he bit on a strawberry, the juices of it causing his lips to be tinted pink.

“It wouldn’t be the first time it happened.” 

“Okay Mr. Homewrecker, how about you stop eating because those are for our son.” Seonghwa chuckles before trying to take away the bowl but Hongjoong took it as an opportunity to keep him in place, locking his ankles around his waist.

He picked up another strawberry, playing with it and wrapping his lips around the fruit but nott exactly biting, just wanted to tease Seonghwa for a bit and as he popped it in his mouth, he went ahead and sucked on his fingers.

“It’s been a while since we you know,” He brings his thumb up to trace Seonghwa’s bottom lip and the older chokes.

“Joong, I am aware but we are not fucking in our kitchen, it’s unsanitary.” 

“We haven’t fucked anywhere in this house.” The younger whines, not letting go of his boyfriend who was now tracing shapes into his bare legs, the material of his shorts hiking up since he was sitting down.

“And I don’t think we can do it anytime soon, not with a 5 year old in the house who just barges into our room whenever he likes.” Seonghwa reminds with a laugh, seeing how Hongjoong pouts, deflating even but he perks up in an instant after licking his lips.

“Want a taste? I know you like strawberries.” Hongjoong inches closer to Seonghwa’s lips, teasingly licking at them as he flutters his eyes close as they touch. He moans a bit at how good Seonghwa’s lips felt against his, even more so when the older man sucked on his bottom lip.

“You taste sweet, baby.” Seonghwa pulls away, following what Hongjoong did and giving his lips a little lick with just the tip of his tongue but it was enough for Hongjoong to want more.

Nails digging into his back, while the other was on the nape of his neck and Seonghwa was ready to give his boyfriend one more kiss when they hear Yeosang hollering from the top of the stairs which caused them to break apart.


	27. Spring Day

**“Until the spring comes again, until the flowers bloom again. Stay there a little longer.”**

Yeosang was practically bouncing with every step he took, he was filled to the brim with joy as they made their way through the park, everything was so beautiful due to the fact that it was the first few days of spring. 

It was still a little chilly but the bright blue sky was in full display, the snow that had covered the ground melted away to reveal the lush green grass and the leaves of the trees were starting to show up again, same with the flowers that were starting to bloom once more.

It was the perfect day to be outside, especially since the cherry blossoms had brightened up the whole atmosphere and the couple can’t help but coo whenever Yeosang would pick up the fallen buds, keeping them in his little basket as means of giving them to Jongho.

He hasn’t seen his friend in a hot minute because school started but with the power of his puppy dog eyes, he managed to get his parents to arrange a picnic so they can see each other again.

Once Yeosang saw Jongho with his Uncles, Yeosang slipped further away from his Dads’ to run towards him, he had a wide smile on his face before tackling him in a hug, it caught Jongho off-guard so they both end up on the soft ground, rolling around in the green grass that had pink petals scattered around as they giggled.

“Sangie!” Jongho breathes out before being helped up by Seonghwa “Yeosang, please be careful.” He scolds firmly, flicking away some of the petals that had gotten on them but Jongho tells him it’s okay, asking if they can go to the playground and Seonghwa nods.

Yeosang’s hand was still in Jongho’s grip as they climbed inside one of the slides that resembled that of a pirate ship where they carefully got inside the little rooms, away from their guardians’ eyes.

“Sangie, Jongie has something to tell you.” Jongho says in a small voice, taking Yeosang’s attention away from looking outside the small window.

“You’ll always be Jongie’s friend, right?” Yeosang lit up immediately as he nodded “Forever?” Jongho lifts his pinky finger up from his free hand and Yeosang was quick to wrap them together, keeping that promise.

“Sangie, I think,” Jongho pauses, remembering about how he talked to his Yunho Hyung about the fuzzy feeling he always felt in his tummy whenever he’s with Yeosang, how he just wanted to be around him because it’s always a happy moment when they’re together.

“Yuyu Hyung said I might have a crush on you?” 

Yeosang tilts his head before leading them both out of the cubby, making their way to the slides “Daddy said that to me too, like those girls have crushes on cartoons?” Jongho shrugs at the question but also nods “I think so.” He mumbles as he lets Yeosang go down the slide first.

Yeosang waited for him at the bottom of the slide, crouching down as he called out “Jongie likes me?” 

“Uh huh!”

Jongho answers as he slid down and Yeosang made sure to catch him as he always stumbles into his feet whenever he reaches the bottom.

“You should give me kissy then!” Yeosang pipes up as it was something he always sees his parents do, his Appa would always do that to his Daddy and they love each other, so he figures that they should kiss too.

“Where?” Jongho was still sitting on the edge of the slide as Yeosang rocks on his heels, waiting shyly as Jongho wonders.

“Oh! Yuyu Hyung always kisses Sannie Hyung on his lips, like- like in the fairytales!” 

Yeosang doesn’t think twice as he nods, remembering all the stories he read and the disney movies where the prince would kiss the princess whenever something cute and romantic happens and he doesn’t notice Jongho getting up on his feet, surprising his unexpecting friend with a short and sweet kiss, laughing afterwards as they continued to play.

“What the fuck just happened?”

“My boy got game, I didn’t even know he had it in him.” Yunho jokes, eyes following them as they run towards the swings.

“Your son,” San pauses, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as he turned to Seonghwa “Does your son like my nephew by extension?” He asks the couple who were just as surprised and Yunho chuckles, trying to calm him down as he knows how protective he is over his nephew.

“It’s just puppy love, San.”

“Your son kissed Jongho, it’s not just puppy love.” Yunho hushes him, telling him that they are kids and still getting to know their feelings, crushes were normal at the age they were and to be fair it was Jongho who kissed Yeosang.

“Yeosang is sweet but what if he,” He pauses as he looks over at Seonghwa who wasn’t really paying attention but Hongjoong got the message in an instant and it was a stab at his heart.

“San, don’t.” He warns but San just had to let it slip out “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

That statement made Seonghwa turn to him, raising a brow and Hongjoong put a hand on his leg to remind him to calm down “What is that supposed to mean, San?”

This time it was Yunho and Hongjoong who sighed, giving each other knowing looks and Yunho nods.

“Fucking stop it already San-ah, I know that Seonghwa has hurt Hongjoong before and was a little bit of a fuckboy but for fuck sake, let it go, Hongjoong has. And Jongho can like whoever he wants to like, I’m not going to stop him it he likes Yeosang and neither will his parents.” 

It was the first time that Yunho used an authoritative voice, he knows that his boyfriend treats his nephew as his own and is obviously protective over what had went on with Jongho and Yeosang but insinuating that Yeosang might grow up to be just inherit Seonghwa’s  _ “bad” _ traits was completely uncalled for.

“Seonghwa Hyung, give me your hand.” Yunho orders and the older follows quickly, not wanting to make him mad because it’s scary “You’re too San.” His fiance grew confused but he followed suit and Yunho made them both hold hands as he stood up, yanking Hongjoong along with him.

“You two are going to stay here and hold hands while you think about what you’ve done.” 

Yunho wraps his arm around Hongjoong’s shoulder, opting to get him a drink along with Yeosang and Jongho since he knows he was ticked off by what San said.

There was obvious tension between Seonghwa and San, on normal days they’re always on good terms but Seonghwa understood why San would be mad, he just saw his nephew basically getting his first kiss at such a young age.

“San-ah.”

San doesn’t look at him, hesitating to turn to him but Seonghwa wants to just talk.

“I understand that you are mad at me but please don’t make it out as if my son is a complete copy of me, visually, maybe yes but his personality isn’t like mine and he still has a lot of growing up to do.”

He feels San squeeze his hand as if letting him know that he’s listening and just doesn’t really know what to say.

“Hongjoong and I are raising him to be a good person, so please, if there is still any kind of dislike you have towards me in that big heart of yours, please leave Yeosang out of it.

San felt his chest grow heavy, guilty at what he had just done but Seonghwa was right, Yunho as well. His friend had grown out of that phase of his life and is trying to be a good father to Yeosang and be a good boyfriend to Hongjoong, so maybe, it’s time to completely forgive him as Hongjoong already did.

“Hyung,” Seonghwa hums, caressing the top of his hand with his thumb to comfort him “I’m sorry for being immature for the past few months, it’s just that, I’ve seen him in so much pain and I’m scared of seeing it again.”

“And I don’t want to see Jongho grow up so fast, I know he’s Yunho’s nephew but I love him just as much and of all the people he could have a crush on, it had to be your son, we all know he’s gonna grow up handsome because shit, that’s your kid and your genetics are strong.” San says with a more light-hearted tone which made Seonghwa chuckle before they went back to a more serious tone.

“San, please forgive me for every single problem I’ve caused, I am making up for it every single day but it’s not a good feeling if one of his friends hasn't forgiven me completely.” He is taken aback when San breaks their hands apart and he just hugs Seonghwa out of the blue.

“I’m sorry about how I acted Hyungie, you know I love you and I think I just become overprotective over Jongho, much like how you’re protective over Yeosang.” He apologizes, his cheek squished against Seonghwa’s chest so he was speaking in a pout.

“It’s okay San, let’s just put this behind us, okay? I love Hongjoong so much, I know we tiptoed around it for years before realizing it but I appreciate everything he’s done for me.”


	28. Fly Away with Me

**“You and I, we overcame everything and have come together right now.”**

Summer had finally come around, almost a year had passed in terms of the couple finally getting together and Yeosang being integrated into their lives. It was about time that they go on a vacation as the one they planned in the previous summer got cancelled due to Yeosang falling ill, it was quite the scare for the couple as it was the first time that he was really sick but in a manner of weeks, he’d gone back to his normal health. 

Seonghwa concluded that they could always go on the year of Yeosang’s 7th birthday and unknowingly, it was at the time that Seonghwa and Hongjoong had turned 27, recalling the promise they made together and he wanted to somehow act upon it.

And that’s how they found themselves in Jeju’s airport, with Hongjoong just as excited as Yeosang as they walked through the busy airport, Yeosang clutching onto his Daddy’s hand tightly as he didn’t want to get lost in the crowd. 

Hongjoong had failed to notice that Seonghwa slipped away from them, only noticing when they were in the waiting area to get a ride.

“Sangie, did you see your Appa?” He asks, spinning on his heels to try and get a glimpse of him since his silver hair wasn’t hard to miss but he didn’t see him, so he figures that he must have used the bathroom or bought a snack. 

He just went on and secured their luggage that was on the cart before sitting down on the chair, whipping his phone out to give him a call as to where they were.

It was Yeosang’s first time riding a plane, so the parents made sure that he gets to have the window seat because they knew that he would love to see all the fluffy clouds and the vast blue ocean below them. 

And they were right, Yeosang was never fussy throughout the ride, he was scared at first when the plane took off but he calmed down when he saw how beautiful everything was.

As Hongjoong waited for his boyfriend, Seonghwa had gone into a jewelry store in the airport, it was somewhat a sign for him to propose to his long-term best friend and now boyfriend and what better way to do it than on a warm, calming vacation where they could spend the days together as a family. 

He was intently looking at the rings, leaning towards the simpler ones but one in particular caught his eyes, reminding him of what Hongjoong loves to draw and he immediately called upon the employee, claiming that he’ll take it.

He was paying for the ring when Hongjoong called him, he laughed to himself before answering, knowing that he was probably worried.

“Baby, something wrong?” He asks nonchalantly, thanking the cashier silently after she’d given him the box that was in a velvet pouch “I’m just in the bathroom, where are you and Sangie?” He lies while securing the ring inside his carry-on, walking out of the place to make his way to where they were waiting.

His stomach was filled with butterflies as he thought about when he would do it, where he would do it? That evening while they visit Camellia Hill? Over dinner? In their air BNB? God, the possibilities were endless.

Once they were in the BNB, Hongjoong just kicks his shoes off, dropping the bags and he plops down on the large bed of the bedroom they will be sharing, Yeosang follows along as he curls himself up in between Hongjoong’s arms.

“Nap time?” Seonghwa asks, sitting on the edge of the bed, patting Hongjoong’s leg and they both nodded, eyes drooping at the comfort of the bed and it made Seonghwa chuckle.

“Okay, nap time for my babies, so you can have tons of energy later on.” He concludes, tucking them under the covers before closing the curtains as the sunlight was quite bright.

“I’m gonna check out the stores down the street, I’ll get some food too.”

He didn't get a response but it was okay, they must have been tired from waking up early, to waiting in the airport due to the delays and of course the uncomfortable flight. He just turns around to see that the loves of his life were already asleep, like two peas in a pod.

Seonghwa had gone out to buy some instant food that they can cook from a small grocery store in the area, passing by some of the local boutiques which lured him in like a magnet as the places was holding clothes that were in pastels and other cute merchandise that he just had to get for Hongjoong and Yeosang.

He was so preoccupied in the store that he didn't realize that some hours had passed and he even went a tad overboard. He only really wanted to buy matching pastel shirts but he ended up with more articles of clothing but he didn’t mind spoiling his favorite people. He even passed by a nearby bakery, getting Yeosang a lunchbox cake.

By the time he was back, they were still asleep and it gave him some time to prepare the cake, getting it out of the box and sticking some candles on them, making sure it was pretty because it’s what Yeosang deserves, he is after all turning 7.

He lights the candles before creeping back into the room with the sleeping figures, he sings a birthday song softly as he pulls off the covers with his other hand, poking both of their tummies which elicit a giggle from Yeosang’s mouth despite being half asleep.

“Happy birthday, baby.” 

Yeosang gets up, a dopey smile on his face before turning to wake up his Daddy “Cake?” He rubs his eyes, adjusting to the bright lights as well as the flame of the candle.

“Yes baby, it is your birthday today, remember?” Seonghwa chuckles before egging him to make a wish and blows them out, Hongjoong ruffles his hair as he sleepily kisses his temple, greeting him on his special day.

“Appa, ‘m 7 now.” Yeosang announces, holding up 7 seven fingers as if to shove it into his parents face “I’m big boy now.” The couple agrees before he puts the cake away so he could open all the last-minute presents he got, not just for his son but for his boyfriend too. 

But Yeosang being Yeosang, remembers a promise from his dads from when he was 5 years old and boy oh boy he remembers it as clear as day.

“Can I have kitty now?"

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

Seonghwa felt an overwhelming amount of happiness as he watched Yeosang run down happily down the path, surrounded by the beautiful hydrangea blossoms, he was rather fueled and energized due to their visit in the cafe for lunch. Seonghwa took it upon himself to take photos of them, capturing the genuine happiness in their faces as they visit the different fields of the park.

The laughter coming from the two people he cherished the most were music to his ears and he wishes that they will always be this happy.

“Hey Joong,” The younger one turned to Seonghwa as they sat together on the bench under the camellia trees “I love you.” Seonghwa moves close to him, planting a kiss on his warm cheek before Hongjoong laced their hands together “I know Hwa, I love you too.”

Yeosang was far too busy chasing after some of the butterflies but he was in close approximation to his parents and it was one of those days that Seonghwa kind of regret getting him sweets from the cafe, seeing as he already had some cake when they were in their rented accommodation.

“Ah, it’s going to be hard to make him sleep later.” He sighs while Hongjoong played with the rings on his fingers “It’s okay, at least he’s having fun.”

It was beginning to get a tad dark and Seonghwa insisted that they should go to the glass conservatory as it was the only place they didn’t visit. The colors of the sky were ranging from oranges, pinks, and purples as they walked to the location.

Seonghwa figured that it was the perfect time and setting to propose to his best friend. 

His eyes were transfixed on Hongjoong, feeling as if he’d fallen in love again as the delicate glow of the sun made his face more radiant.

He thinks to himself as to what he could have done in his past life to have someone like Hongjoong, innocent and selfless. He squeezed his hand tighter as they made their way down the path, getting closer to the somewhat deserted greenhouse and Seonghwa had to hold himself back from proposing before they could even enter.

Once they were inside, the place was illuminated by a string of bulb lights and while they were at the center of the glass house, surrounded by the multicolored hydrangeas, Seonghwa couldn’t hold himself back anymore as he stopped.

“Something wrong, love?” Hongjoong asks, worried that Seonghwa might be tired from being on his feet, even Yeosang worried, tugging on the sleeve of his cardigan.

“I’m okay baby, I just have to ask you something.” Hongjoong nods, completely turning his attention to him.

“Joong, if I were to ask you for your hand in marriage, what would you say?”

“Hwa, if you asked, I’d be yours.” 

“Even now?”

Hongjoong tilts his head, opening his mouth to ask what he meant but he stops himself when Seonghwa brings his hand up from his pocket and there, in his hand was a small box which Hongjoong immediately knew held a ring.

“We’ve practically been married to each other since we were teenagers, so why not make it real.”

Hongjoong was at a loss for words, feeling as if he would just stutter if he were to open his mouth so he just kissed Seonghwa instantly, causing Yeosang to squeal and cover his eyes.

“Is there really a ring inside or am I just assuming?” Hongjoong asks nervously against his lips because it would be rather embarrassing if it was something different

“Would I ever lie to you?” Seonghwa opens the box and Hongjoong hops around like a bunny “Is it real?” He questions as if the ring wasn’t in front of his eyes.

“It’s real, baby.” Seonghwa laughs, taking his hand in his to put the ring on him which held a butterfly design, all while Hongjoong was giggling, asking if they were really engaged.

“Would you prefer if we get married immediately, I won’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t mind too Hwa Hwa, but I don’t think our friends will appreciate it if we get married without them.” Seonghwa nods in response before kissing him once more.

“What if we get married along with San and Yunho?” Hongjoong jokingly suggests and Seonghwa wraps an arm around his waist.

“As if they’d allow it, plus, I want all the attention on you, so everyone could see how beautiful you are and knowing our parents, they probably planned it already.”


	29. Highway to Heaven

**“We’ll take the highway to heaven, wherever I am, wherever it is, I feel you Wherever we are together, it’s heaven.”**

**ミ★ 3 Years Later**

When Hongjoong woke up that morning, he felt like he was still dreaming even though they were on the last day of their honeymoon. But he couldn’t help but question it, yet he was reminded that everything was real upon feeling Seonghwa’s arm over his waist. He puts his hand on top of his and looks down at their wedding rings, reminding him once more that everything is real. 

He turns around so he could get a good look at his sleeping husband, his skin was gleaming due to the bright rays of the sun that filtered through the curtain, hickeys were spread from his neck to his chest and it made Hongjoong blush, it was his own doing but he still can’t believe that side of him came out but then again, he was under the influence of a tiny bit of alcohol and he becomes confident when intoxicated.

Hongjoong just gives him a kiss on the tip of his nose before he sits up, hissing at the slight pain he felt but he pushes through, picking up Seonghwa’s discarded white button up that never really stood a chance in Hongjoong’s hands but some of the buttons were still intact. 

The article was a bit large for him but he liked it that way, even picking up a pair of his pajama shorts that were haphazardly almost out of his suitcase before he stepped out into the balcony of their hotel room that overlooked Gyeongpo Beach.

He sits himself on the chair as he takes in the sunlight, breathing in the salty yet cool breeze and he brings his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them as he watches the waves crash onto the shore.

“Baby, you’re up early.” He whips his head to see Seonghwa has awakened from his slumber, leaning on the frame of the door as he runs his other hand through his hair, smoothing it out after getting pulled a bunch of times from the previous night.

“I wasn’t up for long, did you miss me already?” Hongjoong questions, earning a kiss on the top of his head from his husband “I did, I thought you bailed on me.” The older snickers before surprising Hongjoong by hoisting him up from the chair, still being careful as they did do it quite rough the night prior and he didn’t want to hurt him.

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” He answers, kissing his cheek before speaking once more “Have I ever left you during all the shitty moments we had back in the day.” Seonghwa answers by shaking his head as he puts him on the bed.

“I love you so much.” Seonghwa whispers, dipping his head down to kiss his neck, focusing on the petals that had bloomed which he created. Hongjoong could feel his husband softly nipping on his skin, feeling his hot breath which caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand. He flutters his eyes close as he snakes his hand on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer and more flushed against him.

“I still can’t get used to you going feral when you’re drunk.” Seonghwa mumbles against his skin, hands sliding all the way down Hongjoong’s body, feeling every inch of his skin and pushing down his shorts. He hooks his arms around his legs to spread them out and it made Hongjoong blush.

“I-I guess I just got a little excited, I mean, it is the first time we could really go at it without worrying.”

Hongjoong stutters upon feeling Seonghwa slide into him completely, turning even more red at the realization that he was still practically leaking out lube after what happened last night, God, just how deprived were they?

“I could tell Baby, the way you ripped my shirt off, how you instantly got down on your knees, looking at me with those innocent brown eyes and asking me to fuck your mouth, were you always this nasty, Joongie?”

Hongjoong wanted to slap him for teasing him for how he acted that night but he was unable to answer when Seonghwa thrusted down to the hilt, immediately ripping out a moan from his smaller husband.

“Fuck, were you just holding back before,” He further teases, moving in a rhythm before he wrapped his hand around Hongjoong’s sensitive cock, jerking him off slowly, somewhat matching his pace.

“The way you got on all fours after sucking my cock, you just spread yourself like that and it showed just how fucking needy you were, baby.” Seonghwa captures his lips in a bruising kiss, his breathing getting heavier due to the pleasure he was feeling.

“We- We have a kid at our home, I don’t- I don’t want Yeosang to hear me say all those stuff and ask me what it meant.” Hongjoong was just as breathless, letting out a pitched moan as he digs his nails on Seonghwa’s back, surely leaving even more scratch marks.

Seonghwa just groans at the feeling of his skin stinging but it was the good kind of pain.

“You say that as if I’ve never bent you over the kitchen counter and mind you we almost got caught by Yeosang who came down for milk.” Seonghwa recalls, even chuckling at the memory which also made Hongjoong laugh lightly as if he wasn’t getting drilled at the moment.

“God, just how domestic can we get? Talking about house stuff while fucking.” Seonghwa jokes “It’s the familiarity, Love.” Hongjoong winks before lifting his head up a bit and giving Seonghwa’s lips a kitten-ish lick.

But the laughter dies down in an instant when Seonghwa picks up the pace, claiming that he was close to his climax “Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” He whispers, pressing himself down on to Hongjoong once more, getting more rough in terms of snapping his hips.

And it wasn’t long before Seonghwa bites down on Hongjoong’s shoulder as he cums, also feeling the heat on the skin of his and Hongjoong’s stomach as the younger also cums, shivering for a bit at the warmth that was inside of him.

“Well, it’s a good thing we took our car with us because I don’t think I can walk normally.” Hongjoong jokes, still underneath Seonghwa “But I like blowing your back out, just one more?” Seonghwa pouts, making Hongjoong roll his eyes before twirling his husband’s hair in his fingers.

“I’d love that too but I seriously don’t want to limp around the house and have Yeosang ask if I’m hurt.”

Seonghwa huffs before rolling away from his husband, landing on the side of the bed as he covers both of them with the crisp, white blanket but he turns to his fucked out husband with puppy dog eyes.

“Round 2 in the shower? The jacuzzi tub looks rather nice and warm.”

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

The couple was ecstatic to be back home, their honeymoon was a nice break from all the parenting stuff but they quickly missed their not-so-little Yeosang. Upon pulling into the driveway, they see the door burst open and out comes Yeosang, still in his pajamas with a bedhead even though it was way past noon.

“Yeosang! Finish your lunch first!” Mingi ran after him but he was quick to see the reason why the child ran out, he swore that Yeosang had a 7th sense because Mingi didn’t even notice their car come in but the 10 year old surely did.

Seonghwa was the first one to get out of the car, immediately getting a hug from his son “Little bug, did you miss us that much?” Yeosang nods, looking up at him, he was already reaching Seonghwa’s chest and he figures that he’s surely going to be as tall as him, that is, if he doesn’t manifest Hongjoong’s smallness.

“Don’t go away again, please?” He says with a slight pout and Seonghwa pulls away from him. 

“Baby, we were only gone for a few days.” 

“Still, no more going away, please?” He holds a pinky finger up for his Appa to make that promise, telling him that if they were to go on a trip, it would be as a family.

“Where’s Daddy?” The boy asks, looking around and Seonghwa curses silently upon remembering his husband that was still in the car, telling Yeosang to get inside the house and finish his food and to shower as they’ll be coming inside in a bit.

“Hyung, did you blow his back out or something?” Mingi jokes, making sure that Yeosang wasn’t within earshot as he opens the car door on Hongjoong’s side. 

The glare that Hongjoong shoots him was enough of an answer and he claps his hands, impressed to say the least.

“Oh you did, good for you Hwa Hyung, your dick game is strong.”

Seonghwa winks at Mingi before he helps Hongjoong out of the car, the younger trying to walk normally as if his hips weren’t dislocated from how hard Seonghwa had fucked in against the wall of the shower after riding him in the jacuzzi tub.

“You’re finally home!” Wooyoung hugs both of them upon entering the house, Hongjoong was thankful that the house was still intact because he knows just how chaotic of a duo Mingi and Wooyoung are.

“He got his back blown out, Youngie.”

Hongjoong knew that Mingi was never going to let this one slide and he hisses when he sat down on the couch “Oh, you did a number on him, Hyung.” Wooyoung clicks his tongue before running to the fridge and retrieving an ice pack for him to sit on.

“Not my fault he’s a nasty fuck, right baby?” Seonghwa teases furthermore as Wooyoung makes him lie down on his stomach, pressing the pack into the small of his back which causes Hongjoong to shiver.

“Careful there Youngie, he might be into ice play.”

Hongjoong throws a pillow at Mingi for laughing at him, also flipping off his husband before diverting the topic.

“How was Yeosang? He didn’t cause any trouble, right?”

“Ah, Yeosang was an angel, as he always is but he had a hard time falling asleep since you weren’t home.”

Hongjoong thanks his friends for taking care of Yeosang and the house, ordering Seonghwa to get the bags that had souvenirs for them.

“It’s nothing Hyung, it was your honeymoon so we didn’t really mind.”

They talk for a little more before Mingi concludes that they should get their alone time and with that comes a warning from Wooyoung to not have too much fun or else his back will get blown out again.

Seonghwa just lets out a sigh of relief as he made Hongjoong use his thighs as his pillow, shifting the ice to the side of his hips, playfully apologizing for what he did.

“Baby,” Hongjoong looks up at him and Seonghwa touches his cheek, caressing it softly.

“You are the best thing that happened in my life, who knew we’d end up here, married and we have a son, a house of our own, it’s unbelievable.” Seonghwa traces Hongjoong’s lips as he lists out all the things they have in their life at that moment and Hongjoong couldn’t agree more.

“You were always husband material but I didn’t know you will eventually become my husband.”

“And you weren’t husband material years ago Hyungie but look at you now.”

Seonghwa hums, still playing with Hongjoong’s lips and pinching his cheeks as he tells him something he received that morning.

“There’s an alumni reunion in university next month, do you think you think our schoolmates had a bet on us if we were gonna end up together?” 

“I’m gonna say yes, but for now, how about we watch anime or something, I don’t think I can do anything for the day.” Hongjoong smiles sheepishly as Seonghwa lifts him up like a bride, walking over to the stairs and calling for their son.

“Yeosang, get in our room, Appa and Daddy miss you so we’re gonna watch anime and you can pick!”


	30. Together

**“The person who can make me smile, no matter how sad I am. You have changed my love, I don’t know, I don’t understand, maybe because we belong together.”**

**ミ★ 7 Years Later**

Yeosang was nervous, he’s never been in that predicament in his 17 years of existence, well, maybe when he started high school but this time it was different.

“Hey little bug, you’re gonna be late.” Hongjoong pokes his head inside his room as he gets ready for school, Yeosang lets out a huff as his nervous fingers try to fix his tie but Hongjoong could see that he was shaking like crazy. He smiles softly before taking over.

“Thanks Dad.” Yeosang says with a shy smile as he watched his Dad neatly do his tie, he still had his eyes on his reflection as if silently trying to psych himself up, running his fingers through his wavy hair that needed a cut if he was honest.

Hongjoong knew he was nervous but he was surprised when his eyes fell upon a bouquet of paper roses on his bed, they had writings on them and he figured it might be love letters that he folded into roses.

“Is that for Jongho?” 

Yeosang nods, grabbing his blazer from behind his closet door, looking intently at the bouquet he made, he could have easily bought a floral one to save him from all the hassle of folding each paper delicately but he wanted it to last long, something that Jongho will cherish until the end of time and so he wrote his entire confession on each paper, without really mentioning his own name but he knew Jongho will catch on, especially since in between all the buds were small packs of haribo gummy bears that he loves.

“It’s pretty, Sangie, I’m sure he’ll love it.” Hongjoong praises but not without reminding him one more time to hurry up because they were going to be late. Yeosang opt to tell his Dad that he can go to school on his own using his bicycle but he knows that he would prefer if they go together, he still does go to the same school as he did when he was young.

It had been long overdue but Yeosang knows that he likes Jongho for so long, not just platonically but romantically, they’ve grown up together and has stayed friends ever since, they never really fought even though they have their differences, they just knew how to be flexible with each other’s needs. Yeosang wants more but he was far too scared, one, to get rejected if Jongho just wants to be friends and two, he’s scared of his San Hyung to pursue him, Yeosang was more scared of him rather than his Yunho Hyung and Jongho’s parents.

He’s been getting a lot of encouragement from his parents though, telling him that everything will be okay, no matter what the outcome will be. And Yeosang promised himself that whatever may happen, he will still be there for his best friend.

Much like his Appa, Yeosang had become somewhat of a campus prince due to his angelic beauty, kind-hearted nature, and his gentle way of talking. 

He always gets a tinge of attention from girls and boys, sometimes getting some snacks out of the blue, letters in his lockers and at times, he would get fought over when it comes to paired projects, as if everyone still isn’t used to him choosing Jongho.

He slings his messenger bag over his shoulder before picking up the bouquet on his bed, turning to face the mirror again as he points at his reflection “You can do it Sangie, today is the day, okay? No more chickening out.”

Finally, he comes out of his bedroom, running down the stairs and almost crashing into his Appa due to how jittery his legs were “Careful Sangie, what’s gotten you all worked up this morning?” Seonghwa asks, feeling how his arms were shaking as he steadies him.

“I’m- I’m confessing to Jongho today.” Seonghwa could see the blush spread throughout his cheeks and he chuckles, leading him to the dining area so he could eat his breakfast, his Dad was already there, as well as their newly adopted cat who acts as if she was a human since she also had a place at the table.

“Don’t hesitate, okay Sangie, don’t be like your Dad and I who were clowns for years, do you wanna know how I confessed?” 

The teenager nods since it might help in terms of how he was going to do it and how to approach the situation.

“He almost cried, that’s it.” Hongjoong beats him to it before he could fabricate a lie “I did not!” Seonghwa defended and Yeosang could only look at his parents as they bickered about how it happened.

“I could never forget that night, our little Yeosang was asleep on the couch in my studio, we were overlooking the buildings,” Hongjoong recalls and it sparks a memory in Yeosang mind, remembering that it was the day they got matching Spirited Away sweaters, it was still tucked away in his closet as it holds a great deal of memories for him.

“I have to admit that I was afraid because we were best friends before we were husbands-” Yeosang snaps his fingers, telling his Appa to pick up the pace before they get sidetracked.

“You’re such a brat, Sangie.” Seonghwa comments playfully and it made Yeosang chuckle, while Hongjoong speaks up “Yeosang, all you need to know is that he was afraid I didn’t love him the way he loves me and I kissed him, don’t believe a word that he says about making the first move because it is simply not true.”

“Both of you are literally not helping whatsoever.” Yeosang pouts, finishing his food and drink, standing up to brush his teeth “It’s not our fault that we avoided it for so long!” Seonghwa calls out, following his son over to the sink.

“Also, have you seen your Dad? He’s beautiful and he had lots of people lining up to date him.” Hongjoong nods proudly, even batting his eyes “From Taeyong to Kun who you always threatened, you were scary as a child Yeosang.” He adds and the teenager rolls his eyes before spitting out the water.

“It’s called being protective over my Dad, also I heard that Jisung Hyung’s Dad once hit on you.”

“Oh yeah, Jaehyun was ready to risk his marriage for me even though he knew I had a boyfriend too.”

It wasn’t long before they were off to school, separating ways with his Dad to head to the highschool building, getting some words of wisdom on the way and even getting a goodluck kiss on the forehead before he left. 

Most teenagers would be embarrassed to be seen that close to their parents but Yeosang wasn’t, he’s still very much thankful to have parents like them and he loves them very much.

He knew that Jongho was mostly going to be late, with his Dad being a teacher, they usually arrive at school half an hour early, so when his Dad means being late, he just means that going over the time they usually arrived. 

But it was a convenience to Yeosang, especially since he didn’t want to be seen by his schoolmates when he put the bouquet on Jongho’s desk, he wanted his best friend to find out on his own and not from other people.

He sighs in relief upon arriving at the classroom, he was the first one there and he places the bouquet on the seat of Jongho’s desk, exiting the room for the meantime to stow some of his belongings in his locker and to use the bathroom because he didn’t want to be suspected so easily. 

He somewhat roams around the building for a little over 15 minutes, even bumping into his Taeyong Hyung, who had become someone he idolized in terms of photography but the teacher always made sure to tease him about his bratty behavior back then.

He comes back to the classroom 5 minutes before the bell would ring but he saw that there were some gifts on his own desk too, so he puts them inside his backpack before taking out the notebook he uses for that subject, scribbling some stuff before he sees another pair of hands giving him a gift and he looks up to see Jaemin with a shy smile on his face.

“Yeosang-ah, this is for you, I wanted- I wanted to conf-” Yeosang nods, telling him to go on but the bell rings and it made Jaemin squeak, dropping the gift on to his desk and Jongho enters the room, earphones still on as he immediately heads to Yeosang’s seat where Jaemin was still standing over.

“Ah, Jaemin-ah, giving it a try?” He asks in a teasing manner as he shrugs off his backpack, putting it down on the floor next to his own seat “Jongho, be nice, Jaemin is just being nice.” Yeosang covers, he knew how shy Jaemin could get and he understands how mind-blowing it might be to confess but Yeosang knows some stories here and there.

“I’m flattered Jaemin but I think you should give it to Jeno,” He pushes the gift back to him and Jaemin blushes “W-What?” He stutters, hiding behind his sweater paws “I could feel Jeno boring holes into the back of my head and I think he has a crush on you, so how about you give him a chance.” He encourages and Jongho ruffles his hair

“Yeah, Sangie here is the type to study first before getting a boyfriend, right little prince?”

Jaemin ends up getting back to his seat, looking back at Yeosang who gave him a thumbs up before he peeks at Jeno who sat a few chairs away from the person he had a crush on and the blue haired boy winks at him which caused Jaemin to squeak and twist his body around.

“Now that he’s out of the way, you’re here early, who dropped this off?” Jongho asks his best friend, pointing at the bouquet on his seat “They even know my favorite candy.”

“I was early but I didn’t come here, I want to Taeyong Hyung’s room to chat but I do have something to talk to you about, so lunch at the rooftop later?”

**»»————- ➴ ————-««**

As promised, Yeosang was already up on the roof, twirling the locket that hung around his neck as he prac ticed what he would say to Jongho, pacing back and forth even.

“Hey petal, you okay?” Jongho’s voice caused him to halt, jumping a bit on the spot and clutching his chest as his heart rate went faster. He was holding the bouquet in his arms and he looked extremely fluffy in the oversized lavender hoodie that Yeosang got for him on christmas.

They sat down on the picnic table, they were alone too since no one in their right mind would get up there on a cold February but here they were, eating their lunch boxes while chatting.

“So, I passed by your locker earlier and holy shit, it was covered in letters and gifts, some were on the floor too.”

Yeosang merely nods, internally making a mental note to get his Dad’s keys so he can put it in the car before his shift ends.

“Why do you never accept confessions by the way?” Jongho asks, taking some of Yeosang’s food as he does the same “And don’t give me the bullshit excuse that you’re focusing on your studies because we both know it’s a lie and I just covered for you earlier.”

“How can I accept them when I already have my eyes on someone?” 

Yeosang was feeling confident but his heart skipped a beat. This was it, he didn’t want to hold it back anymore, they were of age and he didn’t want to be a clown like his parents, plus, he needs to face his fears, and by fears he means his San Hyung.

“Yeosang, name 5 people you’ve ever grown closely intimate to.” Jongho challenges, sipping on his banana milk and Yeosang was at a loss for words, swallowing the last bite of his food and biting his bottom lip.

“Jongho, what if, what if I told you it was you?”

He says in a confident tone, praising himself on the inside because he didn’t stutter and he waits for Jongho to say a word but he just smiles widely at him, the one where his gums would show and it made Yeosang’s mind go hazy as the younger moves closer to him, cupping his cheek with his large hand.

“What if I told you that I know?”

“I don’t know if I’d believe you.” Yeosang chuckles nervously and he watches Jongho take out one of the paper roses “I know your handwriting, you even draw that little character you always drew on the corners of your notes. I’ll read your love letters later on, wanna come over?”

He just nods and Jongho smiles, kissing him on the cheek which made Yeosang blush like a tomato.

“Yeosang, I always kiss you on the cheek, hell, we were each other's first kiss back then and you’re blushing?”

“You know what, fuck it, Jongho, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Jongho laughs at how sudden it was but he tangles their fingers together before answering.

“Of course, Petal, we’ve been soulmates since we were kids.” He gives him another kiss on the cheek before taking out his phone “I think it’s time to change the photo in our lockets, hm?” Yeosang nods before unlatching their hands apart and Jongho pokes at his own cheek.

“Give me kissy, please?”

Yeosang couldn’t say no to that, immediately grasping at the chance to kiss him as his boyfriend as he got his phone camera ready.

“Okay, 1, 2,” 

When Jongho saw that he was ready to kiss his cheek, he turned his head at the last minute and captured them kissing sweetly on the lips, their first kiss as boyfriends.

“Jongho!” 

“What? Don’t act like it was the first time we kissed Sangie.” 

“I know- I know but that was our first kiss as a couple.” 

Jongho merely chuckles, making Yeosang lean his head down on his shoulder as he pats his cheek “Let’s go out on a date, Friday night.”

After packing their lunch boxes, they were ready to get back downstairs when Jongho held his hand “So, should I pose the photo without context and let everyone who likes you see that you’re taken?”

Yeosang nods shyly making Jongho coo as he gives him another peck on the lips before they went downstairs, stalling quite a bit because Jongho kept kissing him at every corner, claiming that he’s making up for lost time even though Yeosang reminded him that they have more time in the future that laid ahead of them.

Everyone had their eyes on them as they walked down the halls hand in hand, their schoolmates were already gossiping about their kissing photo and Jongho was so proud of himself for what he did.

“Park Yeosang is taken!”

Yeosang wanted to hide himself in Jongho’s chest because he was getting shy about the attention he was getting but Jongho knew, he immediately wrapped his arms around him when they got inside the classroom.

They only pull away from each other when Jongho’s phone starts ringing, excusing himself for a moment and he immediately hears pitched screams on the other line.

“Slow down! What?”

He immediately smirks, innocently handing the phone to Yeosang and the older of the pair felt his heart drop to his ass when he realized who was calling.

“Yeosang-ah, it’s your San Hyung.”


End file.
